Covert Affairs
by GreysAddictJ
Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a professional badass, a spy working for the US govt.  She's great at her job.  Focused and in control.  Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Covert Affairs 1/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet. This is a reader-driven fic. How the next chapter begins will be decided by reader vote.

A/N: I have no knowledge of the inner workings of the spy world. I'm sure things will be a bit far-fetched at times or not true to life. Consider it creative license. Also, rather than get bogged down with research and getting my facts straight, I have created a fictional country, Antarra, and a fictional enemy.

A/N2: As I have mentioned, this is a reader-driven story. At the end of each chapter, please see the additional author's note. In it, I will give you, the reader, choices as to something that will happen in the next chapter. After leaving the vote open for a day or two, I will write the next chapter based on whatever won the vote (combining votes from all 3 sites I post on). To vote, please leave your choice in a comment/review. Have fun!

* * *

><p>Callie Torres let out an impatient sigh. She was not used to waiting. Not used to sitting and biding her time. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She was far too used to waiting. Sometimes her job demanded waiting, and lots of it. But it didn't mean she had to like it. Patience was not a virtue she had. Not by a long shot. She craved action. It was one of the reasons she'd been drawn to her profession. Why she'd become a spy. The thrill, the adventure, the adrenaline. And her job was why she was supposedly in Antarra, which was, as far as she could tell, the hottest, dustiest, most boring place on Earth.<p>

As she sat at the bar at the only luxury hotel in this god-forsaken country, Callie couldn't help but curse her bosses. They'd sent her to this hell hole . . . okay, maybe that was a stretch. She was in a luxurious, marble and gold accented air conditioned piece of heaven. Complete with a casino, a nightclub, and several restaurants. However, outside those front doors, well, it wasn't pretty. And she had nothing to do but wait for further instructions. Wait. With nothing to do but kill time. While this hotel offered lots to do, Callie was fed up. She could only drink so many cocktails. Lounge by the pool so long. Only play so many hands of blackjack. She was done relaxing in this desolate, boring place. Still, she'd forgive Antarra for being a poor excuse of a country, so long as she got some real action. And soon.

Callie smirked as a woman walked by. A very gorgeous, very blonde woman with legs for days, outfitted in the shortest of shorts. Speaking of action . . . Callie thought to herself.

The woman smiled briefly at the hotel clerk, her smile illuminating the most adorable dimples on her cheeks. Her smile lit up the room. Callie felt a flush creep across the entirety of her body. Had the air conditioning in this place just failed? But Callie quickly realized that the sudden heat had come from an entirely internal source. The woman gave a whole new meaning to the word hottie. Callie unconsciously fanned herself with a nearby cocktail menu.

As quickly as she'd appeared, the bombshell was gone, disappearing into the nearby elevator. Callie attempted to shrug off the rush of attraction. This was no time for a fling. And trying to pick up anyone, let alone a woman, in a place like this would be unadvisable. Possibly even downright dangerous. Unable to shake the woman and those legs from her mind, Callie downed the last of her drink and headed back to her room. She needed a distraction. And sitting idly with no company but her own thoughts was not a way to do it. Maybe there was something on TV. She wasn't much for TV, but she'd take any distraction she could get at the moment.

* * *

><p>Callie sighed as she paced back and forth across her hotel suite. Yes, it was nice. All soft pillows and marble and glitz. There was even a Jacuzzi. But no amount of pampering and amenities could fix her problem. She was bored. Usually, she knew her assignment going in. There was no waiting for briefings. None of this, sit and bide your time crap. She felt like a caged rat. Yes, a very well fed, well taken care of rat, but caged nonetheless. There were only so many re-runs of Law and Order that one could take. She had been holed up at this stupid hotel for damn near a week and she was dying. Frustrated and needing a change of scenery, Callie slipped on a skimpy red bikini and headed to the roof deck pool. If nothing else, maybe she could work off some excess energy swimming some laps. And work on her tan. Or something.<p>

As Callie dove into the crystal clear water, her body cutting a smooth path like a knife, she couldn't help but feel some relief. The cool water spreading over her skin, her body gliding as her strokes sliced through the water helped wash away some of the tension. Ever since she'd been a little girl, growing up in Miami, she'd loved swimming. The feel of her body surrounded by water, the gentle tension of the liquid against her body as she swam. She often swam to clear her head, a habit she'd picked up years ago and had yet to give up. As Callie swam lap after lap, she could feel the anger, the tension, the impatience melting away.

After swimming for about half an hour, Callie decided to wrap things up. A few more laps and she'd be spent. As she turned her head to the side to take a breath, an unexpected flash of color came into view out of the corner of her eye. Obviously she had company. She hadn't seen exactly who – her vision blurred by the combination of water and her movement across the pool. Even so, Callie somehow sensed, somehow knew who she'd see once she'd finished her lap. The blonde. The very gorgeous, very sexy, very hot blonde. Callie couldn't help but hope that the blonde had the good taste to show off that body in a rather revealing bathing suit.

As Callie stopped at the wall, finishing her final lap, she smiled to herself. She wasn't disappointed. It was indeed Blondie. And she was wearing a barely there light blue string bikini. Callie looked at her with approval, for probably just a bit longer than was appropriate. But she didn't care. That body and that bikini made her feel reckless. The blonde smiled awkwardly at Callie as she slowly waded into the cool water.

Deciding that she needed to tone things down, Callie exited the pool and dried off. She laid back on the nearest lounge chair with a book, intent on at least pretending to catch some sun. She slipped on her sunglasses, partially to shield her eyes from the bright sun, but more importantly, to shield them from the giant blonde distraction in the pool. What the object of her attraction didn't know wouldn't hurt her, Callie mused. She attempted to read, but her eyes kept drifting over the top of the book towards the pool. The woman wasn't really swimming – obviously just there to cool off for a bit. Which was fine with Callie. The less time that body spent underwater, the better. And if Callie wasn't mistaken, the blonde was surreptitiously eyeing her up as well. Of course, Callie surmised, it had been a while since she'd gotten any action. Of any sort, sexual or otherwise. So her under-sexed, overly bored mind could just be playing tricks on her.

Callie's mouth suddenly ran dry. The blonde was apparently done swimming. As she pulled herself out of the pool, her perfect breasts heaved. Every inch of her perfect skin glistened with moisture. Rivulets of water slowly ran from her soaked hair down between those perfect, perfect breasts. Catching herself gawking, Callie slowly closed her wide open mouth, forced herself to breathe, and tried to train her eyes back on her book. Judging by the knowing, sly smile on the blonde's face, dimples and all, Callie had been caught. However embarrassed she might be, Callie wasn't really sorry. After watching the show as the blonde toweled off, including a rather perfect view of her ass as she bent over to dry her legs, Callie rose to leave. Suddenly, the cooling waters of the pool had no effect on her. She needed an ice cold shower. And fast.

* * *

><p>No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, Callie could not get the woman out of her head. She'd tried everything. A cold shower (or three). TV. A movie. Reading. Even a little self-help . . . Nothing cooled her down. Suddenly, Callie's encrypted cell phone rang. It could only mean one thing. Her assignment. She'd never been so thankful for a phone call in her entire life.<p>

"Hello?" She said?

"Is this Jean Val Jean?" The man on the line said.

"It is. What do you have for me?" Callie asked, completing her half of the secret code exchange, designed to ensure they were not talking to imposters.

"A loaf of bread." The man responded.

"Great. Hey Richard. What have you got for me?" Callie asked her boss.

"Eager, Torres. Very eager. I like that in an agent." Webber responded, a slight hint of humor in his tone.

"Yeah, well, you know. I've been sitting here. For a week. Just itching to go after some bad guys."

Webber chuckled. "Fair enough. Let me give you the overview. The details have been emailed to you at your encrypted account. Locations, names, dates, photos, and the like. The usual. And I don't have to remind you to be careful not to let any of that information end up in the wrong hands. This mission is too important to fail."

Callie nodded. "Understood."

Webber continued. "Late last month, we sent an elite squad of Navy Seals into Antarra. Their mission was to get inside a compound located about 50 miles from where you're currently located. We suspect this compound, which is disguised as an exclusive recreational club for Antarra's elite, is actually the headquarters of a terrorist group, Morvada. Morvada means 'freedom' in Antarran. Members of this organization are known to desire a new world order, in which their own personal belief system will be imposed on everyone. And they're known to be willing to use any means necessary to gain control."

"So what happened to the Seal team?" Callie asked.

"Their mission was an almost complete failure. Three of the men died. Two made it out alive. Barely. And one, a Lieutenant Jackson Avery, was captured. Of course, Morvada and the Antarran government are in no hurry to announce that such a raid even occurred. And we're in a tight spot as well. If the United States government were to disclose what had happened we could blow the entire operation. We need you, Torres to try and infiltrate the compound. Rescue Avery. And see what exactly is going on inside that compound. And you need to use any means necessary to do so. This may be a matter of not just United States national security, but of global security. We're counting on you, Torres, and we'll give you whatever support you need."

"Understood, sir. I will get to work right away." Callie responded.

"And Torres?" Webber said.

"Yes?"

"Don't fuck this up." He replied.

"I won't, sir." Callie said before hanging up.

She smiled to herself. She was jazzed. This was what she lived for. Living life dangerously. Saving lives. Saving the world. And she was damn good at it. She was a rock star.

* * *

><p>Deciding to have one last celebratory drink before getting down to business, Callie headed down to the bar. Perching herself on the stool at the end of the bar, she smiled to Gina the bartender, whom she'd befriended over the past week. She ordered her usual cocktail, a vodka tonic, and surveyed the place. Her heart stopped in her chest as her eyes landed on a very familiar, very welcome sight. The hot blonde that had haunted her dreams, as well as her daydreams, sat across the room. The woman was wearing a very low-cut top and was nursing her drink. Noticing Callie, the blonde offered her a shy smile, her blue eyes piercing. The woman refused to break the eye contact, which made Callie very uncomfortable in the best sort of way. She was relieved when Gina arrived with her drink, glad to have any excuse to look away for a moment, to regain her composure.<p>

Unable to keep her eyes off the blonde for long, Callie slowly returned her gaze across the bar. She absent-mindedly began to chew on the plastic swizzle stick in her drink, as she made eyes at the mystery woman. Callie couldn't help but think that a woman like that stuck out in a place like this. Not exactly the type that would go unnoticed. And she, Callie, certainly had noticed. The last remaining bits of air were sucked from Callie's lungs as the blonde teasingly licked her lips, a small, perfect tongue sweeping across that luscious mouth.

Callie was brought out of her reverie by the voice of Gina. "Why don't you two just get it on already." Gina, whispered, a smirk on her face.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Callie said, playing dumb.

"You and Blondie over there. You've been doing nothing but making sex eyes at each other since you got here. And I saw the way you checked her out the other day. So, stop staring like some sex-starved vulture and go talk to her."

"I don't know . . ." Callie began. "I'm not even sure she's into me. Or women for that matter."

Gina looked at Callie with sympathetic eyes. "Hun. Trust me. I'm a bartender. It's my job to know these things. Blondie over there. She wants in your pants. So go make it happen. Or if not, please, for the love of God, stop ogling her. It's painful to watch."

Callie chewed her bottom lip nervously as she pondered what Gina had just said. Maybe she did have a point. The woman had been sending Callie some pretty strong signals. Or so she thought. And she could use one last good fling before she began her mission tomorrow. But then again, maybe the signs weren't that strong. Maybe she was just desperate. And the blonde would be horrified to be propositioned by her. Callie wavered. What to do . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here it is folks, your first decision. What will Callie do? Here are your options. Vote with a comment/review**

**Go back to her room and forget all about the sexy blonde. At least for now. After all, she's got a job to do.**

**Go talk to the sexy blonde. After all, that eye sex has to mean something, right?**

**Sit at the bar and play hard to get. Wait and see if the blonde makes move. If Blondie wants a rock star like Callie, she's gonna have to work for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Covert Affairs 2/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet. This is a reader-driven fic. How the next chapter begins will be decided by reader vote.

A/N: And the winner of the first vote, with twice as many votes as second place is . . . You'll just have to read and find out. ;-)

A/N2: This chapter is dedicated to the New York State Senators who were open-minded enough and brave enough to stand up for marriage equality tonight.

* * *

><p>Callie wavered. What to do . . . Should she approach the woman? Her heart and certain other body parts were screaming yes. Begging yes. But her head, well, it was telling her other things. First of all, there was no guarantee that she'd get what she wanted, namely, a little fun before her mission, if she approached the woman. She might get rejected flat out. And she liked going into a new operation with a clear head and with confidence high. With her rockstar mojo intact. Not that her rock star status was defined solely by the number of her conquests. But it certainly was a factor. And rejection wouldn't add anything to the equation. But then again, she was Callie Torres. And she knew she was hot.<p>

Rejection didn't happen that often. At least, not the kind she cared about. Deep down, Callie knew that she avoided close personal relationships precisely to avoid the kind of rejection that really hurt. If she bounced from bed to bed, well, it was hard to get attached. And therefore hard to get hurt. Plus, in her line of work, attachments were a liability. A serious liability. The last few true relationships she'd tried had ended horribly. Not a mistake she was eager to repeat any time soon. But back to the mystery blonde . . .

Callie shook her thoughts of rejection out of her head. No need to worry about that. It wasn't like she was thinking of settling down with the woman. Just a little good, innocent fun. Okay, maybe not so innocent. Plus, judging by the smiles and heated stares they'd been exchanging, Callie didn't think rejection was a real possibility. The woman clearly wanted Callie as much as Callie wanted her. Either that, or she had a serious staring problem.

Even so, Callie continued to debate what her best option would be. She had to admit, as eager as she was to get to know the mystery woman, she also loved to play the game. And right now, she was thinking that it might be fun to play hard to get. To make Blondie work for it. Just a bit. Yes. That could be fun. After all, the woman and those eyes. That body. Those legs. That smile. Well, she'd been unconsciously teasing Callie for days. Maybe it was time to turn the table.

Callie smirked to herself, before taking a sip from her drink. She slowly raised her eyes to meet the bright blue ones across the bar. She let a flirtatious smile slip across her lips as she stared back at the woman. Callie readjusted her posture, leaning over the bar just a bit, making sure her best assets were on full display. Callie's smile widened as she saw the woman swallow hard, saw just a small, almost imperceptible hitch in her breathing, presumably in reaction to Callie's newly revealed cleavage. God did she love this game.

Callie continued to toy with her prey for a few minutes. Licking her lips. Tossing her hair. Batting her eyelashes. Flashing her cleavage. Finally, deciding it was time to put the next part of her plan into action, Callie removed her gaze from the blonde. Stopped paying any attention to her whatsoever. Callie studied her drink, chatted with Gina, pretended to read a menu. Callie smiled as she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. It hadn't taken long, maybe a minute, for the blonde bombshell to make her way over to Callie. Callie turned and gazed at the woman, for the first time, taking a moment to fully and openly rake the woman's body with her eyes. Rather than responding to the tap, Callie simply raised a bemused eyebrow, waiting for the blonde to speak.

"Hey." The blonde said softly, returning Callie's gaze.

"Hey." Callie responded, a smirk still firmly implanted on her face.

"May I join you?" The woman asked.

"Certainly." Callie said, gesturing to the seat next to hers.

"So we seem to be seeing a lot of each other." The woman began.

Callie smiled to herself. She'd love to see a lot more of this hottie and her gorgeous body. "So it seems." Callie responded coyly. "So what brings you to Antarra? No offense, but you don't exactly look like a native." Callie leaned across the bar, supposedly to grab a napkin, her breasts slightly grazing the woman's arm.

"I'm . . . uh . . . just taking some time off from work. Traveling the world. That sort of thing."

Callie noted the blonde's hesitation, but shrugged it off. Whether her stutter had been caused by a real hesitation or simply because of Callie's touch was anyone's guess. Callie smiled again to herself, loving the reaction she was getting from the woman.

"And what brings you to Antarra?" The blonde asked after taking a big gulp of the drink Gina had just set in front of her.

"Work." Callie said. "I can't say this place is a favorite of mine. It's so _hot_. All the time. Wouldn't you agree?"

The blonde smiled at Callie's emphasis at the word hot. "It certainly is. It's almost unbearable. It makes one want to, I don't know. Just strip down and run around naked." Before Callie knew it, gone was the shy, slightly flustered girl. In her place was a flirtatious minx, clearly intent on playing the game just as hard and just as well as Callie.

It was Callie's turn to stutter as the blonde slowly crept her fingers along the bar before beginning to lightly caress Callie's arm. "I . . . uh . . ."

The blonde chuckled at Callie's lack of a coherent response. Spurred on by the laughter, Callie regained her composure. She leaned in slightly, giving the woman a birds' eye view of the tops of her breasts. Watching the smile fade from the blonde's face was priceless. "Like what you see?" Callie asked.

"Um . . . what?" Her sparring companion replied.

"You know. Sightseeing. The hills, mountains . . ." Callie said coyly.

The blonde smirked. "Sure. Though I have to say, I've been a bit bored. There's absolutely no one to do . . . I mean _nothing_ to do around here."

Callie couldn't help but smile at the blonde's obvious and purposeful slip of the tongue. Their banter was really quite silly and quite cheesy. But she was loving every minute of it. Deciding it was time to make her move, Callie slowly placed a hand on the woman's mostly bare thigh. She leaned in close, gazing directly into those crystal blue eyes. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? I like you. I think you like me. What do you say that we take this conversation somewhere more private? Get to know each other better. You know. Spill our life stories, have a little fun . . ." Callie regretted her words as soon as they were out of her mouth. She felt the woman tense up. Clearly she'd crossed a line.

"Thanks for the offer. I'm super flattered. But it's getting late and I've got an early morning tomorrow. Perhaps a raincheck? I'm sure we're bound to run into each other again."

"Sure. I guess I'll take my leave. Early morning for me as well" Callie said, not quite certain how else to respond. So much for no rejection. She rose from her stool. Rejection or no rejection, she was in need of yet another cold shower. This woman had definitely gotten Callie's attention. If there was one thing Callie lived for, it was the thrill of the chase. Just as she turned to leave, she turned back towards the blonde. "I never got your name." Callie said.

"It's Erica." The blonde responded. "And yours?" She asked.

Callie smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out." With that, she headed to the door. Callie knew that this little game wasn't over just yet, despite the blonde's rejection of her advances.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Callie awoke to a phone call. Her eyes bleary with sleep, she rolled over and grabbed her phone. She picked it up, went through her code words, and waited for Webber to explain the reason for his call.<p>

"Torres. Good, I caught you. We've gotten some recent intel that suggests that this compound has more security than we previously thought."

"And?" Callie prompted.

"They've got some pretty complex computer security systems."

"What of it?" Callie replied. "I can hack computers with the best of them."

"Not these computers, Torres. These are state of the art. Not the kind of thing we want an amateur, casual hacker playing around with."

Callie scoffed at Webber's words. "I'm far from an amateur, Richard."

"I know, but Callie, this mission is too important to compromise just to stroke your ego. We're going to bring in an expert to help you."

"I don't need the help." Callie protested. Not only was she confident in her computer skills, but she preferred to work alone. An extra person meant that she moved that much more slowly. Had to worry about someone besides herself.

"Torres. This is not open for discussion. We're getting you the best of the best. We've identified a potential candidate. This candidate is perfect. She has a PhD. in computer science. Former NSA hacker. Her other credentials are stellar as well."

"So what's the problem?" Callie asking, sensing his hesitation.

"We're having a little trouble getting her on board."

"Why?" Callie asked.

"Apparently she's quit the business. Not taking any new jobs. We've got her former boss on the task, trying to convince her."

"Why not just go with another hacker? Surely there's more than one expert out there." Callie said.

"Yes. But she's the best. And this mission requires the best." Webber responded.

"And what does this mean for me?" Callie asked, afraid of where this was going.

"It means sit tight for right now." Webber said.

Callie let out a frustrated sigh. "Understood." After saying her goodbyes, Callie sank back into the pillows on her bed. She let out a groan. More waiting. With nothing to do but think about that blonde. And all the dirty things she wanted to do to her.

* * *

><p>Arizona's phone rang early that morning. Expecting the call, Arizona answered quickly. "Robbins." She said.<p>

"Hey, Arizona." Miranda Bailey, Arizona's ex-boss, replied.

"What's up?" Arizona asked. Bailey had emailed her the day before and had requested a call.

"The U.S. government is requesting your help with a top secret mission." Bailey began.

"But I'm . . ." Arizona was cut off by her former boss.

"Yes. I am fully aware that you are retired. But they wouldn't take no for an answer. Apparently they want you and only you."

"What about Teddy?" Arizona offered. "She's every bit as good as me."

"I already offered. They wanted nothing to do with her."

Arizona sighed. "My answer is still no."

"I get it. But I promised them that I would at least give you the details before accepting your refusal."

"Ok. Fine. Spill it." Arizona was eager to get the call over with.

"They weren't big on details, obviously, since it's top secret. All I know is that a Navy Seal has been captured. Apparently in the country of Antarra. The government is very keen to rescue this Seal and other things, which they wouldn't go into. Wherever he's being held is heavily guarded by top notch computerized security. That's where you'd come in."

Arizona's mouth went dry at Bailey's description. The information she'd just heard piqued her interest. It was definitely tempting. Too perfect almost. But did she really want to run around with some U.S. spy? Probably some jerk who thinks that he's god gift to women. Someone who thinks he's the next James Bond? But still . . . It was so tempting. This could be her chance to really help.

After some hesitation, Arizona replied. "Okay. Tell them I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Callie made her way to the hotel bar. She'd received word from Webber that she was to meet her hacker at the bar. Some woman named Arizona Robbins. Callie struggled not to laugh at that name. Absurd. Probably some nerd with a pocket protector and tape on her glasses. Probably loved Star Trek and spoke Klingon fluently. Callie had been told that she would know Dr. Robbins because she would be reading a copy of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. What a dork . . .<p>

Callie walked into the bar, the self-satisfied smile that was the result of her own private nerd jokes still on her face. However, Callie's grin slid from her face as she saw who was reading Jane Austen at the bar. Not a nerd at all. Far from it. It was . . .the hot blonde. The one she'd recently toyed with. The one who had flirted back. The one who had told her that her name was . . . Erica. Not Arizona. What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so I'm sorry about the Erica joke. Okay, yeah, I'm not really that sorry. I just wanted to let you readers know that just as many things in the spy world, everything may not be as it seems. Anyhoo . . . here's your choice. How does Callie react? Arizona lied about her name. What the heck is up with that, right? Options are below. Vote in a commentreview. Of course, I'd love to hear your thoughts/reviews beyond just the vote. I truly appreciate them. Okay. On with the vote!**

**Angrily confront Blondie. I'm the spy here, not you! What's your game, bitch? After all, anger can be hot.**

**Pretend that she'd already forgotten Arizona and her fake name. Blondie wasn't so memorable. Play hard to get again. Two can play at this covert game.**

**Walk right back out of the bar. Callie's a hot lone wolf. Don't need no lying, secretive geek tying her down. **


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Covert Affairs 3/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet. This is a reader-driven fic. How the next chapter begins will be decided by reader vote.

A/N: For Jessie. The magic number is 5.

* * *

><p>Callie's grin slid from her face as she saw who was reading Jane Austen at the bar. Not a nerd at all. Far from it. It was . . .the hot blonde. The one she'd recently toyed with. The one who had flirted back. The one who had told her that her name was . . . Erica. Not Arizona. What the hell?<p>

Callie paused for a moment, pondering what exactly she should do. The blonde . . . Arizona . . . Erica, whatever her name was, hadn't noticed her yet. The fact that the woman had lied about her name made Callie's blood boil. It wasn't exactly the way to start off a trust-filled working relationship. But then again, Callie reminded herself, she hadn't exactly been upfront with her identity either. Was it fair to hold the woman before her to a different standard? But on the other hand, she was the spy. She was the one with the secret mission. When they'd met, presumably Arizona had no idea she'd be called upon to help with a covert operation. So why the secrecy?

And now that Callie thought about it, what the hell was a woman like Arizona Robbins doing in a place like Antarra? And what was she doing there just days before being called in for a top secret job? It seemed too convenient to be a coincidence. Finally, Callie brushed off her anger. At least for the time being. Starting off any relationship, working or otherwise, with accusations and anger was hardly the ideal solution. She'd play it cool . . . for now. Maybe play it _really_ cool. Pretend she'd already forgotten their encounter from the other night. If the blonde wanted to remain anonymous, remain forgettable, so be it. Two could play at that game. With a self-satisfied smirk, Callie approached the woman.

"Dr. Robbins?" Callie said nonchalantly.

The blonde woman before her lowered her book, those familiar blue eyes peeking out over the top of the pages. Just a hint of a smile flashed across Callie's lips as she saw the shock register on the woman's face.

Recovering, Arizona smiled awkwardly and offered her hand to Callie. "That's me. You must be Calliope Torres." A slight smirk played across Arizona's face, letting Callie know that she definitely remembered their nameless encounter from a few days ago.

"That's right. Nice to meet you, Dr. Robbins." Callie said, returning Arizona's smirk, but pretending it was indeed their first meeting. Choosing to continue to play it cool, Callie turned to the bartender and ordered her usual, a vodka tonic before turning her attention back to the blonde.

"Please, call me Arizona." The blonde replied.

Callie arched a knowing eyebrow, a subtle and silent reference to Arizona's use of a fake name just days earlier. "People call me Callie." Their unspoken game was interrupted as Gina set Callie's drink down on the bar.

"No martini? Shaken not stirred?" Arizona asked playfully. "How very un-spy-like of you."

Callie couldn't help but chuckle. "I try my best not to be a walking stereotype. Which I see, applies to you as well. Not exactly what I picture when I think of someone with a doctorate in computer science."

"I'm full of all sorts of surprises." Arizona responded flirtatiously.

Callie smiled again, but then caught herself. She was falling right back into their seductive banter of a few days ago. She chastised herself, remembering that this woman was indeed full of secrets. That there was something not quite right about her. That she was definitely hiding something. And, Callie reminded herself, just because this woman was like walking, liquid sex, did not mean that she could forget that Arizona Robbins was not to be trusted. At least not yet. No matter how damn sexy she was.

"So, anyway . . . shall we get down to business?" Callie said, immediately feeling a flush creep across her skin as the double meaning of her words hit her.

Arizona had to admit, she'd been a little surprised when she'd been told to meet a woman spy at the hotel bar. She'd been expecting some chauvinist, macho guy who'd expect her to play damsel in distress. And she'd been more than a little surprised, shocked even, when she discovered just who Calliope Torres was. Yes, this spy was definitely a woman. All woman. And unfortunately (or fortunately) for Arizona, Calliope Torres and her mystery crush from a few days ago were one in the same. One the one hand, she'd be lying to herself if she'd said she wasn't glad to have a chance to spend some quality time up close and personal with the gorgeous Latina. On the other hand, she hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot with the woman. Lying about her name, leading her on . . . And Callie did not seem in any hurry to acknowledge Arizona's deception. She'd expected anger. This subtle game definitely had Arizona confused. And intrigued.

Arizona nearly choked on her drink when Callie suggested that they get down to business. Obviously Callie had meant actual business. Not dirty business. Still, the double meaning was not lost on her. And wasn't lost on Callie either, judging from the cute blush that betrayed Callie's embarrassment.

Deciding to remain professional, Arizona simply nodded and replied, "sure." Yes, keeping a professional distance was best. As much as this gorgeous woman stirred desires and feelings within her unlike any she'd felt for a very long time, now was not the time for emotional entanglements. Emotions were messy. They led to poor choices. They led to lowered defenses. And right now, the last thing Arizona could afford was a costly mistake because she'd lowered her guard. No sex was worth that. No matter how hot that sex promised to be.

"So how much do you know?" Callie began, glad that Arizona had let her off the hook.

"Not much." Arizona replied.

"Okay. Why don't we head back to my room and I'll tell you what I know. Not the kind of thing we should be talking about in a public place like this."

"Super." Arizona responded.

As they headed back to Callie's room, both women couldn't help but think about the fact that they'd almost taken this exact path a few nights before, with very different intentions. They walked in silence, both lost in their thoughts, both warring with the unavoidable attraction and their need to keep their distance.

Callie opened the door to her room and held it open for Arizona. As Arizona passed, Callie's breath hitched as she took in the subtle citrusy scent of the blonde's perfume. It was intoxicating and it took all of Callie's willpower to remind herself that this woman was full of secrets and that it would be a dangerous game to trust her so willingly. Especially just for the sake of a good roll in the hay.

They settled on the sofa in the small living area of Callie's suite and Callie began the briefing. "So what we know is that a team of Navy Seals was sent to raid a secret compound of the extremist group Morvada. Have you heard of them?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded. "Of course. A bunch of crazies who are not afraid to use terrorism to try and force their beliefs on others."

"Yeah, a little over simplified, but it'll do." Callie said. "Anyway, they've got a compound out in the desert about 50 miles from here." Callie unrolled a map and pointed out the location. "It's disguised as a sort of elite club for Antarra's rich and powerful. The type of club that you don't get into without a very exclusive invite. The club itself does exist, but our intel suggests that somewhere in that compound, Morvada is hiding a weapon. Possibly a biological weapon. The Seal team went in, but somehow, their mission was compromised. Almost as if members of Morvada were expecting them. A few of the Seals died, a few escaped with their lives, barely. And one other Seal was captured. We don't know if he's dead or alive."

Arizona's face blanched at the details. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. This operation was so much bigger than anything she'd dealt with before. Sure, she'd spent some time in the Marines. She'd been in high pressure situations. But never like this. Never with so much on the line. If she couldn't see this mission through to the end, she'd never forgive herself. "I see." She responded, all business, doing her best to hide her emotions, her fears. "And where do I come in?"

We don't know much yet, but according to my superiors, the compound is laden with all sorts of computerized security. The most state-of-the-art, hacker-proof software out there. So I'll need your help, when the time is right, to get me through that security."

Arizona nodded again. "Okay. So when do we start? Tonight? Let's get these bastards before they can cause any more harm."

Callie leaned back and held her hands up. "Whoa there! Not so fast. We need to take our time. Be patient. Find the right way to get in there."

"I don't understand. From what you've said, time is of the essence. We need to get in there before anyone else, that Navy Seal gets hurt. Or stop them before they use that weapon. Cleary, after the Seal raid, Morvada knows the U.S. government is onto them. They're not going to sit back and wait. So neither can we." Arizona was beginning to feel tense. She desperately needed this mission to go well. But she couldn't let on just how much so. And Callie already had reasons to doubt her. All because of her stupid fake name back at the bar.

"Arizona . . ." Callie began, in a slightly condescending tone. "First of all, we have no idea if this Seal is even still alive. So yes, while I want to rescue him, this operation has to be done right. It's not just his life at stake, it's the whole world. So we will take our time, gather intelligence, and wait for the right opportunity."

Arizona was growing frustrated and she ran a hand through her blonde locks before letting out a sigh. Callie seemed to be taking this far too lightly. "I don't get it. Give me a gun, we'll sneak in there tonight, and I'll disable any security cameras and alarms along the way. This is what I get paid for."

Callie was getting annoyed. This woman had been on her team for less than an hour and she was already trying to tell her how to do her job. "I appreciate your input. But just because you've watched a few action movies does not make you an expert on these things. I'm not just going to give you a weapon and let you go play G.I. Jane, when you're more like Tech-Geek Barbie."

Arizona, put off by Callie's attempt to talk down to her, responded in kind. "Barbie? I don't think so. I'll have you know that I spent 6 years in the Marine Corps. So don't act like you're some big shot and that I've never been out from behind my computer screen. I'm every bit as badass as you are."

Callie exploded, the combination of stress and distrust, mixed with more than just a little pent up sexual frustration finally fraying at her nerves. "Listen. I don't know who you think you are, but this is my show. I'm the expert here. Not you. I call the shots. You are simply here to help. You work for me. Understood? And if you do anything, I mean _anything_, to compromise this mission, so help me God, I will show you exactly how much of a badass I can be."

"You know what? I don't need this. This is exactly why I quit this business to begin with. I'm out of here." Arizona said, rising and storming from the room.

* * *

><p>As the door slammed, Callie slumped back onto the couch. What the hell was that all about? One minute, the woman was clueless about the mission, the next, she expected to be calling all the shots? Ridiculous. In a fit of rage, she called headquarters.<p>

Callie breathed a sigh of relief to find Webber at his desk. "Richard. You've got to find me another hacker. I can't work with that woman."

"Torres. What have you gone and done?" Webber asked, exasperated already.

"Nothing, Richard. It's her. She waltzes in here and expects to be in charge. Expects to tell me what she thinks is best and for me to just go along with it. She's an amateur. I'm the professional."

"Callie. Calm down. First of all, did it ever occur to you that someone else might be right? I'm not saying she was right in this situation. . ."

"She wasn't." Callie cut him off. "Wanted to just go and storm the compound, just the two of us. Like some crazed Thelma and Louise on steroids."

"Like I said, she might not have been right here, but you're going to have to learn to work with her. As. A. Team. Not your strong suit, Torres. Teamwork. But you're going to have to try. Because she's the best and we're not getting you a replacement."

"But Richard." Callie began.

"No buts, Torres. You work with her." He said.

"What about the fact that I can't trust her?" Callie said. "I met her. Here in Antarra. Days before we even knew there was a need for someone like her. Isn't that just a little too convenient? And she lied to me about her name. I met her at the bar and she flat out gave me a fake name. How can I work with someone who's hiding something?"

"Torres. I understand your concern. Though, if I'm not mistaken, and let's face it, I'm not, I'm guessing part of your anger is from the fact that she turned you down. Isn't that right?"

"What? No!" Callie replied a little too quickly.

"Torres . . . " Webber said. "You and I both know how you act when you don't get what . . . or who . . . you want."

"Fine. Whatever. It's a moot point anyway, Richard. I can't trust her. And I can't work with her. So let's move on."

"Torres. Like I said. You're going to have to work with her. And as far as trusting her goes, don't worry. As I'm sure you're aware, her background has been fully screened. She checks out. So whatever her reasons for being secretive, well, they're not important here. So go make nice." Richard instructed.

"I can't." Callie protested.

"Why not?" Webber asked, frustrated.

"Because we didn't exactly end things on nice terms. She stormed off. Said something about not needing this job."

"Torres. You are to go and apologize. This mission will not be compromised because you overreacted to the fact that this woman didn't fall into bed with you." Webber said, his voice firm.

"That's not it at all . . ." Callie responded.

"Well, I don't care what your excuse is. With this mission, there are no excuses. Now go clean up your mess. There are lives at stake."

"Yes, sir." Callie replied before hanging up.

She threw an exasperated arm over her eyes and let out a sigh. She certainly had made a mess of things. Granted, she was right and Arizona was wrong. Clearly. Even so, she did feel a little guilty about the way she'd handled things. She didn't usually fly off the handle like that. Webber might have been partially right – Callie was frustrated, in more ways than one.

But even so, could she really apologize? Webber had emphasized the importance of doing so. The importance of working as a team, with this woman. But despite what Webber had said, she still didn't trust the woman. Not completely. And in her business, trust was everything.

* * *

><p>As Arizona stormed into her room and threw herself onto the bed, she felt the tears come. She hated it. Hated herself. When she was angry, she cried. It looked and it felt weak. But she couldn't help it. Growing up in a family of Marines, weakness was frowned upon. She'd even proven her toughness by doing her own stint with the Corps. Eventually, unable to live her life as a lie under "Don't Ask, Don't Tell," she'd quit for a life of civilian service. She'd still served her country, working for the NSA, before leaving to work in the private sector. Recently, she'd just lost all passion for her work, for her life in general. But this new assignment seemed like a bright prospect. A chance to make a difference , to fix things. But now this. . .<p>

Things had started out so promising. A little relaxation, a little flirtation with a gorgeous woman. A little mystery, a little adventure. But it had come back to bite her in the ass . . . hard. Who knew that her counterpart in the secret, flirtatious game would turn out to be the very spy she was supposed to work with. And turn out to be a royal control freak. A royal bitch. Could she really work with her? Was it worth it?

Arizona had left in a hurry. Not so much because she was sure she could never work with Calliope Torres, but because she didn't want the woman to see her cry. One could only insist on being a badass for so long. And tears were not exactly a convincing display of badassery. So she'd made an angry excuse and fled.

Arizona sat up and wiped her tears. She needed some time to think this through. Did she really want this? All the frustration. All the worry. All the stress. Was it worth it? If so, she had some major apologizing to do. Even if she didn't mean it. After all, the woman had basically called her weak and stupid. But even so . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Time once again to make a decision. I apologize if last chapter's decisions A and B kind of both found their way into this chapter. I did stick to your choice and neither one brought up the fake name, as promised. All the same, I needed a few angry sparks to fly. Anyway, on to this chapter's choice. Please leave your vote and any other thoughtscomments you have in a review/comment. Reviews = love. Anyway . . . right now our girls are at an impasse. What should they do?**

**Callie clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Despite the fact that Arizona came in and tried to run the show, Callie needs to let go. For the good of the mission. Callie needs to go and apologize. After all, she's not going to get within a mile of that captured Seal and that weapon without Arizona's fierce skills.**

**Arizona needs to apologize. Where does she get off thinking she's the next female action hero? Sure, she's got some Marine training, but when it comes to the spy world, that's Callie's domain.**

**No one should apologize. They've both got a reason to be angry. Go their separate ways and see where their secret, mysterious and sexy paths cross next.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Covert Affairs 4/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet. This is a reader-driven fic. How the next chapter begins will be decided by reader vote.

* * *

><p>Callie paced back and forth across her hotel room. Webber was insane! Why the hell couldn't they just replace this Robbins woman? She couldn't be that special.<p>

And to think, Richard had thought she was just pissed off because Arizona hadn't immediately fallen into bed with her. Callie scoffed out loud. Like she, the consummate professional, would let a little rejection skew her judgment. Please . . .

Sure. Dr. Arizona Robbins was attractive. Okay. She was fucking gorgeous. Hot. Breathtaking. But that had nothing to do with Callie's reaction. Or so she'd keep telling herself. If she repeated it often enough, maybe she'd start to believe it . . .

After taking a few more moments to calm down, Callie headed to Arizona's room, hoping to find her. She still didn't trust the woman, at least not completely. In her job, trusting too easily could have disastrous results. However, Webber had assured her that Arizona had passed a thorough background check. Callie knew that Richard wouldn't risk this mission – it was too important – that much was clear. I f her boss had had any doubts about Arizona's trustworthiness, she wouldn't be here. No question. So, Callie reminded herself, she needed to do her best to trust the woman, to treat her like a valued team member, to respect her. After all, they'd be working closely together. Very closely. Which was both good and bad. Callie definitely wasn't going to object to having to spend so much time with a bombshell like Dr. Arizona Robbins. But on the other hand, she needed to focus, and Arizona might turn out to be a giant distraction.

Callie hesitated as she approached Arizona's door. This wouldn't be easy. Even if Callie could admit to herself that she might have overreacted, apologizing wasn't her strong suit. She hated admitting that she was wrong . . . not that she was all that wrong here. But she had to swallow her pride for the good of the mission. She stared at Arizona's door, willing herself to knock. She struggled, but finally rapped her knuckles against the door. She just hoped she could smooth things over. As she waited for an answer, Callie ran a frustrated hand through her hair and sighed. This was definitely shaping up to be her most difficult mission yet.

* * *

><p>Arizona lay on her bed, a hand flung across her eyes. How had she let things get so out of control so fast? Callie had completely lost it. She hadn't even taken the time to listen to Arizona's reasons for speed. Sure, Callie had a point – this was her mission. But Arizona had been under the impression that they were working as a team. Callie's intense and sudden fury had taken Arizona completely by surprise.<p>

Arizona couldn't help but wonder if part of Callie's rage was due to the fact that they'd been playing this flirtatious game for a few days. Arizona knew that her emotions were already running high from her anonymous interactions with Callie prior to their professional meeting. And now, Callie had discovered that the very woman she'd been flirting with was the one she had to work with on a top secret mission? Arizona could understand how the wash of emotions – the interest, the desire, the curiosity, and now, the suspicion, could be a dangerous mix when put in a stressful situation.

And, Arizona admitted to herself, she hadn't exactly made things easy. Though neither of them had even mentioned their prior interactions, she knew without a doubt that Callie remembered. And remembered that she'd used that stupid fake name. Arizona regretted that. She didn't even know why she'd done it. It had been an impulse, just part of the mysterious game of cat and mouse that they'd been playing. But now it had come around to bite her in the ass. There was no way Callie could trust her now.

Arizona pondered her options. She could just throw in the towel. Quit. Wish Callie well and head back to the United States. It would be the easy thing to do. She'd quit the business to avoid situations just like the one she was in now – unneeded stress, unneeded pressure. She could go home, spend time with her family, and figure out what to do with the rest of her life.

But deep down, Arizona knew quitting wasn't an option. First of all, she knew that she needed to see this mission through. That she'd never forgive herself if she quit because she couldn't get along with Callie and then the mission went south. She wouldn't risk the lives of many people just for that. Also, with a father for a Marine and time in the service herself, she had a large sense of duty. Of seeing a commitment through to the end. So quitting was not an option, as her father often reminded her as a child. So she needed to go find Callie, apologize, try to make things right.

Just as Arizona was summoning the courage to head back to Callie's room, there was a knock at the door. She rose and headed to answer, the opening door revealing a slightly (though not totally) repentant looking Agent Torres.

"Hey." Callie said, a bit sheepishly.

"Hey." Arizona said, her blue eyes studying the woman before her.

Callie couldn't help but feel just a little flush, just a little increase in her heartbeat as Arizona stared at her intently. Something about this woman just got under her skin.

"Come in." Arizona said, gesturing for Callie to enter.

"Thanks." Callie said. After taking a seat and setting down her bag, she eyed Arizona cautiously. "So . . . I'm sorry for blowing up the way I did. I need you to know that I have the final say on how this mission is run, but I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I guess, I'm just . . . I don't know. Frustrated." She offered Arizona a small smile, hoping the blonde understood her meaning. "Anyway . . . I hope you'll still agree to work with me. Director Webber assures me you're the best. And I need the best for this operation."

Arizona nodded. "I'm sorry too. I had no right to just barge in and start telling you how to do your job. Not that it's an excuse, but I had good reason. The last project I worked on – a hacking job for the FBI –we waited too long. Partially because I wanted more time to figure a particularly difficult encryption system. As a result, lives were lost. I still carry that burden with me. So I'm sorry if I pushed too hard. My emotions were running high and I just got caught up. It won't happen again. But you're going to have to trust me to do my job. When there are decisions involving my area of expertise, I need you to trust me."

Callie nodded. "I can do that."

Both of them were thinking about the elephant in the room. The trust issue. The fact that they'd both been a bit secretive when they'd first met.

Arizona took a deep breath, pondering her next move. "So . . . I should also apologize for giving you a fake name the other day. I don't really have a good excuse for it. I just wanted to get away, be someone else, live a bit dangerously for while. So I said it, on an impulse. Which . . . given our new working relationship on a top secret mission, isn't exactly a way to build trust." Arizona began.

"Fake name? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, _Erica_." Callie said teasingly. Callie was glad that Arizona had broached the subject. While it might take her a while to fully trust the blonde, this was at least a start.

Arizona was relieved that Callie had brushed it off and relaxed a bit. "So, we're okay?" Arizona asked tentatively.

"We're okay." Callie said, smiling a bit. Neither of them could completely forget their past encounters – both the near seduction and the fight – but both were willing to try and look past it.

"Super. It'll be a pleasure working with you Calliope." Arizona said, offering her hand to Callie.

Callie took her hand and shook it. Both women were rendered temporarily speechless as their hands touched. The jolt of feeling, every nerve ending standing on edge. If Callie hadn't known better, she would have been sure that sparks were literally flying between them. Neither of them seemed in any hurry to release the other's hand. Callie gazed into Arizona's bright blue eyes, a slightly bemused look on her face. "A pleasure indeed."

Slightly uncomfortable, Arizona finally broke eye contact, let go of Callie's hand, and nervously cleared her throat. "Anyway. Perhaps we should discuss the mission. Where we go from here. As you made very clear earlier, we can't just go storm the compound. So how do we get in?"

"Well, I haven't quite figured that out yet. Right now, we need to try and uncover exactly what we're dealing with. We'll go in blind if we have to, but if there's any way we can get some specs on the property beforehand, we need to do so. We need every advantage we can get."

Arizona nodded. "So how do we go about doing that?"

Callie offered a knowing smile and pulled out a file. "One of things that the agency provided me with was a list of possible targets." Callie looked up and saw Arizona looked a bit perplexed. A look that on Arizona, was damn adorable. Callie caught herself grinning goofily before withdrawing back behind her serious professional façade. This was no time for personal attachments, no time to let her growing attraction for this woman get in the way. There would be plenty of time for hooking up with pretty blondes later. "What I mean by targets," Callie continued, "is people with access to the compound who might either be turned to our side, or who at least might be tricked into divulging information. The key is picking the right person. This game is a bit like baseball. You only get so many strikes and you're out. If we try, and fail, too many times, we'll start to raise suspicions. Asking too many people the same questions and we'll stick out. And in this business, one can't afford to stick out."

Callie spread out several pages – dossiers on various Antarran citizens, complete with photographs, addresses, personal histories, habits, vices and the like. She studied the files, an intense and focused look on her face. Arizona struggled to steady her breathing as she watched Callie work. She was gorgeous. Stunning. And the intensity and intelligence that oozed from every pore of Callie's body as she pondered her options had Arizona's nerves on edge. She was instantly and irreparably drawn to this woman. No matter that just a short time ago they'd come to blows. No matter that they'd begun their relationship with insults and mistrust. No matter what she did, Arizona could not focus on anything but the woman before her.

Struggling to find something, anything to distract her from the urge to jump Callie then and there, Arizona grabbed the nearest dossier and began to read. After finishing her reading, Arizona handed it to Callie. "What about this guy?"

Callie took the paper and studied the photograph of a small, skinny, rather nerdy looking guy. As she read his file and pondered, she nodded slowly. "This could work. Ray Mortano. Apparently, he's one of the main tech support guys at the compound. Could come in handy if we can get him to give us information on the computer systems. Even if we can get him to just tell us the layout, what it's like, how we get in, that would be great. But the fact that he knows their computers is a bonus. So now the question becomes, how do we arrange a chance meeting with him?"

Arizona smirked, as she already knew the answer to this one. She pointed to a line about halfway down the page.

"Yes!" Callie looked up at Arizona with a brilliant smile. "Great idea. He likes to spend his spare time counting cards at the blackjack table."

Arizona nodded. "Typical geek hobby – loves calculating the odds of card games. Anyway, we head down to the casino, act like we're just tourists there to have a good time, and bide our time. Wait for good old Ray to make his appearance. We strike up a conversation, flirt a little, and see what happens. Trust me. After hanging out with as many computer geeks as I have, I know. A tiny bit of female attention and guys like this are putty in your hands."

Callie offered Arizona a smirk. "Maybe you're not so bad after all, Robbins." She playfully punched Arizona in the arm, instantly regretting it as the contact sent her nerves ablaze all over again. Callie swallowed hard as Arizona shot her a dimpled grin in return. The key to this mission was going to be focus. And not just a focus on the gorgeous woman in front of her.

"It's still fairly early. Why don't we get changed into something that will get this guy all riled up and head down to the casino?" Callie finally offered. She just prayed that she could keep her hormones in check.

Arizona nodded. It took all of her effort not to blurt out that _anything_ Callie chose to wear would rile her up. Forget about Ray the target. "Sounds good," she finally managed. "Meet you in the lobby in half an hour?" She tried to keep her cool. The last thing Arizona needed Callie to know was how hot and bothered she was.

Callie gathered up her files and headed to the door. "See you in half an hour." She said, steadying her breathing as she exited.

* * *

><p>Callie's legs nearly collapsed beneath her as Arizona strode from the elevator half an hour later. She was wearing a deep blue, halter-neck dress that cut about mid-thigh, displaying those gorgeous, mesmerizing legs that had haunted Callie's dreams over the past week. Callie struggled to keep her tongue in her mouth, wanting to just stare and pant like some rabid dog. In way, she was rabid. She was crazy. She was crazy with lust for the woman before her.<p>

Arizona didn't notice Callie's stunned look because she was entirely too busy doing some gawking of her own. Callie was wearing a sleek red dress with a plunging neckline that left very little to the imagination. The dress clung to every curve of her luscious body and Arizona struggled to keep herself upright. Finally, taking a deep breath, she stepped from the elevator and strode toward Callie.

Their eyes locked as Arizona walked the few steps that separated them. It was as if time slowed, only they existed. Sounds were muted, other sights were blurred. In that moment, they lived only for one another. Finally, Arizona reached Callie.

Offering a small, dimpled smirk. Arizona raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Callie nodded. "Let's go. We've got a hot date." She paused, knowing very well the tease she was being. "A date with Ray the tech geek."

Arizona chuckled softly at Callie's obvious tease. Knowing that two could play at that game. "That we do. Now let's get it on. I mean. Let's get on with it." She smirked back at Callie and they headed into the casino.

They settled at a bar near the blackjack tables, content to just sit back and wait, hoping that their mark would make his appearance soon. They ordered drinks and settled into a light, easy conversation. Since they really couldn't talk much about their mission, given the public setting, they focused on the personal.

"So tell me about your family." Callie asked after they'd discussed favorite movies, books, colors, and other nonsense.

"Well, my father is a retired colonel in the U.S. Marine Corps. He and my mom live in San Diego now."

"Any siblings?" Callie asked. Immediately, she sensed some tension in Arizona and regretted the question.

Arizona nodded and looked down. "I have…had one brother, Timothy. He and I both followed in our dad's footsteps and joined the service. But Tim. Well, he was killed in combat."

Callie placed a gentle hand on Arizona's arm. She could tell the wounds were still raw, still hurt. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something that would upset you."

Arizona shook her head and brushed away a single tear. "It's okay. Not something you could have known. Asking about family is a perfectly logical and acceptable thing to do. So, anyway, what about your family?"

Callie responded quickly. "Well, my parents and my sister Aria still live in Miami, where I grew up. We don't talk much these days."

"Work keeps you too busy?" Arizona asked.

"Not exactly. Though work does help provide an excuse."

"What then?" Arizona replied.

Callie hesitated to say the words. She didn't know why exactly. Arizona had given her all of the right signals. Even so, it was something she couldn't take back. And she'd been burned in the past before. "Well . . ." She chewed on her lip a bit, nervous for some reason. "I grew up dating men. Even married one. But then, well, I fell for a woman. Things didn't work out, but I eventually got the courage to tell my family. They're very strict Catholics. They didn't take it so well. So we don't really talk as much anymore."

"Now it's my turn to be sorry." Arizona said, laying her hand gently on top of Callie's. "I'm sure they'll come around. They love you. And that's what love is about. Supporting your loved ones no matter what. When I told my dad that I was gay, I expected him, the rigid Marine, to throw me out. Instead, he asked me if I was still who he raised me to be. He didn't care who I loved, so long as I was a good person, so long as I protected the things and the people I loved. He isn't a man who bends, but he bent for me. I bet your family does that too, eventually. It may just take time."

Callie nodded, her chocolate brown eyes gazing into Arizona's. "I hope you're right." She said, practically at a whisper. Both felt a sense of relief, of growing trust. They'd both just shared a little piece of personal anguish. And now, all the cards were on the table – at least the falling for the straight girl dilemma was out of the picture. They sat there, eyes locked, no words needing to be spoken, for a few moments. Then Callie saw Arizona's eyes flicker to something over her shoulder.

"Now, not to ruin the mood, but our boy Ray has just shown up." Arizona said. "So who gets the job of seducing him? I think I'm up for the job." Arizona said, readjusting her dress, slightly jiggling her perfect breasts, much to Callie's delight and dismay.

It took all of her energy to pry her eyes away from Arizona's delicious chest. Focus, Torres. She reminded herself. She looked back up at Arizona to see a knowing smirk. She'd been caught staring. Oh well, Callie thought. There were worse things. She smirked back. "I don't know. I'm pretty good at this sort of thing. I think you should let me handle Ray over there. Trust me, when I'm through, he won't know what hit him."

"Aw, come on, Calliope. Why do you get to have all the fun?" Arizona pouted teasingly.

Callie opened her mouth to correct Arizona's use of her full name but stopped herself. Normally, she hated being called Calliope and threatened death or seriously bodily injury to anyone who dared use her full name. Yet somehow, she loved it coming from those mesmerizing lips.

"I don't know . . ." Callie began.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay folks. So here we are at our next fork in the road. As you may have noticed, this whole reader vote thing has taken on a life of it's own. Last chapter, I gave you choices A, B, and C. And what won? By a large margin? A choice D (have them both apologize) – an option I hadn't even offered. What is the lesson here? This is your fic. If you think things should go in a way that I haven't offered, go ahead and let me know. If there are enough votes, I don't think the idea is crazy, and I think I can write it, I'm totally open to suggestions. However, just to be safe, your best bet is to vote for one of the offered options and then give me your brilliant ideas. That way, if I don't go with your idea, you still get a vote. And of course, there may be times when I can't take your suggestions. I mean, who knows? The mass of readers may suddenly all vote to have Callie confess her undying love for Mark Sloan or have Arizona be a telepathic ninja zombie from the planet Mars. So bear with me – but as you can see from this chapter, I appreciate all input. But I ramble (again). So your choice here is this: Our ladies are going to try and seduce that poor unsuspecting geek Ray. Who should have the first crack at him?<strong>

**A. Arizona. She's a gorgeous hot blonde. She's got dimples. Legs for days. Oh, and did I mention those dimples?**

**B. Callie. Dark, mysterious, exotic. The seductive, powerful, badass lady in red. Ray needs a rock star in his life.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Covert Affairs 5/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet. This is a reader-driven fic. How the next chapter begins will be decided by reader vote.

A/N: Forgive me if some details are off. Unlike Arizona, I don't speak geek, as is evidenced by my blatant stealing of some lines from the Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>Callie pondered the decision for a moment. Maybe she should let Arizona have this one. After all, they were a team. And frankly, at the moment, the only person Callie felt like flirting with was the blonde vision in the blue dress sitting next to her. But after some intense internal debate, Callie's confidence and competitiveness got the better of her.<p>

"I don't know Arizona. This mission is too important to risk just so that you can have a little fun. I've been trained in the art of persuasion. I'm the professional. You'd better let me handle this."

Arizona was disappointed, but wasn't about to let it get her down. "Alright, go ahead Calliope." She waved her arm dismissively towards where Ray was sitting. "If you say you can handle a geek like him, I believe you. But you owe me one, spoiling all my fun." She winked at Callie and shot her a dimpled grin, letting Callie know that she was teasing.

Callie smiled back and stood. "Right. Watch how it's done, Robbins."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be interesting. While she had no doubt about Callie's seduction skill – hell, she'd witnessed those first hand – she still wasn't so sure Callie knew what she was getting into. Geeks like Ray . . . they weren't typical guys. They were practically a whole different species. Sure, as a gold star lesbian, Arizona had never honestly tried to get a guy like Ray into bed. But that didn't mean that she hadn't learned early on exactly how to use her feminine wiles to get what she wanted. It would be interesting to see if Callie could persuade Ray to give her any useful information. Arizona was eager to watch the show unfold. Though whether it was because she wanted to see if Callie could succeed or whether she just wanted an excuse to stare at the woman was hard to tell.

Ray was deep in the middle of a hand as Callie took a seat next to him at the table. As Ray finished the hand, she attempted to smile at him, but he didn't even look up to acknowledge her. Some social skills, Callie thought. This might be just a little bit harder than she thought. But only just a little bit. After all, she was Callie Torres and she was a brilliant, beautiful rock star. What's not to love?

Callie laid down some cash and the dealer exchanged it for some casino chips. The dealt each of them a hand. Ray studied his cards, continuing to ignore Callie. Sensing that she was going to have to be the one to make the first move, Callie leaned over and spoke. "Hey, there. I couldn't help be notice you here playing all alone. And judging from all those fancy chips in front of you, I'm guessing you're good at this game. Care to help a girl out and give me some tips on how to play?"

Ray still didn't look up. "The object is to get to twenty-one without going over. The face card are worth 10 each and an Ace can be a one or an eleven. It's really quite simple. Just calculate the odds."

Callie silently shook her head. This guy was obviously going to be a hard nut to crack. She leaned further towards him and placed a hand on this thigh. "You obviously are a master, aren't you? Care to show me some of your skills?"

That finally got his attention. He looked up at her through his thick glasses. Callie offered him a megawatt smile and began running her nails lightly along his thigh. "I . . . uh . . ." Ray was speechless. He continued to absent-mindedly ask the dealer for more cards until he'd gone over 21. A bust.

Callie chuckled lightly. It didn't take that much to distract Ray after all. "Awww. Looks like you lost a hand. Why don't you let me buy you a drink and I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Um . . ." Ray swallowed hard, clearly at a loss as to how to react. "I've uh . . . got to go." He finally managed. In a haste, he gathered his stacks of chips, stuffing them into his pockets, a few stray ones flying to the floor as he fled. He didn't look back, rushing away from the table.

Arizona, who had watched the whole scene unfold, laughed to herself. She could have told Callie that coming on too strong would have been a bad idea. Still, it had been entertaining to watch the overconfident super spy crash and burn. Tearing her eyes from Callie, who still sat at the blackjack table, looking a bit perplexed, Arizona scanned the room for Ray. She just hoped that Callie hadn't completely scared him away. Not until she had a shot at him. She smiled to herself as she saw him sitting at another bar across the room.

By this time, Callie had returned to Arizona's side. "Well, I don't know what just happened there, but he ran off like some scared jack rabbit." Callie said as she slid onto the stool next to Arizona.

Arizona laughed. "Maybe it's because you were eyeing him like a wolf who hadn't eaten in days. You scared the poor guy half to death."

"Not my fault that the only woman who's probably ever talked to him is his mother." Callie muttered, not willing to admit she'd mishandled the situation. "Give me a minute and I'll try again."

"Not so fast, Calliope." Arizona smirked, with just a hint of her dimples playing across her cheeks. "If you haven't scared him too much, I may be able to get him talking. Let the _professional _handle this one." Arizona grinned, mocking Callie's previous use of the word professional.

She stood and sauntered away from Callie, adding just a bit of extra sway to her hips, knowing it would get under the brunette's skin. After all, just because Arizona had decided to keep things professional between her and Callie didn't mean she shouldn't have a little fun. And a little teasing never hurt anyone.

Callie's mouth ran dry as her eyes followed Arizona. The gentle sway of her hips, those legs, that body. Everything about this woman just drove her insane. Callie felt a jolt of pleasure shoot out from her core and through each of her limbs. If she wasn't careful, this woman would be the death of her.

Arizona found Ray huddled over a drink. "Is this seat taken?" She asked. He shook his head, so she slid onto the stool next to him. She knew she had to take this slow after the way he'd bolted from Callie. She just hoped he hadn't seen her with Callie.

"I'll have a cosmo." She told the bartender. "And another drink for my friend here." She said.

Ray looked at her cautiously, clearly wary after his encounter with Callie.

Arizona shrugged at him. "You look like you could use another drink."

"Thanks." Ray said, downing the last of his current drink as the bartender set another before him.

Arizona sipped her drink and sat in silence for a bit. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him off again by moving too fast. So she had to tread lightly. Finally, she spoke. "Rough night?"

Ray shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Just came here to relax a bit after work and some girl put the moves on me. Broke my concentration."

"And that's a bad thing?" Arizona asked, continuing to play it cool.

Ray shrugged again. "Not necessarily. But I don't know. I mean, look at me. I'm not the type of guy who exactly gets a lot of attention from pretty girls. And she came on so strong. There's no way a girl like her would be into a guy like me. It just doesn't happy. So I'm pretty sure she was one of those high class call girls that frequent this place. A lot of the businessmen passing through here are into that sort of thing. But I'm not. I may not get a lot of female attention, but I'm not about to pay for it."

Arizona struggled not to laugh. He thought Callie was a hooker. Priceless. Continuing to go slow, Arizona kept up the conversation. "I hear you. This place is something else. I'm here on business and it's all glitz and glamour and excess. I'd much rather be at home in front of a good Star Trek marathon. Maybe play a little World of Warcraft while I watch." She eyed Ray cautiously, looking for some signal that she'd gotten his attention.

Ray looked up at her, making eye contact for the first time. "You like Star Trek?"

Arizona grinned and nodded at him. "Love it. Why are you surprised?" She asked.

"Well, it's just that . . . girls who look like you generally aren't into stuff like that." Ray said.

Arizona smiled again, flashing her dimples at him. "Well, I'm not sure exactly what you mean by that, but I'll take that as a compliment."

Callie watched them from across the room. She had to admit, Arizona was getting further than she'd gotten. Though she couldn't hear the conversation, at least Arizona had got him talking. She felt just a slight twinge of jealous as Arizona lit up at something Ray had said. It was as though Callie wanted those dimples all to herself. The fact that their charms worked just as well on Ray as on her was beside the point. In that moment, the importance of the mission was fast escaping Callie's mind.

Arizona continued the conversation, anxious to make Ray feel at ease. "So what's your favorite Star Trek movie?" She asked.

Arizona could see Ray start to visibly relax. "That's easy. Star Trek 5."

"Seriously? Star Trek 5 is awful. Star Trek 1 is clearly the superior choice." Arizona replied, making sure to bat her eyelashes just a little.

"Oh no, Star Trek 5 is clearly better than Star Trek 1." Ray replied, smiling at Arizona for the first time.

"How can you say that?" Arizona said. "5 was terrible."

"First of all, that is a comparison of quality, not intensity. Secondly, Star Trek 1 is orders of magnitude worse than Star Trek 5." Ray's face was alive for the first time, clearly engrossed in the conversation.

Arizona knew she was onto something. Gone was the monosyllabic guy who couldn't make eye contact. Now he was eagerly debating the merits of these movies. In reality, Arizona didn't really care for either of the movies, but would do whatever it took to get this guy comfortable, so she could go in for the kill. She swatted his arm playfully, leaning in slightly. "Are you joking? Star Trek 5 is the standard against which all badness is measured!" She grinned again, knowing full well what effect her dimples had on most people.

Ray nodded and smiled. "I don't think so. We're going to have to agree to disagree here."

Arizona's hand hadn't left his forearm and she was happy to see that Ray had made no attempt to move it.

As Callie watched intently, she started to feel her jealousy rise. Arizona was leaning into the guy. She was touching him. She was using those damn dimples. In that moment, Arizona only had eyes for that stupid geek. And it was making Callie's blood boil. And she didn't like it one bit. She wanted that attention. Craved it. Deep down, Callie knew that Arizona was putting on an act. Ray clearly wasn't her type, being male and all, but even so . . .

Arizona smiled at Ray again. "I'm Arizona, by the way." She'd hesitated to use her real name, but on the off chance she ran into Ray again, she didn't want to have to worry about multiple identities.

"Ray." He said simply, taking her offered hand and shaking it. Arizona took a moment to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. It was a very subtle, very quick gesture, but she saw Ray's eyes darken ever so slightly. Her plan was working. She just had to keep it up.

"So, Ray. What do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I'm a tech guy. I run the computer systems for a private club outside the city. Club Paradiso. Maybe you've heard of it?" He said, eying Arizona for a reaction. He was obviously hoping to impress her, Arizona thought.

Not wanting to fail him, Arizona made sure her face lit of. "Heard of it? Have I ever. Isn't it the most exclusive club in the country, if not the region?"

Ray nodded.

"Wow. That's impressive. I'm sure it's tough to get a job like that. I've always wondered what it's like inside there."

Ray shrugged nonchalantly, clearly proud of himself. "Yeah, it's hard to get an invite. Lots of wannabes trying to get in. That's why they hired an expert like me to handle the computer side of the security."

"I'm sure you're the best. Otherwise they wouldn't have hired you." She smiled at him and began to draw lazy circles on his arm with her finger.

"I'm a bit of a computer aficionado myself." Arizona replied. "But I'm just an amateur – I dabble in my spare time."

"Really?" Ray asked, clearly surprised.

"So what kind of mainframe do you use?" Arizona began, leaning into Ray and flashing her dimples once again, making sure her breasts grazed his arm ever so slightly.

Callie watched their continued interaction. Her temperature was rising. She wanted to so badly to go over there, scare the geek away, and claim Arizona like some possessive caveman . . . or cavewoman, she guessed. She struggled with the feelings. She had no idea what had come over her. She'd never been this affected. Never felt so uncomfortable. It was probably just from the fact that she'd been on sort of a dry spell. She just needed to get laid. But it wasn't going to be Arizona. That would be a mistake. A huge one. But despite knowing this, she couldn't help but lust after the woman.

Arizona had managed to coax several helpful details about the computer systems out of Ray. She hadn't wanted to appear too interested, but once she got him talking, he gave her plenty of helpful bits of information. Not everything was clear, but at least if she ever got inside the compound, she wouldn't be going in completely blind.

She didn't want to press her luck, but decided to try one more angle before calling it a night. "Can you tell me what it's like? You know, inside the club?" She asked, teasingly licking her lips and gazing into his eyes through those hideous oversized glasses. "I doubt I'll ever get inside, but I hear it's just fabulous."

Ray seemed a bit stunned at first, his thoughts clearly on something far from work. He swallowed hard. "Uh . . . sure."

Callie struggled to steady her breathing as she watched Arizona continue to laugh at Ray's jokes, continue to touch him, to smile at him, to act as if he were the only person on earth. That should be her, Callie thought. She wanted to make Arizona laugh like that. Ray was writing something on a cocktail napkin. Probably his number. Callie scoffed. Like he'd ever score with someone like Arizona. Couldn't he see it was all a game? At least, Callie thought it was a game. It had to be. It didn't matter, so long as Ray kept his hands off of Arizona. Not that it mattered, Callie reminded herself. She wasn't going to pursue the blonde anyway. Finally, Arizona rose and gave the geek a kiss on the cheek, causing him to visibly blush. Callie longed for those lips on her skin. She'd thought of little else for days. Yet Ray had known Arizona for all of maybe thirty minutes and he got a kiss? Bastard.

Arizona caught Callie's gaze from across the room, blue eyes locking on chocolate brown, just a slight, suggestive hint of dimple on her face. Arizona smirked and sauntered to the elevator, turning back to look at Callie just a few times.

Callie caught up to Arizona just as she reached the elevator bank. Arizona had a self-satisfied grin on her face. "Told you." She said simply. "I know how to speak geek."

"I could have handled him." Callie said. "But no, you had to swoop in and try and save the day like some nerdy superhero."

"It worked though. Cause I'm awesome." Arizona said, loving the jealous anger flashing in Callie's eyes. It was quite the turn on.

Callie grumbled non-commitally. It was adorable. Arizona reminded herself to get Callie riled up like this more often.

"Want to know something funny?" Arizona said. "Ray thought you were a high class hooker." Arizona burst out laughing.

Callie did not find it quite so amusing. "Not my fault he doesn't know what a real woman looks like."

"I don't know, Calliope. He was perfectly willing to talk to me." Arizona said, teasing.

"Yeah, I know. Practically drooling right on you." Callie said, still grumpy.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy, Calliope?" Arizona said.

Callie scoffed. "Yeah right."

Arizona smiled to herself. Yep. It was jealousy. And if she wasn't mistaken, it wasn't professional jealousy. Callie wasn't upset that she'd failed where Arizona had succeeded. She was upset because Ray had gotten the attention Callie wanted.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They stepped on and Arizona continued the conversation as the doors shut.

"A girl's gotta do whatever or whomever to takes to accomplish the mission." Arizona said, continuing the tease. "You of all people should know that, Calliope. So if I've got to get up close and personal with that geek for the good of the mission, take one for the team, I'll do it. You just let me know." She smirked, knowing that it would simply rile Callie up even more."

"That won't be necessary." Callie said, her eyes reflecting the heat of anger and jealousy and if Arizona wasn't mistaken, lust.

"And I did succeed, by the way." Arizona said. "Ray gave me some technical specs on the compound. He also drew me this." She pulled a cocktail napkin out of her cleavage. "It's a map of the club, including where the computers are. Poor Ray was so desperate to impress that he showed me exactly where he works."

Callie reached for it, but Arizona pulled the napkin away. "Not so fast, Calliope." Arizona said, grinning, her dimples on full display. "First, you admit that I'm right. And I'm awesome."

Callie knew that she was teasing, but her pent up frustration got the better of her. "Like hell I will." Callie said, reaching for the napkin again.

Arizona held it out of Callie's reach, but Callie was taller and stronger. Callie quickly pinned her against the wall of the elevator. Their eyes met. Arizona's breath hitched and the self-satisfied smile slipped from her face. In that moment, the napkin, Ray, and the mission were forgotten. Only they existed. Their chests heaved in unison as both struggled to breathe. Each and every nerve ending was alive as energy coursed between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay folks. So I sort of cheated a bit in this chapter. The winner of the vote by a large margin was Arizona. But I didn't want to let her have _all_** **the fun, so I let overconfident Callie crash and burn first. More interesting that way. So forgive me if I didn't completely stick to the exact way the vote went out. But you know, I had to go with what I thought would work best. And like Arizona, I'm right and I'm awesome. Or something. Feel free to agree. Or not. But you know I'm right. *wink* Anyway . . . I know what you're thinking. Please, for the love of God, Jen, just stop rambling and get to the point already. I hear you. So I'll stop. In a minute. Okay, I'm good. Gonna stop now. But only because my dog is begging to go for a walk and I should really do that before she decides the floor is the bathroom. Anyhoo… Here are your choices for this next chapter. Our ladies find themselves in an interesting position, literally and figuratively. What should they do? I mean, you probably read these stories for the same reason I write them, for the same reason I watch Grey's. To, you know, see Callie and Arizona together. But there is something so absolutely divine and delicious about the long, slow tease. The drawn out unresolved sexual tension. Heck, some TV shows will draw that out for years and years and years. I won't make you wait that long. I promise. Anyway. What should they do?**

**A. ****Callie should go in for the kiss. Enough with the teasing! Callie's all business and it's time to get busy.**

**B. ****Callie should pull away and pretend nothing happened. Do we really want to cut the tension so soon? Good things come to those who wait. Or something…**

**C. ****Arizona should go in for the kiss. Show that fiery Latina that she can be just as feisty and passionate. Show Callie that Arizona too is skilled in the art of seduction.**

**D. ****Arizona should wriggle out from underneath Callie's hot body and pretend nothing's amiss. Play it cool. Leave her desperate for more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Covert Affairs 6/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet. This is a reader-driven fic. How the next chapter begins will be decided by reader vote.

A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay in updating – my goal has been to update every few days. However, I got completely knocked out with a sinus and ear infection all of last week and could barely breathe, let alone write. Anyway, I'm back in action now. Hope you like it. This is for a certain Canadian, whom I'm rather fond of.

* * *

><p><em>Their eyes met. Arizona's breath hitched and the self-satisfied smile slipped from her face. In that moment, the napkin, Ray, and the mission were forgotten. Only they existed. Their chests heaved in unison as both struggled to breathe. Each and every nerve ending was alive as energy coursed between them.<em>

Callie could feel each and every nerve ending on her body standing on end. Every single cell in her body screamed with fiery passion, begging her, commanding her to kiss Arizona. And if the glazed over look in Arizona's eyes was any indication, the blonde felt the same way.

Arizona felt as if every inch of her body was melting into Callie's, as if their skin was fusing together in a heated, explosive connection. She was grateful for the contact of Callie's body. Not only because it made her feel unlike anything she'd ever felt before, but because it prevented her from sliding to the floor. She was quite certain that her legs had lost all ability to hold her body upright. If not for the cool metal of the elevator wall and the hot, hot pressure of Callie's luscious body against hers, Arizona might have slumped to the floor like a rag doll. But then again, it was that very contact from Callie that had put her into this predicament in the first place. Arizona struggled to breath as she stared back at the gorgeous woman before her. In that moment, nothing mattered but the feelings raging through her body, through her soul. Gone were any thoughts about the mission, about the compound, about the enemy, about the hostage, about the weapons. Then and there, only one thing mattered. Calliope Torres and the way she could wreak havoc on her body, on her emotions, on her ability to even function.

Callie continued to gaze into those deep blue depths, unable to focus on anything but the woman in front of her and the frenzy of hormones and energy coursing through her veins. Somewhere, in the deep recesses of her mind, Callie knew that following through on those feelings would be a mistake. She had a vital, urgent mission to complete. And that mission had nothing to do with quelling the fire burning in her loins. And that mission required the utmost focus. Still, all she could seem to focus on was the beautiful woman pressed against her. Callie leaned in, wanting, no, needing to bring this passionate dance to a conclusion.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat as she saw Callie move toward her, as if in slow motion. Her lips began to tingle in anticipation. She felt Callie's warm breath against her face, could smell her distinct and sexy smell, could almost taste those perfect lips. Arizona closed her eyes, ready to experience what promised to be a kiss whose intensity would be beyond measure.

Just at the moment when she could have sealed the deal, Callie paused. Something, though she didn't know what exactly, kept her from kissing Arizona. It was what she wanted, more than pretty much anything else, but even so, she stopped.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity for Callie to kiss her, Arizona's eyes fluttered open, confused. Callie was still close, very close. However, she leaned past Arizona's awaiting lips and reached behind her. Callie pulled gently at Arizona's curls

Callie smirked slightly before pulling back. "Sorry. You had a piece of lint in your hair." Before Arizona could respond, the elevator dinged, indicating that they had arrived at the floor for Callie's room. Callie sauntered off the elevator and down the hall, leaving Arizona speechless and unable to move. It took the closing of the elevator doors to snap her out of her shock. Arizona quickly threw her arm between the closing doors, causing them to pop open again, and followed the source of her shock, confusion, and torment down the hallway.

Callie couldn't exactly figure out why she had done what she'd just done. She'd thought of little else besides kissing . . . or doing more . . . with the hot blonde for the better part of a week. And she'd just had a prime opportunity. She'd had Arizona exactly where she wanted her – practically begging for it. And yet she'd pulled away. Callie couldn't quite put a finger on her motivations, but she wondered if it had to do with the fact that she'd never felt so out of control. First, her mission felt as if it were not entirely in her hands – she had to rely on this woman to help. And relying was not something she did well. Second, well . . . just about everything about Arizona made her feel decidedly out of control. She'd never, ever felt that way about someone. Never been so riled up. So perhaps this bit of teasing was just a small way to even the playing field a bit. Even if she did eventually do the unwise thing and let her raging libido take over, there was nothing saying that she couldn't have a little fun first. Drag it out a bit. Let Arizona feel just a little bit of the frustration and edginess that had become a constant part of Callie's life.

As Arizona trailed Callie towards her room, her mind struggled to comprehend what had just happened. She had been so sure they'd been about to kiss. She'd had enough experience in the romance department to know when someone was interested. And she was sure of one thing. Calliope Torres was interested. Or was she? Arizona was not usually one to second guess herself. Confidence, some said overconfidence, was a trademark of hers. There were always women – hot women – lining up for her. So what if this one, no matter how hot she was, wasn't interested? Or so what if she was playing hard to get? It shouldn't matter. Arizona knew she could have an equally hot replacement in no time. But somehow, that wasn't an option for her. She could not remember ever wanting anything . . . or anyone . . . as much as she wanted Callie Torres in that moment. Lost in her thoughts, Arizona bumped into Callie, who had stopped outside her door to unlock it. Arizona jumped back like a scalded cat. The last thing she needed was any additional contact from the woman. It might send her straight to the psych ward.

Callie smirked as Arizona jumped away from her. While the brief touch did cause her hormones to sizzle all over again, she felt relief. Yes. Arizona was clearly just as affected as she was. And Callie had no qualms in making sure that Arizona felt every bit as hot and bothered as she'd felt lately. After all, Arizona was the one who'd turned her down at the bar that night.

They entered the room, both lost in their mutual heated thoughts. Neither was willing to break the silence, both very, very aware of what had almost happened in that elevator. Arizona flopped down on the nearby couch, eying Callie cautiously. Her breath hitched as Callie sat down right next to her, perhaps a little closer than would normally be necessary. Arizona struggled to control her breath, to calm herself. Her heart felt as if it might beat out of her chest. Trying her best to play it cool, no matter how hot she felt on the inside, Arizona offered Callie a questioning eyebrow and a small dimpled smile. "So now what?"

Callie smiled to herself. She'd seen how Arizona reacted, felt how her body tensed up as she sat down beside her. Yes – no matter how unaffected Dr. Robbins pretended to be, she was definitely turned on. Definitely experiencing some internal turmoil. And this made Callie incredibly happy . . . and incredibly hot herself. She was going to have to strike a delicate balance in this game of teasing. Lest she get burned herself.

"Can I see the map now?" She asked. "Or are you going to make me come and get it from you?" Callie smirked, seeing the flush across Arizona's cheeks as she remembered their encounter in the elevator.

Arizona's throat went dry. There was no mistaking the flirtatious tone in Callie's voice. No mistaking her decidedly unprofessional intent. She struggled to speak and finally, at a loss for words, simply handed over the map that Ray had drawn on the napkin. Hopefully it would distract them from the sexual tension that was sizzling through the air. At least she could hope.

Arizona explained the map to Callie, showing her the crudely drawn diagram of the various key areas – the pool, the restaurants, the guest rooms, as well as where Ray said he worked.

Callie nodded. "This is good work. We've got some vague specs from the surviving Seal team members, but they're too banged up to give any real detail. Plus, they didn't focus on the decoy areas – the areas that are designed to make the compound look like an exclusive club. They weren't after that sort of stealthy infiltration – was more of an invasion. That didn't work, obviously. I think our best bet is to get inside that club. Get an invite somehow."

Arizona nodded. She'd heard some of what Callie had said. Something about decoys and invasions. But mostly, she was just overwhelmed by the feeling of having the woman so close to her. Callie invaded every one of her senses and addled her brain. Arizona was normally the epitome of focus, the prime example of intelligence, of professionalism. But not when it came to this woman. She'd been able to wrangle her emotions throughout the week. But something about their near embrace in that damned elevator had demolished any semblance of control that she'd had. She was a disastrous jumble of hormones and heat and flustered passion.

Arizona nearly screamed as she felt Callie lean slightly into her, supposedly to reach for a bottle of water sitting nearby. Every time that woman touched her, Arizona had to struggle not to lose it. She was quite certain that she was one or two strategically placed touches away from an instantaneous climax. Grasping for anything to get her mind back on the job at hand . . . and not the job of seducing Callie, which is what her mind really wanted to focus on . . . she finally remembered something else she'd gotten from Ray.

"Do you have a computer handy?" She asked.

Callie nodded and gestured to a laptop set up at a nearby desk. "What for? Callie asked. She'd seen Arizona's eyes glaze over, her mind obviously wandering back to their near kiss. She'd purposely leaned into the blonde, wanting to torture her, to tease her, to stoke the already smoldering fire into an inferno. She met those blue eyes, smiled slightly, and reached for a bottle of water sitting beside Arizona. She knew that what she was doing was probably mean. Some might even say evil. But in that moment, this little game of cat and mouse gave her the only feeling of control that she'd had in quite some time.

Arizona responded as she headed towards the computer. She didn't turn to look at Callie, wanting just a moment, just a small break from the overwhelming tension between them. "Ray let slip just enough information about their computer systems that I may be able to access them remotely. He was careful, but not careful enough. No guarantees, but it's worth a quick look."

Callie watched with interest as Arizona's hands flew across the keys, an intense look of concentration on her face. Despite the nerdiness of her chosen profession, there was something incredibly sexy about watching the woman work. Feeling her own unsteadiness return, Callie rose and headed towards the desk. The only way to counteract her own sense of helplessness when it came to Arizona was to toy with the blonde. If Callie was the aggressor, the tease, the one in the driver's seat, then maybe she wouldn't feel so damned discombobulated.

Arizona was in the middle of typing a long string of code when she sensed Callie's presence behind her. Before she knew what hit her, Callie had leaned over her, breasts pressed firmly against her back. The scent of Callie's slightly exotic perfume, mixed with her own unique scent, drove Arizona wild. Her thoughts tumbled from her brain, unable to remember what it was that she'd been typing.

As Callie "accidentally" pressed her cleavage into Arizona, she felt the blonde's sharp intake of breath. She smirked as Arizona cursed.

"Shit!" Arizona said, forcefully hitting the back space key over and over to delete what she'd just typed.

Callie suppressed a chuckle, knowing full well what had caused Arizona's exclamation. The code on the computer screen meant nothing to her, but she assumed that Arizona knew what she was doing. "Anything I can do?" Callie asked nonchalantly, as if nothing had just happened.

Arizona shook her head and continued typing, struggling to focus on the screen in front of her. She desperately needed to finish this and escape the exquisite torture that was Calliope Torres.

Callie watched Arizona intently as she worked, "absent-mindedly" running a hand over Arizona's skin now and again.

Arizona furiously typed for the better part of an hour, using every last ounce of self-control to ignore Callie's touches.

Finally, Arizona let out a frustrated sigh and slumped her shoulders.

"No good." Arizona said. "I can't access it remotely. You're going to have to get me inside the computer room at the compound if you want me to disable the system."

Callie nodded. "Too bad. I'll contact headquarters and see if they can be of any help as far as ways to get inside. If not, then I guess we're on our own to figure that out."

Arizona nodded in return, still staring at the screen and refusing to make eye contact. She was afraid that if she did, she might melt right there on the spot. "Okay." She finally responded.

Callie debated what to do next for just a moment, before reaching out and placing her hands on Arizona's neck. She felt Arizona immediately go tense, but proceeded, gently massaging the kinks out of her shoulders.

Arizona was on fire. She was still wearing the revealing dress from their encounter with Ray, which meant that Callie's hands were directly on her bare skin. Her mind was a haze of lust and emotion. She couldn't take much more of this . . . but at the same time, this delicious slow burn was unlike anything she'd ever felt. It was as if Callie were a drug and she were an addict. She couldn't get enough. Arizona closed her eyes and lost herself in the feel of Callie's hands for just a moment. She let out a low moan of pleasure as Callie hit a particularly tight knot in her neck.

The moan from Arizona snapped Callie out of her teasing game. She'd wanted to get Arizona worked up with the massage. But she hadn't bargained for exactly how turned on she would get herself. Callie quickly removed her hands, unable to continue. She knew that if she didn't stop soon, she'd take Arizona right then and there on the damned desk. And that was not exactly part of the mission.

The loss of Callie's hands left Arizona feeling immediately empty. But it also gave her a chance to clear her mind, even if just for a moment. Before her hormones could take over again, Arizona rose and fled from the room. "Okay. I'm exhausted. Heading to bed. Will give you a call in the morning." Arizona called over her shoulder as she practically ran from the room.

Callie chuckled. Yes, they were definitely playing with fire. And if they weren't careful, someone was going to get burned.

* * *

><p>Rather than heading to bed, however, Arizona headed to the bar. She needed a drink. Or 10. She slumped onto the nearest barstool and gave Gina the bartender a grateful look as she set a drink in front of her.<p>

Lost in her thoughts and in her liquor, Arizona didn't notice the scruffy, yet attractive guy sitting next to her. When he spoke, it brought her out of her reverie.

"That's some look on your face. Let me guess – the dude you want to get with left you high and dry." The man said, looking at her for her answer.

Arizona sighed and downed the rest of her drink, signaling to Gina for another. "Something like that." She muttered. They returned to their drinks and sat in silence for several more minutes before he spoke again.

"So are you arm candy, or wanna-be arm candy?" He asked, a look of boredom on his face.

"I beg your pardon?" Arizona asked, confused, but quite sure she was supposed to be offended.

"I asked if you're arm candy or just a wanna be. You know . . . in the market for a sugar daddy, or already got one?"

"Or you know, I could just be here on vacation." Arizona said, slightly disgusted. "Why in the hell would you assume I'm some sort of gold digger. I don't even know you."

He smirked. "Because, I've seen you hanging out around here lately. You never seem to be gambling or dancing or doing anything that suggests you're here on vacation. And a hottie like you, a blonde hair and blue eyes. Clearly not a local. There are typically two kinds of chicks who look like you that end up in a place like this. Chicks whose sugar daddy brought them here on a business trip and then left them here all alone and bored. And then there are the chicks that are in the market for their own Daddy Warbucks. Know all those rich older dudes who frequent Antarra and the club. So they hang out here hoping to snag one. So which are you?"

"Why the hell does it matter to you?" Arizona said, frustrated and angry – partly because of the residual emotion from her encounter with Callie and partly because she was apparently dealing with a complete jackass.

"Because, I need to know how best to help you out. You know. I'm plenty happy to entertain you if your old fart of a boyfriend stranded you here all by your lonesome. You know, take you on a drive, show you the sights, all that." He smiled at her, a slightly lecherous look on his face. "Or if you need to score with an old dude, I can hook you up. I work for the club. So I know where all those guys hang."

"Look, whatever-your-name-is . . ." Arizona began, her anger bubbling.

"It's Alex. Alex Karev." The man offered her a hand. Arizona took it reluctantly.

However, Alex's interruption gave Arizona a moment to think. He worked at the club . . . Maybe he could help them get inside. But she couldn't appear too curious. What should she do? She really needed to consult Callie. But he might not be there if she left – she had a feeling he'd just move on to some other woman if he struck out with her. And how did she know she could trust him? He might just be trying to impress her. Willing to say anything to get into her pants.

Arizona hesitated, but then responded. "Okay, Alex . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. Vote time! Again, I'm sorry about the delay. When I advertised that I liked long, drawn out tension between Callie and Arizona I didn't mean the kind of drawn out tension that comes from me not updating. I'd like to say that nothing can come between Callie and Arizona's love . . . but a head full of boogers did in fact come between them. Ah, the trials and tribulations of love . . . Sorry. I apologize on behalf of my sinuses. Anyway . . . Here's the choice for this chapter. What should Arizona do? She can't just let Alex slip away, so making an excuse to go find Callie isn't going to fly.**

**A. Tell Alex to fuck off. He can't be trusted – it's too good to be true. Plus, he's probably full of it anyway. Clearly he's willing to say anything to get into her pants. And her pants are not open for business. At least not for his business.**

**B. Tell Alex she's bored arm candy. Maybe if he works at the club, he'll show her around. And maybe her "friend" Callie can score an invite. If not, well . . . this is an opportunity too good to pass up.**

**C. Tell Alex she's looking for a sugar daddy. If she meets the right rich old guy, maybe he'll take her to the club. Hopefully there will be an opening where she can get Callie involved. And if not, Callie will understand . . . hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Covert Affairs 7/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet. This is a reader-driven fic. How the next chapter begins will be decided by reader vote.

* * *

><p>Arizona hesitated, but then responded. "Okay, Alex, listen. I am involved with someone . . . sort of." Arizona said, silently reflecting on how true those words really word.<p>

Before she could continue, Alex interrupted. "So I guessed right. You're left here all alone and frustrated. Need something to get your mind off the boredom?"

Frustrated was right, Arizona thought. If he only knew just how God damn frustrated she was. "Something like that." Arizona finally responded.

"Well then I'm your man." He said as he gave her a smirk and gently squeezed her thigh. His eyes unabashedly traveled down to her breasts as he made no attempt to hide his intentions. Arizona struggled not to jump away, struggled to resist the urge to deck him. Despite the fact that she normally ran from boob-staring jerks like this, Arizona's instincts told her that this guy might be of use.

Trying to play it cool, she offered him a small smile. "So what exactly do you have in mind. You know. To distract me."

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. Hit the town, see where the night leads us."

This didn't exactly sound promising to Arizona, but the guy did work at the compound, or so he said. Perhaps with a little feminine persuasion, she could convince him to give up some information. He'd definitely be a harder nut to crack than Ray – but somehow, Arizona had a feeling that Alex could prove useful. The trick was, what did she do about Callie? She could go it alone, but that was probably unwise. She could end up in a dangerous situation. Or even if things worked out perfectly, she'd probably lose any remaining trust that Callie had in her. And she didn't want to do that. The woman was fast becoming very important to her. Though that was the last thing she needed right now.

Arizona debated for a few more moments. Would Alex be suspicious if she excused herself for a few moments? Or should she just ask him if Callie could come. Though Arizona had never been into men, she'd been around enough of them, especially during her stint in the Marines, that she knew how guys like Alex worked. His ego would likely get in the way of any common sense. Thinking he might score with two girls meant it likely he wouldn't question it if she brought up Callie.

Arizona smiled at him, turning on her best charm. "That sounds great, but I've got a favor to ask you." Arizona said, batting her eyes and gently drawing patterns on his chest with her finger.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I've got a friend who's sort of in the same predicament as me. Can she tag along? I promise you won't regret it. She loves to have fun." Arizona looked up at him through her long lashes, dimples on full display.

She smirked to herself as she felt Alex puff up his chest, clearly liking the fact that he'd been offered the chance to handle two girls at once. "Well, if she looks anything like you . . ." He started.

Arizona smiled. "She's hotter." She whispered.

"I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Didn't think so." Arizona smirked as she flirted lightly with him. "I'm just going to head up to her room and get her. Give us a few minutes to get ready and we'll be right down." She stood and headed towards the elevators.

"I'll be right here . . . waiting." He called after her, clearly eager to get their night underway.

Arizona chuckled. Sometimes men were too predictable. As she entered the elevator, she pondered how to broach the subject with Callie. She'd probably agree to go, after all, the guy could be of use to the mission. However, Arizona knew that she might meet with some resistance, especially since she'd gotten the lead without Callie.

* * *

><p>As she reached Callie's door, she hesitated for just a moment. She tried to convince herself that it was because she was nervous about Callie's reaction to the news about her new acquaintance Alex. However, deep down, Arizona knew that her nerves were of an entirely different nature. She felt as though if she stepped back into that room, she'd be stepping right into the lion's den. That she might very well die from the sexual tension. She didn't know how much more she could take. Taking a moment to calm her nerves, Arizona finally knocked.<p>

The door swung open and Callie leaned against the door frame, looking like the cat who just ate the canary. "Couldn't stay away, could you?" She smirked, her arms crossed in self-satisfaction.

Something about Callie's smirk helped Arizona contain the overwhelming urge to jump her right there and then. Yes the woman was gorgeous. Breathtaking even. But the gloating . . . well, it helped Arizona's competitive instincts kick in. Two could play at this teasing game. And she'd be damned if she was the first one to give in. In response to Callie's question, Arizona chuckled lightly and brushed past her into the room, making doubly sure to brush against Callie's body as she did. She smirked as she felt Callie's sharp intake of breath at the contact. "You'd like to think so, wouldn't you, Calliope. But no. My intentions are entirely pure." She said as she sat down and leaned forward just enough to give Callie a nice shot of her cleavage. Okay, maybe her intentions were not entirely pure, but hey, a girl had to have some fun.

Callie struggled to focus as the blonde slid past her into the room. It was as if the temperature in the room had just rose suddenly by about 100 degrees. She stood, unmoving as Arizona sat. Callie's eyes involuntarily traveled to Arizona's perfect breasts, which were on full display given the blonde's posture. All coherent thought fled her brain. She stood rooted to the spot, thinking of nothing but Arizona Robbins and all the dirty, dirty things she'd like to do to her.

Arizona cleared her throat, which broke through Callie's haze of lustful fantasies. She shot Callie a questioning eyebrow, waiting for her to come join her. "Are you just going to stand there in the doorway all night or are you going to come over here so I can tell you why I stopped by?"

Callie shook her head, as if attempting to force all of the impure thoughts from her brain. "Uh . . . right." She headed towards the couch, careful to sit a safe distance from Arizona. All this teasing was not just affecting Arizona, clearly. They were both playing with fire. And if they weren't careful, someone was going to get burned.

"So . . . uh . . . what's up?" Callie managed as she sat down.

"I headed down to the bar after I left here. Needed a quick drink." Arizona said. Callie smirked – clearly Arizona had been every bit as worked up as she'd appeared.

"Anyway. I met a guy down there. He works for the club . . . the compound. Whatever it is."

"And?" Callie asked, her curiosity piqued.

"It's quite obvious he fancies himself a ladies' man. As well as a general know-it-all. He claimed to have me pegged from the start – as some sort of arm candy. Left stranded here while my important businessman boyfriend goes off and does his thing. Anyway, this guy offered to entertain me. Help with the boredom." Arizona explained.

"What did you say?" Callie asked, praying Arizona hadn't blown it or given away anything.

"I let him believe what he wanted to believe. He's offering to show me the town. I told him I had a friend in a similar predicament. Asked if she could tag along. I knew a guy like him couldn't say no. Would think he hit the lottery if two girls agreed to go out with him. So he's waiting downstairs. I figured it can't hurt to go with him, flirt a little, see what happens. Maybe we'll get some info?" Arizona said, biting her lip nervously while she waited for Callie's response.

Callie thought for a moment. It all seemed a little too convenient. A little too easy. As a spy, she was trained to trust no one. But at the same time, her instincts told her it was too good an opportunity to pass up. "Let's do it. We'll need to be careful. No telling what this guy is up to. But we need to see if we can't make this work for us. Good job, Arizona." Callie said sincerely, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

Arizona nodded and swallowed hard. Her body suddenly felt flushed. Partly because the object of her desires was touching her, but mostly because she felt good, felt respected. Maybe she was finally earning Callie's trust. And having that trust suddenly meant the world to her. She hadn't exactly started things off on the right foot with Callie – so she was going to be extra careful not to do anything to make Callie question her. Callie's trust was too important, for many, many reasons.

* * *

><p>After they each took a few minutes in their rooms to ready themselves, they headed down. Both were exhausted – it had been a long day already and it was getting late. However, they both knew that an opportunity like Alex might not present itself again. And it wasn't just the long hours, it was the push and pull of their mutual attraction. The constant sexual awareness, the adrenaline, the hormones, the excitement – it could run a person ragged. They rode down in silence, both acutely aware of the other, both secretively stealing glances, both struggling to contain their feelings, which once again were threatening to bubble over.<p>

They sighed in unison as the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival on the ground floor. Both were relieved to be released from the elevator, which served as nothing but a very vivid reminder of their near embrace not hours before.

They smiled awkwardly at each other, as if in silent acknowledgment of the mutual frustration they were feeling. Heading to the bar, Arizona smiled as she saw Alex's eyes bug out when he took in the two women before him. Clearly all his fantasies were appearing to come true. She smirked to herself – if he only knew that his two dates craved each other as much as a junkie craves their next fix – well . . . he'd be in man-pig fantasy heaven.

"Hi ladies . . ." He managed as they approached him.

Arizona nodded. "Alex, I don't know that I've properly introduced myself. I'm Arizona. And this is my friend Callie."

"Cool." He replied simply. "Let's get the hell out of this joint. There's this really cool dance club I know. Want to head there?" He asked.

"Sure." Callie responded, never taking her eyes off of Arizona. They smiled at one another and followed him out the door. As they left the cool air-conditioned confines of the resort, they were hit by a wall of sweltering heat. Apparently, it didn't matter that it was night time. This place was a furnace no matter what time of day.

As they followed Alex to the car, neither one could concentrate on his inane chatter. They walked side by side, arms and hands at their sides. However, they walked close together and their bodies "inadvertently" brushed against one another from time to time. Arizona was burning up, but whether it was from the heat of the atmosphere or from the heat between her and Callie was unclear. She knew one thing for sure . . . she was very close to pulling a Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard Oz . . . she was about to melt on the spot.

They approached a very small, very rusty, very dilapidated pickup truck. Alex gestured for them to get in. Callie stopped in her tracks and scoffed. "You're kidding, right?" She said. She immediately was having second thoughts. Sizing up Alex, who was wearing a pair of ratty jeans and a t-shirt, and his rust-bucket of a truck, she was worried he was just conning them. The compound was supposedly for Antarra's elite. Ultra high class and exclusive. The idea that a guy like this, with a vehicle like this, actually worked there was a bit hard to believe.

"What's wrong with Betsy?" Alex asked, patting his truck fondly, which he'd apparently named Betsy.

"Oh I'm sure _Betsy_ is just fine, Alex. But I'm not so sure you're really what we're looking for in a good time. No offense, but we . . . um . . . we're used to a little higher standards." Callie said, playing the gold-digger role perfectly. She thought it was time to back out, before they ended up in a situation that was either a complete waste of time or dangerous. She felt as though he was just playing them, trying to impress them, with no actual connections at all. "I think we're going to pass. But thank you for the invite." She said and turned to head back to the hotel.

Arizona stepped in. "Uh . . . Alex, will you just give us a few minutes?"

He leaned against the truck and nodded.

Arizona led Callie a short distance away where they could talk privately. "Are you out of your mind? Just because he drives a piece of scrap metal trying to masquerade as a truck, you're going to blow him off?"

"It's too convenient Arizona. This guy is clearly up to something. Either he's trying to impress you with tales about working with Antarra's rich and elite or he's got something much worse planned. No way that a club like the one we're trying to get into hires a guy who presents himself like that."

"Callie. This could be our one chance to get inside. Come on. What's it going to hurt to go to some club for a little while. I don't think he's up to anything sinister. Worst case you're right, he's just some creep trying to score. We blow him off and no one gets hurt."

"Arizona. I'm the one who's been round the block before. I need to trust my instincts. He's up to something." Callie said, her fiery temper flaring.

Both women were worked up. Tensions were running high. The combination of the heat, their argument, and their overwhelming desire for one another had turned this rather simple argument into a blaze.

They continued to argue back and forth in hushed, but passionate voices. Alex watched them with curiosity as they continued to bicker. There were definitely sparks flying between these two chicks. And it wasn't all anger. As a man, he knew a few things. A date with one hot chick was good. A date with two hot chicks was awesome. And a date with two hot chicks who clearly wanted to bang each other . . . well that was fucking perfection.

Arizona was losing it. She needed so badly for this to work out. For the mission to work. For her friendship . . . relationship . . . whatever it was . . . with Callie to work. She ran a frustrated hand through her locks. "Please, Callie. I need you to trust me. I know we didn't start out on the right foot and that was my fault. But please. I just have a feeling on this one. My gut is telling me we've got to follow this lead."

Callie grumbled and sighed. Everything inside her was telling her this was a bad idea. But something about Arizona's pleading look softened her resolve. Could her judgment be clouded simply because Arizona had found Alex and not her? Or because she was deathly afraid that this would turn into Ray part 2 – where she was overcome with almost unbearable jealousy at the sight of Arizona with someone other than her? In that moment, she didn't know. Her brain did not function as it needed to. In the spy world, one needed a clear head. And that was not something she was capable of. Hadn't been capable of in quite some time. Since a certain hot blonde had walked into her life.

Arizona sensed Callie's weakening resolve. She leaned in, placed a hand on Callie's arm, and smiled at her conspiratorially. "Besides, Calliope. You're a self-professed bad ass. If we get into a tight spot, I'm sure you'll be there to rescue me." She smirked, flashing just a hint of dimple.

"Fine." Callie said. "I have no idea why I'm letting you talk me into this . . . and so help you God if this guy ends up being a serial killer or something."

"Think positive, Calliope. This night is going to be super. I can feel it." Arizona said as she gently slipped an arm around Callie's waist and led them back to Alex.

Callie grumbled, her arms crossed as they walked. She struggled to focus on anything but the secure embrace of the blonde next to her.

"Sorry about that." Arizona said to Alex as they approached him. "Callie's just been a bit high strung. You know, being cooped up with nowhere to go."

"No worries." Alex said as he opened the car door for them.

The truck had no back seat, just a bench seat that barely fit three people. Arizona sat in the middle in between Alex and Callie. The ride to the club was tense. Callie focused on her breathing, making sure it was slow and steady. She and Arizona were pressed together from knee to shoulder and every last one of her skin cells was abuzz with feeling.

Arizona struggled to occasionally respond to Alex's small talk, her hands folded neatly in her lap. They were the last place she wanted her hands, but she knew if she didn't keep them there, they'd creep over to Callie's body and do a little exploring of their own. Callie reached down to adjust the hem of her skirt and inadvertently grazed Arizona's knee in the process. Arizona let out a small gasp and jumped at the contact. Alex gave her a knowing look and said nothing, for which she was grateful.

Neither woman could remember the last time they'd ever been so relieved to see a dance club. Both bolted from the truck the minute Alex had put it in park. Much more contact both of them might have gone insane.

Callie was also relieved to see that Alex had in fact taken them to a club . . . and not to some creepy deserted area to murder them or something. Maybe Arizona had been right . . . or maybe he was still just trying to get in their pants.

Alex bought them drinks and they sat at a table, flirting lightly with him, making eyes at each other, and waiting for the right moment to bring up the compound. After a few rounds of drinks, they were feeling much more relaxed and let Alex lead them to the dance floor.

The three of them danced for a while, but Callie couldn't help but be drawn more to Arizona than to Alex. The combination of the late hour, the alcohol, and the undeniable attraction clouded Callie's judgment. Thoughts of the mission were lost. Soon, Alex had been pushed aside as Callie danced closely with the object of her desire, wrapping her arms around Arizona's slender waist.

Arizona laced her arms around Callie's neck and gazed into her deep chocolate eyes. She nearly died as Callie began grinding her hips against her own. She had never felt so hot in her life. Yes, Calliope Torres should come with a warning label, she thought. _May cause spontaneous combustion at a moment's notice._

Alex was content to stand back and watch the show for a bit. He then indicated that he'd go get another round of drinks and left them alone.

Callie's heart threatened to beat out of control. Her heartbeat pulsed everywhere. Her chest, her ears, her center. Like a fast tempo leading her to some sort of sexual nirvana. As they dirty danced, she lived only for that moment. She saw only Arizona and those bright blue eyes. She felt only the touch of her skin, the warmness of her breath, the thrust of her hips. She heard only the sounds of her breath, the music that spurred them on. She smelled only Arizona's intoxicating scent, a mixture of citrus and life and lust and just pure . . . Arizona. Her lips and tongue longed to taste what promised to be the purest, most delicious set of lips that she'd ever seen.

Alex, feeling as though his participation in this date fast approaching its end, finally butted in. He needed to recover quickly. "Hey. This place is kind of lame. Want me to show you where I work?"

This offer immediately cut through the tense sexual cloud that had been hovering around the two women. They locked eyes and mutually agreed. Arizona also offered Callie just a small smirk, as if to say "told you so." So maybe Callie's doubts had been unfounded.

"Sure. Sounds great." Callie finally managed, taking a minute to find her voice. She needed another drink after that dance, but now was the time for a clear head. Or at least as clear as she could muster.

* * *

><p>They crammed themselves back into that wretched truck and began the long-ish drive out to the compound. The rode in relative silence, Alex content to leave the women to their obviously lustful thoughts for one another. After that dance, the last thing Arizona needed was to have Callie's body pressed tightly against hers again. Her whole body was abuzz with feeling. She'd never felt so alive, so frenzied, in her life. Unable to resist this time, she slowly let her hand creep from her lap towards Callie's thigh.<p>

Callie's breath caught in her throat as she felt Arizona's hand sneak onto her leg. It was such a simple gesture, but it sent her heart rate skyrocketing all over again.

Craving more, Arizona began to draw lazy patterns across the fabric covering Callie's thigh. She knew that she was being reckless, but in that moment, she didn't care.

Callie closed her eyes and focused on the feel of Arizona's hand upon her. Focused on breathing in. Breathing out. Steadying herself. In just a few moments, if Alex delivered as promised, they'd be in the lion's den, so to speak. So it was no time for stray thoughts or clouded judgment. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to push Arizona's hand away. Might as well enjoy it for a bit.

The truck pulled to a halt a short while later outside a fence with a guard station. Alex rolled down his window and said hi to the guard, who clearly knew him. Surprisingly, the guard did not question the fact that Alex had two guests with him. Callie shrugged it off, figuring it wasn't up to her to question their security policies.

Once the guard had opened the gate, they pulled inside the compound. It was huge, with vast lawns of lush green grass – a rarity in a desert place like Antarra. To one side was a pool area, as well as tennis courts. Yes, from the outside, this definitely looked the part of a rich exclusive club. Alex parked the truck and led them inside.

Both women were struck by the beauty of the interior. As they stood in the lobby, which was huge, they took a moment to take in the marble, the gold, the ornate fixtures. They were taking a moment to admire a giant fountain in the lobby when a rich, older, well-dress man saw them from across the room.

"Ah, Alex! I see you have finally come through. What have you brought me?" The man asked.

Alex looked at the two women sheepishly. "Listen. I may have messed up here. It's my job to find dates for the old dudes who come here. I haven't been doing so well lately. Anyway, that guy, he's my boss. He's going to fire me if I don't come up with the goods soon. And he'll kill me if he finds out I brought two girls here uninvited just to show off. Do me a favor? Play along?" His eyes pleaded.

Callie wondered if he were serious about the killing part. Alex clearly looked nervous. And she knew what kind of work his bosses were actually in.

"You're a pimp!" Arizona said, a little too loud.

"Shh!" Alex said. "He'll hear you! And I'm not a pimp. No sex. I just arrange for the clientele to have a little company. Whether you get freaky is your own decision."

The man approached them. Callie turned to Alex. Now she understood why the security guard hadn't questioned their presence. "Don't worry about your boss killing you. I'll do it for him, you jack ass. But in the meantime, I don't see that we have much choice." She turned to Arizona. "We've got to play along. Or we'll have bigger problems than who gets to kick Alex in the nuts first."

Arizona nodded. Though Callie hadn't said it, she understood. The last thing they wanted to do was to get caught trespassing. These guys did not take security breaches lightly. "Okay." She said. Alex looked relieved. They turned and smiled just as the man approached.

"So what do we have here?" The man said, a lecherous look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Decision time again! Yeah, Alex was definitely too convenient. Who knew that he wanted to pimp out our ladies? But this may work out in the end. A blessing in disguise . . . or something. However, they're vastly unprepared, with nothing but the clothes on their back. No spy toys like James Bond always seems to have. We'll have to see how it plays out. If they get to stay inside, maybe they'll complete the mission. Or maybe they'll end up in even hotter water. Could be interesting. But what happens if they're forced to entertain these old dudes and if said entertainment keeps them apart? Plus, you know, old guys are gross. Brings a whole new meaning to "sleeping with the enemy." Anyway . . . they're stuck now. What should they do?**

**A. Screw Alex and back out. Play the innocent victim card. Surely the boss will just let them go. Then find another way back in when they're more prepared.**

**B. Stay quiet and let Alex take the lead. The less said, the better. Play along, but don't say much. Don't want to give away anything.**

**C. Arizona speaks up and flirts with the boss. Tells him how excited she is to be there. A little enthusiasm could go a long way to gaining his trust.**

**D. Callie takes the reins. She's sexy, she's sultry, and she's a spy. Knows how to seduce and how to keep a secret. He'll be putty in her hands in no time. Now is not the time to play it coy. Have to make sure the boss knows they're interested.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Covert Affairs 8/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet. This is a reader-driven fic. How the next chapter begins will be decided by reader vote.

* * *

><p>As the older man approached, entirely too slick and suave for Callie's taste, she did her best to smile. Addressing Alex, but never letting her eyes leave the man, she spoke. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Alex? Where are your manners?"<p>

The older gentleman took care of the oversight. "Don't mind him, he has none of the class and breeding that we demand of our members here at Club Oasis. My name is Paolo Riballi."

Callie focused all of her energy and attention on the man. "I'm thrilled to meet you, Paolo." She smiled flirtatiously at him as she took his hand, careful to let the touch linger just a bit longer than was necessary. "My name is Callie Torres and this is my friend Arizona Robbins."

Paolo turned his attention to Arizona and shook her hand. She did her best to appear interested, but couldn't help but feel just a twinge of jealousy at the looks and overtures Callie was making towards Paolo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Paolo said, his eyes flitting back to Callie, who was clearly more interested in him.

"Oh, the pleasure is all ours, I'm sure." Callie replied before linking her arm through his. "This place is gorgeous. Arizona and I have been dying to see this place and let me tell you, the rumors about your club do not do it justice. It's breathtaking."

Paolo chuckled, clearly enjoying the flattery. "Yes. Club Oasis is my pride and joy. And I take it that Alex has filled you in on the terms of your invitation?"

"Yes." Callie replied, bluffing.

"And those terms are agreeable to you?" He asked.

"Of course." Callie said, swatting his arm playfully. "How could they not be?"

Arizona watched her intently. Callie really did know how to play to an audience. Arizona couldn't help but admire her skill. If their roles were reversed, she wasn't sure she wouldn't have told the old man to shove it. Flirting with a nerd was one thing – someone who was only a few years away from a nursing home was another.

"It's so exciting to be here. Would you give us a tour?" Callie batted her eyelashes at Paolo while grasping his arm.

Arizona couldn't help but smile. Callie really knew how to lay it on thick. She wondered what it would feel like to feel that attention herself. Sure, she and Callie had definitely had more than their fair share of flirting, but to just have Callie's open, unrestrained attention and affection . . . Arizona thought she might die from happiness.

Callie smirked to herself as she watched Paolo swell with pride. Clearly he loved showing off the club. If only he really knew what she was up to. Then he might not be quite so eager to give her a grand tour.

"Certainly." He responded.

Deciding she'd been a little too silent and not wanting to draw unwanted attention, Arizona stepped towards Paolo and took his other arm. "I'm super excited to see the place, Paolo. I hear it's awesome. Did you design it yourself?" She said, looking at him with rapt attention. This was going to be hard. He was so sleazy and slimy. After just a few minutes with him, she felt as though she needed a shower.

"Well, I had a hand in the design, certainly." He said as he led them towards what looked to be the pool area. "But we brought in the very best designers and architects. Had to make sure we got everything perfect. Wouldn't want to look anything but our best."

Callie silently noted the hidden truth in that statement. Of course they'd have to make sure everything looked perfect. Wouldn't want to draw any unwanted attention to what really went on at this place.

Paolo gave them a tour, which while fascinating, was not exactly helpful. Not likely that he'd show them the hidden terrorist fortress, Arizona thought.

After the tour, Paolo gave them each a kiss on the cheek, with promises of lavish entertainment the next day, and led them to adjoining rooms.

Callie and Arizona took a moment to take in their rooms. Much like any high end hotel room, each of their rooms, separated by a connecting door, was lavish, full of plush materials and gleaming surfaces.

Grateful that they hadn't been separated and that they'd presumably have some time to themselves, Arizona collapsed on a small couch. She eyed Callie, expecting her to join her, or at least to speak. Callie was in no hurry however, her eyes and fingers scanning every inch of the room.

"What do we do now?" Arizona began, but Callie shook her head and raised a hand, indicating for Arizona to be quiet.

Arizona furrowed her brow, unsure of Callie's sudden seriousness and watched as Callie continued to search the room. Arizona couldn't help but stare as Callie methodically worked each and every inch. She was so beautiful when she concentrated, Arizona thought. So focused, so capable, so . . . damn sexy.

Suddenly, Callie halted her search and headed towards the bathroom, turning on the shower. Perplexed, Arizona stayed where she was. Callie was certainly being cryptic, but maybe that was just part of the whole being a spy thing. Suddenly, Callie, looking slightly exasperated, came striding back out of the bathroom and grabbed hold of Arizona's arm, dragging her back into the bathroom with her.

"What the . . ." Arizona began, not quite sure what was going on and trying desperately not to focus on Callie's grip on her arm.

Callie shut the door behind them and turned on the sink as well.

"Calliope. What the hell is going on?" Arizona asked.

"The rooms are bugged." Callie whispered.

The realization dawned on Arizona. They couldn't speak freely, at least not about the mission, out in the open. "So the running water . . ."

"Will hopefully mask our conversations." Callie finished for her. "I'd get rid of the listening devices, but then they'd know that we're onto them. So we just have to be careful not to talk about anything suspicious unless we're in here."

Arizona nodded. "So what now. Should we go explore the club?"

Callie shook her head. "I think we should bide our time. Wait for them to come for us. We don't want to look too eager. I'm sure Paolo already has plans for us."

Arizona shuddered. "I hate to see what he has in mind. I'm willing to do a lot for this mission, but I draw the line at sleeping with someone old enough to be my father . . . or my grandfather . . . or you know . . . just sleeping with anyone I don't want to period. And that includes men." She was willing to do almost anything to ensure the safety of that Seal and society as a whole. But was she ready to prostitute herself . . . she wasn't so sure.

Callie couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course. But we're going to need to be ready, should such a predicament present itself. Just so we're prepared with excuses."

Arizona nodded, chewing her lip as she thought. She couldn't help but wonder if Callie had been in this situation before. If Callie had let men touch her, kiss her, even sleep with her all for the greater good. She fought to suppress the jealousy bubbling up from within. She'd never in her life felt so possessive of another person. And what was ridiculous was the fact that she and Callie weren't even dating. Hadn't even kissed. She had no right to such feelings. But she couldn't rid herself of those feelings, no matter how hard she tried.

Callie studied Arizona's serious face. It was a bit comical. She was obviously deep in thought, no doubt contemplating the possibility of having to be the love slave of some half-senile, arthritic geezer. Callie laughed again. "Seriously, Arizona. I promise you won't have to sleep with anyone you don't want to. We'll work it out. You should see the look on your face." Callie's laughter rang out through the bathroom.

The melodious sounds of Callie's laughs echoed in the small room and brought Arizona out of her thoughts. She'd seen many different versions of Calliope Torres. Angry. Frustrated. Lustful. Flirty. Intelligent. Capable. And yet this version was by far the best. The unabashed joy and humor written across her face simply lit up her features. Calliope Torres was stunning, unlike any other woman she'd ever known. Arizona had heard the cliché about taking one's breath away. For the first time in her life, she was experiencing it first hand. Calliope Torres left her breathless. Literally.

Callie couldn't control her hysterics as Arizona studied her with a look of utmost seriousness. She knew she should stop, but she just couldn't. However, out of nowhere, Arizona stopped her cold. Without a moment's notice, Arizona was upon her, pressing her back into the shower stall and capturing her lips with her own. Callie scarcely had time to breathe before her back hit the cool tile wall, Arizona's lips fiercely attacking her face, her jaw, her mouth.

Arizona let out a low moan as Callie's surprise finally melted away and she returned the embrace with a heated fervor. The intensity of their kiss, tongues darting, hands roving, hips melding together, was unmatched compared to anything either had ever known before. The water crashed down around them, soaking their skin, their hair, their clothes, but neither woman seemed to realize or care.

Callie's body was alive, humming with an unnatural flow of electricity as Arizona pushed her harder against the wall. Eager to deepen the contact, Callie grabbed Arizona by the waist and pulled her slick body even closer.

Arizona gasped as Callie's mouth began to trail kisses down the bare skin of her neck. She could feel her body threatening to explode, just from the mere touch of Callie's lips. If she wasn't careful, she lose it right then and there. Wanting to delay such instant gratification, Arizona cupped Callie's cheeks and brought her up for another searing hot kiss.

Tongues dueled for control as they lost all notions of time or space. Nothing mattered but the dance of their lips, the melding of their bodies, the low hiss of the water beating down upon them.

Callie could focus on only a few things. Arizona's lips. How soft, how delicate, yet how strong. The unique, sexy, exotic taste of the woman. An intoxicating and delicious. How she was already addicted. And lastly, how there were entirely too many clothes in the shower. She craved to touch every last inch of Arizona's body, with no restrictions, no barriers. Losing herself once more in the kiss, Callie's hands moved up and under Arizona's drenched dress, settling once again on those slim, strong hips. Her hands roved over Arizona's smooth back, tracing indecipherable patterns as their mouths continued to clash in an inferno of lust.

Arizona allowed herself to just live in the moment. Living for nothing but the woman pressed beneath her, her skin, her lips, her strong arms around her. Her body shivered slightly as Callie's hands crept beneath her clothing, at long last giving her the contact she'd so desperately wanted for so long. Arizona slowly nudged her leg between Callie's thighs, pressing up lightly. She smiled into the kiss as Callie let out an appreciative groan.

Suddenly, a knock at the exterior door brought them out of their lusty haze. Arizona looked at Callie in a panic. "What are we going to do? We're soaked! Together!"

Callie laughed slightly. "Soaked in more ways than one. At least I am."

Arizona appreciated the joke, but it did little remove her panic. "Calliope. Now is not the time for dirty jokes."

Callie smirked. "Relax. I've got this."

Arizona's jaw dropped to the floor as Callie quickly stripped completely naked before her. However, her unexpected chance to gawk was short-lived, as Callie quickly wrapped a towel around her body and wrapped her hair up in another.

"Like what you see?" Callie smirked again and sauntered from the room. Turning one last time to take in Arizona's shocked and clearly amorous expression. "You might want to head to your own bathroom, hop in the shower. Wouldn't want them thinking we're up to anything . . . dirty."

Arizona, still riled up from their shower session, walked to her own bathroom in a daze.

Another knock sounded. "Just a minute" Callie called out. She headed to the door to greet their unexpected visitor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I finally gave you at least part of what you've been craving. Did it live up to expectations? Worth the wait? I hope so. I'd love any feedback you'd care to give beyond just your vote. You know, a girl can get a little insecure . . . or something. And reviews=love. Or I suppose, reviews could equal hate . . . you know if you desire to tell me that you're not digging what I'm throwing at you. Which is cool. Let me know and I'll fix it. Or at least try. Anyway. Here's your decision for this chapter. Who's at the door?**

**A. Santa Claus. Okay. I'm putting this out there to amuse myself. If you are evil and force me to write it, so be it. But be warned, it might get weird.**

**B. Alex. Apparently he's got something else to say to our girls. Maybe "gee, I'm sorry I pimped you out to the geriatrics ward against your will." Or maybe "Arizona, I'm interested in pediatric surgery, can you help me?" Oh wait, wrong story.**

**C. Paolo. He's back and he wants something from our ladies. No time like the present.**

**D. Someone new. Who could it be? I don't know, because frankly, I haven't invented them yet. But you know, I'm awesome *wink*. I'll think of something.**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Covert Affairs 9/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet. This is a reader-driven fic. How the next chapter begins will be decided by reader vote.

* * *

><p>Callie headed to the door, already resenting the unexpected visitor. Despite the frigid breeze from the air conditioning blowing against her bare, wet skin, Callie was hot. Hotter than she could remember ever being. All she could think about was making whoever was behind the door disappear as quickly as possible so that she could get back to the sexy, probably naked blonde in the bathroom next door.<p>

She took a moment to readjust her towel to make sure that she was covered and swung open the door. Standing there was the last face she expected to see. Looking slightly ashamed and more than a little bit nervous, Alex leaned against the doorframe. Callie opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. Instead, he handed her a piece of paper and a key. Callie arched her eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation. But Alex simply smirked and walked away.

Confused, Callie shut the door and sat down on the bed to examine what Alex had given her. She opened what appeared to be a note from Alex when Arizona re-entered the room, wrapped in a towel that matched her own. Only her intense curiosity about what Alex had written kept Callie from jumping Arizona right then and there.

"Who was at the door?" Arizona asked as she hiked up her towel, jostling those perfect breasts, which were still glistening with moisture from the shower.

Callie's eyes locked on Arizona's chest, her mind suddenly devoid of any thought beyond the incessant, urgent desire she had for this woman. She swallowed hard as she took in every curve, every inch of exposed, wet skin.

"Um . . . hello? Calliope? Eyes up here?" Arizona said as she chuckled, pointing to her face. The dimpled grin she offered Callie did little to clear her head of those pesky, dirty thoughts. Those dimples simply made her even more breathtaking. The fact that they'd finally given in to the undeniable pull between them, that they'd finally kissed . . . well It made focusing on anything beyond Arizona practically impossible.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked again. She secretly loved how distracted Callie clearly was. If Callie felt half the level of frustration and lust and attraction that she did, Arizona could understand what she was feeling. Somehow, she'd convinced herself that if they'd just give in to their desires, if they'd allowed themselves a moment to be together, the dizzying sexual awareness would taper off. Sure, they'd only shared a kiss. A blissful, hot, perfect kiss. But it had done nothing to quell the fire burning inside her. If anything, her need for this woman had intensified tenfold.

Finally managing to break out of her haze of lusty thoughts, Callie responded. "Uh . . . sorry. It was um . . . they had the wrong room."

Surprised, Arizona responded. "Yeah? That's odd." But then she noticed Callie's face, which indicated that she wasn't telling the truth. Arizona realized what was going on as Callie held up a note and gestured for her to come sit next to her. Clearly whomever had visited, it wasn't someone that Callie wanted Paolo or his cohorts to hear about.

Arizona sat beside Callie on the bed, the mattress sinking just a little with her weight, causing Callie's every nerve ending to once again dance with excitement. Their closeness, the clean, fresh scent of Arizona's body. Forcing herself to focus, Callie opened the note.

Arizona leaned closer, her head resting on Callie's shoulder as they read together.

Arizona pressed a quick, light kiss on Callie's bare shoulder, causing shivers to run up her spine. Callie's breath hitched for a moment, but then she trained her eyes back on the paper. They read together, both keenly aware of the closeness of their bodies, of the small, toweled barrier between what they really wanted.

_Hey,_

_I wanted to say sorry or something for the way that I set you up. It wasn't cool and I know that. But a dude's gotta do what he can to survive, you know? I owe Paolo and his goons a bunch of money and they're letting me work off the debt by . . . you know. If I don't pay them back, I'm toast. These guys are crazy. So be careful. I know, I'm the one who got you into this shitty situation to begin with. But I had to look out for number one. Be careful what you say – the room's probably bugged. These guys are super paranoid for whatever reason._

_Anyway, I'm not sure exactly what you're up to. But I do know that you're not who you say you are. You chicks are way too classy to be gold diggers. So whatever you game is, good luck. I don't know what else to say. I'll try and help you if I can. Here's a key that unlocks some doors around here. Don't get caught with it. Paolo doesn't know I have it and I figured it might help you out somehow. And don't worry about these old dudes. Most of them can't get it up anyway. They just like to pretend that women still dig them even though they look like Skeletor and have one foot in the grave. Just make nice and pretend they're interesting. You'll be fine._

_-Alex_

_P.S. Have you two gotten it on yet? Even a blind man could see that you want in each other's pants._

They both chuckled softly at Alex's last line. Maybe they weren't doing such a good job at hiding their desires. Something they'd have to work on while in front of Paolo and his friends.

Callie turned to look at Arizona, gazing into those beautiful blue eyes. Arizona smiled as she returned the look. Callie used all of her willpower to focus on what was really important – the mission. As much as every fabric of her being screamed that what was important was in fact the woman next to her, she knew that she couldn't let her own selfish needs get in the way. She gently squeezed Arizona's thigh and headed back to the bathroom, where she quickly tore the letter into tiny pieces and flushed it down the toilet.

As she returned to the room, Callie pulled out her cell phone from her purse, hoping to get a quick text message to headquarters. "Damn." Callie said. "No service. Guess I won't be calling home anytime soon." She said, creating an excuse for anyone who might be listening in. "And it was my nephew's birthday today . . ." She trailed off, making sure to silently acknowledge to Arizona that calling her relatives was really the last thing on her mind.

Arizona surveyed the room. "So no phones, no internet, no dry clothes, and we're stuck here all night. What's a girl to do for fun?" She grinned at Callie, letting her know exactly where her thoughts were leading.

Wanting to tease just a little, Callie flopped down on the bed beside her. "I don't know, I guess we could see what's on TV." Callie grabbed the remote and after turning on the TV, began flipping through the channels with a bored expression on her face.

"I had something a little more . . . interesting in mind." Arizona said with a smirk, her fingers drawing playful, yet suggestive patterns on the bare skin of Callie's leg.

"Oh yeah?" Callie said, playing along. "What would that be?"

Arizona giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh, I think I've got a pretty good idea." Callie said with a smirk.

"Yeah? What's that?" Arizona said, loving their light flirty banter.

"Oh, I don't know. Something like this . . ." Callie said as she surprised Arizona, rolling on top of her and straddling her hips.

Any bit of levity that had existed between the two of them was gone in a flash as their bodies touched. Both were keenly aware of the fact that the shaky barrier of towel was the only thing standing between them and total, blissful nakedness.

For a moment, they stayed motionless, Arizona lying on her back, Callie hovering over her, as if both were daring the other to make the first move. In many ways, it was reminiscent of their encounter in the elevator. Callie holding Arizona in place, their bodies melded together, their minds, their hearts screaming for some sort of release from the prison of tension.

Arizona looked up into Callie's deep brown eyes and saw the desire reflected there. The same, deep, undeniable attraction that she felt herself. The blinding, all-consuming need to be with Callie Torres was something completely foreign to her. Sure, she'd felt attraction before. Lust, maybe even love. But nothing on this level. It was as if there were suddenly a gaping hole in her body, a missing piece. One that could only be filled by the woman on top of her. She needed her like she needed oxygen. This had long stopped being about what she wanted. She did not _want_ Calliope Torres. She _needed_ her.

Callie tried to maintain even breathing, tried to slow her heart rate as she stared down into those soulful blue eyes. Those pure, beautiful eyes that were begging her, pleading with her to finally end their suffering. As much as Callie wanted this . . . and she couldn't remember ever wanting anything more . . . it scared her. She'd never been so affected. Not by anyone or anything. And they'd done nothing more than kiss for a few moments. What would happen if they carried through on their feelings. If they slept together? She was afraid she might become completely dependent on, completely addicted to this woman. And as someone who thrived and survived on being independent, on being strong, on being without weaknesses, Callie worried that Arizona might compromise her ability to do her job. She wasn't sure she was ready to need someone, to crave someone like Arizona.

Sensing Callie's hesitation, Arizona began to reach up, to draw Callie's face down to her own.

This small gesture, the simple touch of Arizona's hand on her face was enough to catapult any doubts out of Callie's mind. For better or for worse, she had to have this woman. Callie quickly grabbed both of Arizona's hands, pinning them above her head. Without any further hesitation, Callie bent down and captured Arizona's soft lips with her own, all of their pent up feelings and frustrations flowing, coursing between them.

Releasing Arizona's hands, Callie cupped the blonde's cheeks as she deepened the kiss. Tongues dancing to a tune no one could hear, both women eager to come together, to melt together in as deep away as possible.

They stayed that way, lost in the kiss, just being, just feeling each other, until finally, lungs screaming for air, Callie pulled away. Unable to deal with the immediate loss of contact, she almost instantaneously reattached her lips to Arizona's.

Arizona couldn't remember ever feeling this good, this happy, this . . . perfect. But then again, right now, she had trouble remembering her own name. The wash of feelings, of emotions, of hormones, left little room for thoughts of anything but Calliope. This sensual, amazing, breathtaking woman, who had captivated her body and soul. Eager to deepen their contact, her hands began to rove across Callie's shoulders, before sliding between them in an attempt to free Callie of that pesky towel. However, the moment her hand moved for Callie's breasts, Callie swatted it away a look of consternation on her face.

Callie, feeling so out of sorts because of the uncontrollable need for Arizona, sought some sense of control. This was going to be her show. As Arizona attempted to caress her breasts, she pushed her away. She intended to show Arizona who was in charge, intended to take every last second she needed to explore the beautiful body writhing beneath her.

Arizona let out a gasp as Callie began trailing kisses across her neck. She tilted her head and shut her eyes, giving Callie all the access she needed to explore the sensitive skin there.

Callie's lips found Arizona's pulse, gently nipping and kissing at the rapid flutter beneath her skin. She then traveled south, slowly pulling away Arizona's towel, leaving her completely exposed. The woman was gorgeous. So much more than Callie could have even imagined. She gazed down at Arizona's body as she lay patiently, chest rising and falling with her rapid breath, eyes slightly shut, glazed with desire. She was a goddess.

As Callie bent to continue explorations with her lips and tongue, Arizona reached down and tore the towel from Callie's hair, threading her fingers through the wet locks as Callie left a trail of lazy wet kisses along her collar bone. She gasped and arched her back as Callie suddenly took a nipple in her mouth, swirling it beneath her tongue, gently nipping and sucking.

Arizona's hips began to occasionally thrust of their own accord as Callie continued playing with her breasts, kneading, sucking, pinching them. Wanting to return the favor, Arizona reached down and pulled away Callie's remaining towel, flinging the offending article across the room. She attempted to stroke Callie's breasts, only to once again be pushed away.

Callie, with a devilish look on her face, grabbed both of Arizona's hands and pinned them to the bed once again. Her mouth quickly recaptured one of Arizona's breasts causing her to gasp out with pleasure.

"Yes . . . Calliope." Arizona rasped. She was used to being the one in control. Being able to steer the seduction in the way she wanted. Somehow, the fact that Callie had her immobilized, had her at her mercy, made Arizona ten times wetter. The desire pooling between her legs was unlike anything she'd ever encountered before. She wanted nothing more than to be exactly where she was, pinned and defenseless beneath the gorgeous Calliope Torres. Arizona arched her back, attempting to deepen Callie's contact with her breast. Gasping again, she whispered. "Calliope . . . please."

Looking up at Arizona with a bemused, evil expression on her face, Callie responded. "Please what?" She loved the look of sheer pleasure on Arizona's face. She was clearly just as worked up as Callie. Callie's own center was throbbing in time with her heart beat, completely ablaze at the thought of torturing this woman in the best possible way.

"Please . . . don't stop." Arizona managed between heavy breaths, her eyes closed and her lips parted.

"I wasn't planning on it, babe." Callie said. She dipped her head, intent on picking up where she left off, when there was another knock on the door.

"For the love of God!" Arizona said, perhaps a little too loudly, as Callie rolled off of her and grabbed a towel. Arizona slipped beneath the covers, the cool sheets a poor replacement for the hot, sexy warmth of Calliope's skin.

Callie chuckled at Arizona's frustration, but she felt it too. Did these people have no respect for privacy or the need for sleep? It was late. Re-wrapping the towel around her, she answered the door. It was a young man in a bellhop uniform.

"Hello. My name is Ted. Paolo has asked me to give you this. He wheeled in a luggage cart that contained what looked to be a bunch of clothes, as well as things like toothbrushes, makeup, and other toiletries. "He noticed that you did not have luggage when you arrived and figured you'd be in need of some clothes and other essentials. He guessed your ladies' sizes. He rather has a knack for that. However, if he's wrong, please dial 0 on the phone and let me know and we'll have replacements brought. Also, Paolo asked me to give you this." Ted handed Callie a handwritten note. Callie took it, thanked Ted, and let him leave.

Arizona got up and strode naked towards the cart. Callie struggled to focus on the cart and not the naked distraction beside her. As much as she wanted to continue what they'd just started, she needed to see what Paolo wanted first. She read the note.

_Callie,_

_I know that it is late, but if it's not too much of an imposition, I'd like to ask you to join me for a quick drink in the bar downstairs before bed. I promise not to keep you long, but I found you so charming upon our initial acquaintance that I'm eager to get to know you better. I apologize, but Ms. Arizona's escort, Roberto, is indisposed this evening, but I am sure that he will be eager to meet her tomorrow._

_Very Truly Yours,_

_Paolo_

"Indisposed." Arizona began. "More like in the grave."

Callie chuckled lightly. "Shh . . . we wouldn't want to offend our hosts."

"Right." Arizona said, her fingers flitting over the gorgeous designer clothes Paolo had sent them. Both women were surprised and slightly creeped out by the fact that Paolo had in fact picked the exact correct sizes for both of them, right down to the bra size.

"So what are you going to do?" Arizona said, eying Callie cautiously.

"I'm going to meet him. Don't really have a choice. I can't give up any opportunity to . . . uh . . . get to know our host better."

"Right." Arizona said again. Even though she knew Callie was right, she'd hoped somehow that Callie would decline. Because right now, even though the mission mattered to her a great deal, it was hard to get past the need throbbing between her legs. If she thought that they could save the Seal and disarm any weapon that night, it would be one thing. But she knew this was going to take time. And surely a few hours delay couldn't hurt. "Are you sure?" She let herself ask.

Callie smiled. "I know. I got you all worked up and now I'm leaving you. But it's for the best. We've got to remember the goal." Callie said this, knowing that Arizona knew what their true goal was, but that anyone eavesdropping would assume they were just in the market for a rich sugar daddy.

Arizona nodded and sighed. She headed back to the bed and watched as Callie dressed herself in a gorgeous, black, off-the-shoulder dress before heading to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

Before heading out the door, Callie came back to the bed and leaned over, giving Arizona a lingering kiss. She said nothing, but it was a silent promise of things to come.

"Be careful." Arizona whispered as Callie headed out the door.

After Callie left, Arizona tried to sleep. She tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. Even though they'd never shared a bed, the bed felt empty without Callie. It was as if Callie had taken a piece of Arizona with her and she felt incomplete and lonely without the woman beside her.

Frustrated, Arizona threw an arm across her forehead as she stared up at the ceiling. She struggled to settle her mind. She was so used to being active, to being useful, to being a key part of the team. Right now, she was frustrated, she was alone, she felt helpless. She needed to do something. But what could she do? She knew that she should stay put, that Callie would most likely be back soon. After all, Paolo had promised not to keep her long. But the thought of that creepy old man trying to seduce her woman . . . wait . . . Calliope was by no means _her_ woman. She had no right to feel jealous. Or did she?

In any event, she felt antsy. She felt so helpless. Needed desperately to do something, anything, to get her mind off things. And if it helped the mission, even better. But at the same time, she knew that leaving the room without an invitation, at this hour, was very risky. If she were caught, it could somehow compromise the mission. And even through her jealous, lusty haze, Arizona knew that couldn't happen. She couldn't mess up the mission because of her own selfish needs. She chewed on her lip, pondering what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sooooo sad that you didn't vote for Santa Claus after last chapter. Really. I mean, who doesn't need a little Christmas cheer in the middle of July. Am I right? Well, okay, so I wasn't that depressed. I may be crazy, but that's just well . . . insane. In any event, here's your next decision. What should Arizona do?**

**A. Be smart and stay put. She shouldn't let her va-jay-jay do the thinking. Yes, she needs to feel useful, but now is not the time. She'll have a clearer head once those pesky hormones subside.**

**B. Sneak out and do some exploring on her own. If Paolo's occupied with Callie, then he won't be looking for her. Perfect time to do some recon, Arizona Robbins style.**

**C. Go crash Callie and Paolo's date. If that old dude is going to make a move on her woman, Arizona's gotta be there to make sure things don't get out of hand. Arizona's smart. She'll make up some excuse as to why she's there.**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Covert Affairs 10/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet. This is a reader-driven fic. How the next chapter begins will be decided by reader vote.

* * *

><p>Frustrated, Arizona threw back the sheets and began pacing. The bed, with its sudden emptiness, provided her no comfort or solace. She and Calliope, after all of the teasing, all of the denial, all of the tension, had finally succumbed. They had been so, so close. To finally letting the undeniable need for one another take over. And from the brief contact they'd had, Arizona knew that the end result would be unlike anything she'd ever known. But no. Damn interruption after interruption. First Alex and then that damned invite from Paolo. Didn't they know that she and Callie were otherwise occupied?<p>

Arizona sighed as she continued to pace, naked, across the room. She chastised herself. She had no real right to be upset that Callie had been taken from her right as they were about to finally act upon their mutual attraction. She was not here to get lucky. Neither was Callie. If that happened, when there was nothing else to do, fine. A nice . . . okay an amazing bonus. But her primary focus, as well as Callie's, had to be making sure this mission succeeded. Arizona felt deep pangs of self-loathing. Somehow, blinded by the overwhelming lust for Callie, she'd lost sight of what was really important. If this mission failed because she'd been too focused on getting laid, she'd never, ever forgive herself. Sexual conquests would come and go. Saving his life, saving the lives of potentially hundreds or thousands of people. That mattered.

Arizona knew what she had to do. Despite the fact that her body seemed to thrive only on the looks, touches, smiles of Calliope Torres, Arizona knew that she had to quit her. Cold turkey. No more. If, after this mission succeeded, they both decided to pursue a relationship . . . okay that was jumping to conclusions. Relationships were serious business and Arizona wasn't sure that she . . . or Callie were ready for that. They'd barely kissed. Barely knew each other. Why in the hell would her mind go there? If, she corrected, they both chose to pursue a romantic tryst after the mission was over, so be it. But in the mean time, Arizona knew that their focus had to be on saving lives, not on hot, sweaty, blissful, delicious, mindblowing . . . okay, she was getting sidetracked again. The focus should not be on sex. She shook her head, as if to rid it of any dirty thoughts.

Arizona knew that she had to do this. Obviously, Callie's head was at least a bit clearer than hers – after all she'd managed to pry herself away to go see Paolo. But Arizona knew that she couldn't be a distraction. That Callie was good at her job, but she'd be even better if there was nothing else to focus on but the job. So that was it. No more flirting. No more kissing. And definitely no more dirtiness.

Resolved, she found a pair of pajamas amongst the clothes Paolo had send and slipped them on. Sliding back into bed, she turned on the TV, determined to find something to distract her from the nagging thoughts of Callie and her warm, smooth skin. Her soft lips. Her soulful dark eyes. Her smile. The way her body felt pressed against . . . Arizona sighed. This new plan was not going well . . .

* * *

><p>Callie smoothed out her dress, her hair, whatever, as she fidgeted anxiously, waiting for Paolo to meet her at the bar. She wasn't nervous – she ate men like Paolo for breakfast. The consummate professional. She was completely experienced and at ease in situations like this. Able to keep her cool under much more stressful, dangerous situations than the one she currently found herself in. Yet somehow, tonight, she couldn't make herself relax. And relaxation was key. Not to the point where she lost all focus, where she lost sight of the end goal. But enough to lull her enemies into a false sense of security. If there was one thing that raised suspicions more than anything, it was acting nervous or uneasy. So she focused on her breathing, slowly metering the breaths as they went in and out. Calmed her nerves, forbade herself to dwell on what was really unnerving her – the fact that she'd left a very hot, very naked Arizona in bed – their passionate tango stopped in mid-dance. But she couldn't focus on that. This mission would not be compromised because she'd gotten figurative blue balls . . . you know . . . not having balls to begin with. There would be plenty of time to satisfy her carnal urges later.<p>

As she saw Paolo approach, Callie offered him her biggest smile, pushing all thoughts of Arizona the strange and wonderful things she did to her body, to her mind, aside. There would be plenty of time for reflection on that at another, more suitable time.

As she sat beside her, Paolo took her hand and kissed it gently. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Callie."

Yes, Callie mused. This guy, despite his age, knew how to bring on the charm. "It's nice to see you again too, Paolo." She smiled again and did her best to train her attention on him, despite intermittent invasions of thoughts of a certain blonde. It wasn't an easy task to accomplish – focusing on Paolo – especially given the throbbing wetness between her legs that hadn't yet gone away. If anything, the pangs had become more insistent since her tryst had been interrupted.

"So Callie . . .such an interesting name. Is it short for something?" Paolo asked.

"Calliope." Callie said. "But only my father calls me that."

Paolo nodded. "Speaking of your father. Tell me about your family, where you grew up."

Callie told him a prepared, fake backstory that she used on most of her missions. That her parents were teachers, retired and living in California. That she had no siblings. That she'd been married once, but that her husband had left her for another woman.

Paolo took in her story with apparent interest. "So what brings you to our lovely country, Calliope?"

Callie bristled at his use of her proper name. Somehow, it sounded so possessive, so dirty, so wrong, coming from him. But she hid her distaste as best she could and he hadn't seemed to notice. "I inherited a bit of money from a relative. After my divorce, I needed some time to clear my head. So I'm traveling. Seeing the world."

The answer seemed to appease him. "And your friend?" He asked.

"Actually, we just met at the hotel about a week ago. Not many people from our country here, kind of bored. You know. We befriended each other. Out of boredom and loneliness." She smiled to herself, realizing that the last part was true. She hadn't known she'd needed someone in her life, sometime to fill her thoughts, maybe even her heart, until she'd met Arizona. Still, it was likely nothing more than overblown curiosity. You always want something more until you've got it. Callie was sure that once they got the sex out of the way . . . not that it wouldn't be fantastic . . . she'd crave Arizona less. She'd have a clearer head.

"Ah. I see. And how did Alex convince you to come here? I must admit he's been having a little trouble finding suitable company for me and my friends lately." Paolo said, studying her with a keen curiosity that unnerved her just a bit.

Callie wavered. Did she tell him that she had a thing for older men? Play the innocent? Somewhere in between? Finally deciding that the last thing she wanted to do was encourage his advances, despite her earlier flirting, she spoke. She leaned in with a slightly bashful look on her face, slipping a hand onto his arm. "Actually . . . this is kind of embarrassing. I have a confession to make. Honestly, Arizona and I didn't know exactly what we were getting into. We were just so bored. And we'd heard so many awesome things about your club. So when Alex offered to show us the place, we said yes. We had no idea that we'd be invited to stay. Or what you might expect of us." Callie, feigning embarrassment, looked down at her hands, hoping Paolo would take pity on her. It worked like a charm.

"Relax, Calliope. You are a guest here. My friends and I, well, as you might have noticed, some of us are getting up there in age. And we still like to feel interesting, charming, to the ladies. We don't expect anything of you and your friend beyond the pleasure of your company at times. Join us for dinner, for drinks, that sort of thing. We won't ask of you anything you wouldn't feel comfortable doing."

Callie let out a sigh of relief – which was only partially faked. She had absolutely no desire to be the sex toy of some slimy rich old man. "Thank you for letting me know." She smiled, knowing now was the time to put him at ease. "And trust me, Paolo, you have nothing to worry about. I do find you charming and interesting."

Paolo chuckled lightly. "Thank you, Calliope."

The hairs stood up on the back of Callie's neck as he used that name again, but she simply kept smiling.

"As I was saying. You and Arizona should feel free to make full use of the club. We've got a full set of amenties and activities. My friends and I are generally occupied with business interests during the day, so you'll be left to entertain yourselves, I'm afraid."

Business activities . . . more like terrorist activities, Callie thought. "I'm sure we'll manage." She said playfully, doing her best to cover up her disgust.

"And if there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. I guessed that Alex hadn't told you that you might be invited to stay, given that you arrived with no luggage. I hope that the items I had sent to your room are suitable." He glanced at the dress she was wearing, his eyes lingering at her breasts a little longer than Callie would have liked. If she weren't on a important mission, this guy would have gotten a swift kick to the groin for that. Funny how different her reaction was when Arizona's eyes were the ones straying.

She swallowed her disdain and pretended not to notice. "Yes, they are great. Though there are a few personal items I wish I had."

"That's not a problem. I can send someone to the hotel to retrieve your things." Paolo said.

Callie had a moment of panic. Anyone packing up her things might suspect that she was up to something more than just a vacation. Sure, her files were safely hidden in a false compartment in her suitcase and her computer was equipped with top notch encryption, but she had no idea what else incriminating might be lying around . . . or how careful Arizona had been with her own room. Callie batted her eyelashes and did her best to charm Paolo. "Would it be too much trouble if Arizona and I went back ourselves to get our things? I know it's silly, but I'm really quite compulsive about how I pack. I have this organization system and hate when things get wrinkled."

Paolo seemed a little surprised, but he didn't balk at the question. "Certainly, Calliope. Anything to make you feel more comfortable."

"Thank you so much. I know it sounds crazy." She shot him a mega watt smile.

"Not at all. I'll arrange for a transport for you and your friend first thing tomorrow."

"Great." Callie said.

"Well, I feel as though I've kept you up late enough as it is. Allow me to escort you to your room." He stood, offering her his arm.

"That would be wonderful. I am tired. It's been a long day." She linked her arm through his and let him lead her to her room.

* * *

><p>Arizona tried to focus on a re-run of some old sitcom on the TV. Tried to focus on sleeping, on the mission, on anything beyond Calliope Torres and her addictive qualities. Frustrated, Arizona threw the sheets over her head. However, she quickly threw them off again in exasperation. Even the sheets smelled like Calliope. She'd been on the bed for, what, maybe 10 minutes? And yet there she was, Calliope, worming her way back into Arizona's head. This quitting Callie cold turkey thing was going to be difficult. Especially considering how hot and bothered she still was. In her head, Arizona knew that she needed to take a step back. She'd always prided herself on being a logical, rational person. One who didn't let her emotions and her hormones lead the way. Even so, she felt utterly trapped, utterly frustrated by her infatuation with the woman.<p>

She wondered . . . perhaps if she relieved some of the tension that had been building over the last week . . . maybe then she'd be able to focus.

Arizona let her hand creep beneath the sheets, trailing slowly across her breasts, down her abdomen. She hesitated for a moment before dipping her hand beneath the waistband of her shorts. She let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes as she slowly began to slide her fingers against her folds. Yes, Calliope had certainly worked her up. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this wet, this hot, this sensitive. Too bad Callie wasn't here to finish what she started, Arizona mused. But it was probably for the best. Take some of the edge off herself, then maybe Callie wouldn't be quite such a distraction.

Arizona began to slowly rub her fingers back and forth across her center, adding just a little pressure to her engorged clit. Just enough to tease. Her other hand found a breast, snaking up underneath her shirt to toy gently with her nipple. Arizona breathing increased as she began to grind her hips against her hand, the low, burning, all-to-familiar pressure beginning to build inside. She let out a moan, biting down on her lip as her pace increased. Inserting a finger, she began to fuck herself, imagining that it was Calliope between her legs, leading her towards her climax. "Calliope . . ." She rasped, intent on making it feel as though the woman who haunted her thoughts were actually there with her.

* * *

><p>As they reached the door to her room, Callie thought she heard something. But Paolo didn't react, so she brushed it off. On closer inspection, it might have been the sound of the TV. She smiled and kissed Paolo on the cheek. She watched him stride away as she opened the door. She took a few moments to compose herself before entering. She was determined, despite their earlier encounter, to slow things down with Arizona. She'd barely been able to concentrate on her conversation with Paolo. Who knew what information she might have been able to get out of him, had she been fully focused. She had definitely not brought her A game. So no more flirtation. No more touching. No kissing. No sex. She opened the door, resolved to maintain a professional distance. She had a job to do and no woman was going to get in the way of that. Not even if that woman was . . . pleasuring herself and moaning her name . . . Callie was awestruck. All resolve crumbled in seconds.<p>

Arizona was so deep into her own pleasure that she didn't hear the door open. She didn't hear Callie enter. She didn't notice that object of her fantasies was there, in the flesh, until she was atop her, Callie's hand replacing her own. Arizona's eyes fluttered open in shock as Callie straddled her, her hand picking up where Arizona's had left off.

"Got started without me, did you?" Callie said with a smirk, her eyes darkened with lust.

"I . . .uh . . ." Arizona struggled to speak.

Callie smirked. "We can't let you have all the fun, now, can we?" With that she captured Arizona's still speechless lips in a searing kiss before breaking free long enough to remove Arizona's pajamas.

Callie's fingers continued to glide against Arizona's slick folds, building up a rhythm. Arizona gasped, her eyes closed, her lips parted, as Callie drove first one, and then two fingers inside her. She wrapped her legs around Callie's hips, eager to deepen the contact as she felt the fire within her building to a blaze.

Sensing that Arizona was close, Callie quickened the tempo, thrusting in and out of Arizona. She began to gently tease Arizona's clit, flicking her thumb across it intermittently, intent on building a crescendo of pleasure between Arizona's legs.

Arizona began to arch her hips, meeting each and every thrust of Callie's, needing so desperately to achieve blissful release. Her mind was a blur, every cell overwhelmed and entranced by the need for this woman.

Callie began kissing the sensitive skin at Arizona's neck and shoulder, before burying her nose in the blonde locks. She began to whisper, never slowing the pace of her thrusts. "Come for me, Arizona. Right now. Moan for me. I want to hear you say my name. Fucking come. But remember. We're being listened to. So be quiet."

The sensual tickle of Callie's breath in her ear, the seductive whisper of her dirty demands, the frenzied way her hand played across Arizona's core. It was enough to drive anyone mad. With a last few urgent thrusts, Arizona clenched her arms and legs around Callie, and fell over the edge into oblivion.

Arizona struggled to remain quiet – it had never been a problem before. But now, the only thing she wanted to do was to shout Callie's praise to the heavens. Somehow, she managed. In a hushed voice, she whispered. "Oh God. Fuck me . . . harder . . . right there . . . Calliope . . .I'm commmmiiiinnng."

The last exclamation was just a little too loud, so Callie clamped her lips onto Arizona's, silencing her cries as her body quivered and thrashed beneath her. Callie could not remember ever, ever being this turned on. As Arizona came down from her high, Callie rolled off of her, allowing Arizona time to recover. She let Arizona settle into the crook of her arm, the other draped around her waist. The throbbing, insistent need between her legs was impatient for such a recovery, but Callie knew she could wait. It wouldn't take much to send her over the edge as well. In fact, a strong breeze might even do it right about then.

Arizona's breathing finally slowed and Callie began to wonder if she'd fallen asleep. However, just as Callie thought this, Arizona rolled them over, straddling Callie's hips. Her lips were everywhere. Callie's face, her neck, her lips, her jaw.

In between kisses, Arizona muttered. "Too. Many. Clothes." With a violent motion, she ripped the dress from Callie's body, at least one seam giving way in the process. Callie could only smile at the determined look on Arizona's face, her lack of interest in anything other than getting Callie naked . . . and fast. Once Callie was free of the offending garment, Arizona made quick work of her bra and panties, leaving Callie naked, exposed, and breathless beneath her.

Arizona swallowed hard as her eyes traveled the length of Callie's luscious body. This woman was perfection. So stunning, so beautiful, even at her most exposed, her most vulnerable. She felt the heat begin to once again build at her center, but she ignored it. Right now, it was time to repay Callie for what had been one of the most powerful climaxes of her life. Despite her dominant bravado, Arizona wasn't entirely sure that her wobbly legs would even support her, were she to have to stand at the moment. It was a good thing that what she had in mind could be done lying down . . .

The bemused smirk on Callie's face faded away as she saw Arizona's eyes devour her. She'd never felt so wanted, so desired, so . . . God damn horny in her entire life. Her eyes fluttered closed as Arizona's hands found their way to her breasts, cupping, kneading, teasing. Callie moaned and arched her back as Arizona's hot mouth encircled first one and then the other nipple.

Arizona worked each breast, swirling her tongue, sucking, nipping, bringing each nipple to a hard peak. Judging by the breathless gasps, Callie was enjoying the work.

Callie was dizzy with pleasure. She threaded a hand through Arizona's blonde locks, holding her head in place as she suckled at her breast. Her hips began to writhe and thrust of their own accord as Arizona continued to play at her breasts.

Knowing that now was not the time for slow, drawn-out love making, Arizona released Callie's breasts and began to kiss her way down her stomach, leaving a trail of seductive, lingering kisses. She placed herself between Callie's legs and began to kiss the inside of her thighs, lightly pressing her lips against the sensitive skin there. Arizona hovered above Callie's center and looked up at Callie, whose eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation.

Noticing that Arizona had stopped, Callie opened her eyes and looked down. She gazed down into those brilliant blue eyes, which were darker, more stunning now, glazed with the unmistakable reflection of lust.

"Tell me what you want, Calliope." Arizona said in a husky whisper.

Callie struggled to find her voice. "Please . . . Arizona . . . make me come. I need you." Callie managed.

That was all Arizona needed to hear. She plunged her tongue into Callie's drenched core, sliding it against her folds, teasing, exploring, eager to make Callie come harder than she'd ever come before.

Callie let out a muffled gasp, still aware, despite the throbbing between her legs, that she needed to be quiet. She arched her hips, meeting Arizona's mouth. "Please. Arizona. Fuck me."

Arizona heeded Callie's pleas, and entered her with a finger, while her tongue found the sensitive bundle of nerves at Callie's core.

They worked together, hands, hips, tongue at a frenzied pace as Callie's climax quickly build. Plunging into Callie over and over again, Arizona flicked her tongue across her clit, alternating with a gentle sucking that had Callie's body screaming for release.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Callie, her body burst free, skyrocketing to completion as she shuddered and quaked under Arizona's steady touch. "Arizooooooonnnnnaaaa." Was all she could manage, unable to form a coherent thought, lost in the flood of feelings, of pleasure, of comfort, of happiness, that Arizona had given her.

Arizona continued her attentions as Callie's climax drifted away, intent on milking every last ounce of pleasure from her body. Finally, she crawled back up and lay next to Callie, their eyes meeting, sheepish grins on their face.

"You know, I'd determined that I wasn't going to do that." Callie said. "Focus on the reason we're here." Callie said.

"Me too." Arizona said, laughter in her eyes. "That's why I was . . . you know . . . just needed to take the edge off."

"So much for self-control." Callie said, laughing lightly.

Arizona smiled back and they laid there, content to just look into each other's eyes, no words spoken, for quite some time. Arizona leaned in and gave Callie a gentle kiss.

Eventually, they drifted off in each other's arms. Both content and happy. But both very aware that they'd just opened up Pandora's Box. There was no going back. And both knew that their lovemaking had not cured the itch. Had not lessened the desire, the need, the craving. If anything, it had simply intensified it. And yet . . . they had to figure out how to cope. They had job to do. This was not just about sex. It was about saving lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. So you got your dirty, sexy times, with no interruptions. Happy? I hope so. I promise there will be more to come. But you know, I do have to get on with the spy story at some point. So expect a little more action (of the non-bedroom variety . . . get your minds out of the gutter!) coming soon. Okay. Put your minds back in the gutter. As I said, Pandora's Box has been opened. No going back now. These two are in for action of the dirty kind too. But yeah, I'm sure you figured that. Anyway, I'm rambling again. So here's your option for next chapter. Callie and Arizona are going back to their hotel. What should they do?**

**A. Make a break for it. Being that closely watched by the bad guys can't be good. They'll figure out another way in once they've had more time to plan.**

**B. Play along. Go get their things and then head back. They're not going to get another opportunity to infiltrate the compound any time soon.**

**C. Screw the mission. They can get supplies later. Who cares if headquarters knows where they are? It's time for some poolside lounging and fruity drinks with an umbrella. Now that they've got each other, who needs that pesky mission anyway? I mean, Arizona and Callie in bikinis? What more is there to want? **


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Covert Affairs 11/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet. This is a reader-driven fic. How the next chapter begins will be decided by reader vote.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Working like crazy. Story of my life.

* * *

><p>Arizona awoke enveloped in Callie's strong arms as the first morning light broke through the curtains. She smiled to herself as she recalled last night's activities from the safety and comfort of Callie's embrace. It had been near perfect, after all of the interruptions had ceased and they'd finally gotten down to business. She'd never felt like this. So happy, so secure, so content. Which made her heart swell, until she remembered the reason she was with this incredible woman in the first place. The mission. Getting into the secrets of this compound. Saving him. Possibly saving the world. Yes. As lovely, as perfect as she felt at that moment, neither of them could afford to get too caught up in some whirlwind romance that would probably end as soon as the mission was over. She wasn't a fool. People with jobs like Callie's – they didn't stay in one place long. Always on the go, meeting new people, probably sleeping with them, chasing that next bad guy, that next adrenaline high. That type of person was not the type to settle down. So no getting attached. Maybe have a little fun, if it didn't get in the way of the mission. But nothing more. Arizona couldn't help but feel as though it was already too late. She already had feelings for this woman. She was already falling. And she, that Seal, and the free world, couldn't afford for that to happen.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?" Callie's voice was a sudden and very welcome interruption to her private thoughts. Arizona shivered as Callie's lips began to lightly graze across the nape of her neck.

Arizona snuggled back further into Callie's arms as she pondered what to say. She wanted to tell Callie exactly what she was feeling – excited, content, happy, confused. But this was new. So she needed be cautious. Finally, she responded in a whisper, aware that they might have an audience. "Nothing much. Just about how awesome last night is . . . once we got all those interruptions out of the way. And how I wished things weren't so complicated . . . so I could keep you in bed all day."

Callie chuckled and grinned into Arizona's hair. Complicated didn't begin to describe it. She knew that whatever was between them was probably just a fling. Just lust born out of boredom and . . . at least on her part . . . a serious lack of bedroom action for quite some time. It was just a way to pass some time, relieve some stress. Even so, she couldn't ignore the fluttery dance her heart did every time she saw, or even thought about Arizona. She knew it was absurd. They barely knew each other.

Callie distracted herself by playing with Arizona's hair, twirling the golden strands around her fingers. Normally she was very good at separating her emotions from her sexual needs. With a job like hers, there wasn't a lot of room for close personal relationships. Not only were they difficult to maintain, given her constant travel and unavailability, but they could be a liability. The less she cared, the less risk that an enemy could exploit her feelings. Deep down, Callie longed for love. She typically was the type who wore her heart on her sleeve, but as a spy, she'd had to learn to contain that part of herself. And she'd convinced herself that right now, love was nothing more than a weakness, a risk she couldn't take.

Callie rolled over so that she was atop Arizona, determined to push her troubling thoughts aside. She captured Arizona's lips and quickly deepened the kiss. Arizona reached up and tangled her hands in Callie's raven locks. Arizona then slipped her hands beneath Callie's top, needing desperately to touch her, to feel her bare skin.

Callie struggled to maintain her focus. She hadn't intended to do anything more than give Arizona a quick peck on the lips. However, the moment she'd come in contact with those sweet, supple lips, felt Arizona's body pressed against her own, all rational thought fled her mind. Somehow, after a few indulgent moments, Callie managed to gather her last ounce of self-control. She pulled back, kissed Arizona on the nose, and rolled off of her and out of bed. "A lazy day in bed would be nice, but we've got to go get our stuff. And then check out the club. Busy day." Callie said with a smirk.

Arizona crossed her arms and let out a big sigh. "Tease." She muttered under her breath before getting up. Callie laughed, silently musing that Arizona wasn't the only one she'd just gotten all worked up for nothing.

After readying themselves, perhaps taking a little longer to undress and dress than was strictly necessary, they headed downstairs. Surprisingly, they saw Alex, looking bored, lounging in a chair in the lobby. When he noticed them, he stood.

"So I'm taking you to get your stuff. Let's go." He said, turning towards the exit.

They nodded and followed him. "We isn't he cheery this morning." Callie whispered to Arizona.

Arizona laughed. "He's just upset that he didn't get his three-way with the lesbians last night. He'll get over it."

They followed him in silence, climbing back into the decrepit pick up truck that had brought them there.

The first few minutes of the ride were quiet, no one eager to be the first to break the ice. There were no pretenses this time, no denial of their feelings, no unspoken tension. Callie reached over and took Arizona's hand in hers.

Arizona smiled to herself as she savored the safe, content feeling that holding Callie's hand brought to her. Just a small simple gesture like that made her warm and happy all over.

Callie couldn't believe how wonderful the feel of Arizona's soft hand in hers was. She wasn't used to this. Usually, she was a woman of action. Craving the next adrenaline rush, the next chase, the next mystery. Frankly, she'd suspected that her overwhelming need for Arizona was nothing more than that – the need to chase, a delicious game of cat and mouse. She'd expected that once she'd actually captured her prey, actually slept with Arizona, the desire, the all-encompassing pull towards this woman, would fade. That was usually how she operated. But despite their searing, scorching, mind-blowing encounter of the night before, her flames of passion had not died down. In fact, they'd done nothing but continue to grow. Yes, she, Callie Torres, normally the love 'em and leave 'em type, was over the moon because she was holding a girl's hand. She was a goner. Callie's heart nearly stopped as Arizona leaned over and put her head on her shoulder. The gesture, one of comfort and trust, made Callie's heart melt just a little more. Needing to distract herself, unable to admit to herself that maybe there was something more between them than lust, Callie spoke.

"So . . . uh. Thanks, Alex." Callie said tentatively. She wasn't sure if the truck was a safe place to talk or not, so she left it to him to broach any more sensitive topics.

He shrugged. "It's fine. I figured I owed you. You know, after leaving you guys with that jackass."

"So you don't like him?" Arizona chimed in.

"Hell no." Alex said. "He's an asshole and he's creepy. There's definitely something off about that dude and his friends. I got in a tight spot and made the mistake of borrowing some money from him. Now I'm stuck as his glorified errand boy until I pay off the debt."

"And if you don't do as he asks?" Arizona inquired.

"I don't have much choice. Have you seen all those goons he has working for him? Dude is dangerous." Alex said

You have no idea, Callie thought to herself. "Well, anyway. Thanks. I'm sure we can handle ourselves."

"You may think that. But be careful. I know they treat their chicks right, but keep an eye out. There's something weird going down at that club." He said.

"What do you mean by weird?" Callie asked.

"They run that joint like a maximum security prison, not a country club. And there's always a ton of extra traffic out there about once a month. Big trucks. Things that you wouldn't see at club like that."

"What if they're just getting deliveries?" Callie asked, silently making a note keep an eye out for those trucks.

"Maybe. But I'm telling you. That place is sketchy. Are you sure you want to go back? I'm willing to take the blame if you want to, you know, escape or something. Wouldn't be the first time it's happened. Those old dudes have a way of creeping chicks out. They're used to a few runners now and then."

"Thanks for the offer, Alex, but we're fine." Callie replied.

He pulled up to their hotel. "I've got a few things to pick up for McCreepy and his friends. I'll swing by in about an hour and get you. What room are you in?"

"1206." Callie replied.

"Thanks, Alex." Arizona replied, a perky smile on her face as she hopped out of the truck. Callie could help but smile too. There was something about this woman's sunny exuberance that just wore off on her. She slid out of the truck and slammed the door shut. She followed Arizona inside taking a little time to watch Arizona's gorgeous ass sway as she walked. Callie caught herself smiling goofily again. This woman was turning her into a ball of mush. It was far from bad ass.

* * *

><p>After a few quick kisses, they separated, each heading to their own room to grab their things. Callie packed up anything she thought might be useful, but not suspicious. Since their rooms at the compounds were far from secure, she wouldn't be bringing any incriminating files along. She took a calculated risk, concealing a couple of small firearms in a locked concealed compartment in her suitcase. Now that she knew their security measures, that there weren't any metal detectors or other problems at the front door, she felt safe bringing in some firepower. Needed to make sure that they could be armed if they needed to be. And right now, Paolo and his goons had no reason to believe they were anything other than gold-digging tourists. Satisfied that she'd packed everything she'd need, she took a moment to call headquarters for a quick check in.<p>

After a few moments, she was transferred to Webber. "Torres. What's the latest?" He asked.

"We've managed to get an invite to the compound. As friendly escorts for the gentlemen of the so-called club." Callie replied.

"Good work, Torres. And you said that _we've_ managed to get an invite. I take it that means that you've worked things out with Dr. Robbins?"

"Yes, sir. We're uh . . ." Callie stumbled as she thought about the events of the previous evening. "Things are good."

"Torres . . ." Webber said with a groan. "Please don't tell me you're sleeping with her already. There's a very important objective here. Don't forget that just because you need to get laid."

"No sir. Don't worry. Completely professional. I'd never let something like that get in the way of my duties." Callie replied, hoping he'd let the issue drop.

"Very well." Webber said.

Callie let out a sigh, thankful he'd believed her. "Ok. Well, I wanted to check in before we head out to the compound. I'm not sure how easy it will be for me to get a message out. They're definitely of the suspicious sort. All sorts of security and armed guards. And our rooms our bugged." This was normal. Callie often went days without being able to check in during missions. It was par for the course.

"Be careful Torres. These guys are dangerous. And insane. Which is a deadly combination."

"Will do, sir." Callie replied.

"Oh and Torres?" Webbed added.

"Yeah?"

"Don't break her heart before the mission's over. Don't forget that you need Robbins for her expertise. Not just for your own personal entertainment."

Callie sighed. He'd seen through her. Not that it would have been difficult. "Understood. I'll talk to you when I can, Richard."

"Good luck, Torres. You're going to need it."

* * *

><p>Arizona gathered some things and then took a moment to sit on her bed and reflect. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of the framed photo she'd set out on her desk. She reached over and grabbed it. She gazed at the picture, she'd been with her brother Timothy, both smiling and carefree. Matching smiles and dimples. Happy and untouched by the tragedy that would strike later. That would take Timothy away from her. With all of her feelings for Callie, she'd let herself get distracted. She needed to reflect for a moment, to remind herself about why she'd agreed to take this mission. Why she needed to remain focused, to keep herself from falling for Callie. Tim was a Navy Seal. Had put his life on the line for their country. And now, it was her turn. To pay Tim back. To pay all those Seals back. And to do her duty for their country. To be the good man in a storm that her parents had raised her to be. Now was no time for intimate attachments. It was time to pull back. To resist. To go back to that compound and do what she . . . what they . . . had been called on to do. Sighing, she wiped a rogue tear away from her eye. Whether that tear had been shed for her brother or for the relationship she knew she couldn't afford to have with Callie, she wasn't quite sure. Setting the picture back on the desk, she grabbed her bag and headed to Callie's room. She steeled herself, swearing that from that point forward, she wouldn't lose sight of the mission. Too bad it felt as though she was already losing her heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Callie smiled as she heard the tentative knock at the door. She didn't know quite what it was, but Arizona just brightened her day. The very presence of the woman made her feel giddy and light-hearted. She swung the door open, a big grin on her face. "Hey." Callie said, attempting to draw Arizona into her arms.<p>

"Hey." Arizona said, a serious look on her face. She resisted Callie's pull and strode into the room.

Callie looked at her, a look of confusion painted across her face. "What's up?" She said, wondering what was troubling Arizona.

"Nothing . . . just." Arizona sat down and ran a nervous hand through her hair. "I think maybe we should take a step back. Focus on the mission. I feel like this . . . thing . . . whatever it is . . . between us. Well, it's a distraction."

"So what are you saying?" Callie said, her heart sinking.

"I think we should keep things strictly professional from now on." Arizona said in a rushed cadence. Her heart broke as she said it. It was the last thing she really wanted. But it wasn't all about what she wanted. It was about her commitment. To do whatever it took to make sure the mission didn't fail.

"Okay . . ." Callie said. "I can't say I really understand your sudden change of heart. But I have to respect it."

"Thanks." Arizona said, staring down at her hands.

Callie couldn't figure her out. Clearly, Arizona was about as happy about this as she was. So why was she doing it? She was so hot and cold. "Can I ask why? This morning you were talking about staying in bed all day. What changed?"

Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment, a knock sounded at the door. Callie rose to answer the door, letting Alex in. Arizona was a bit relieved for the interruption. It gave her some time to think about what exactly to tell Callie.

Alex walked in. "Ready to hit the road?" He asked.

They nodded and began grabbing their bags.

"Before we go. I've got to ask. You two are up to something, right? What is it? You can trust me. You know, I gave you that key and all. So what exactly are you doing out here? No one in their right mind would willingly go back to that place."

Callie met Arizona's eyes, signaling that she'd handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, it's vote time! Sorry if this chapter was kind of low key, especially compared to the last. But you know, we've got to get the story set up, get their spy stuff rolling and whatnot. Or something. What do you think Callie should say?**

**A. Tell Alex he's wrong. They're just their for some fun. And maybe flirting creepy old men is what gets their motor running.**

**B. Tell Alex that he's right. They're not the type that finds walking corpses to be sexy. They're actually reporters doing a story on the world of secret, very exclusive gentlemen's clubs.**

**C. Tell Alex the truth. That they're spies on a mission that could save the world. He seems trustworthy and it might be good to have an ally.**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Covert Affairs 12/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet. This is a reader-driven fic. How the next chapter begins will be decided by reader vote.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay. As a lawyer at a big New York firm, sometimes work gets in the way of life. I've literally been doing nothing much beyond working lately, which left little to no time for writing. I'm sorry, I know I get anxious when stories I'm reading are slow to get updates – and that's exactly what I've done here. Things look (fingers crossed) to be slowing down, so hopefully I'll be speedier to update. Feel free to sling bricks – I deserve them!

* * *

><p>Alex walked in. "Ready to hit the road?" He asked.<p>

They nodded and began grabbing their bags.

"Before we go. I've got to ask. You two are up to something, right? What is it? You can trust me. You know, I gave you that key and all. So what exactly are you doing out here? No one in their right mind would willingly go back to that place."

Callie met Arizona's eyes, signaling that she'd handle it. She knew exactly what to do. Her years of experience with the spy world had honed her instincts. Innately, she knew that Alex could be trusted. That she wouldn't be risking their lives or the mission if she let him know that they weren't just a couple of gold-digging bimbos. However, she also knew that giving away too much information could be detrimental, even fatal. "Okay. You got us. So maybe we're not just visiting the club because we're in the market for sugar daddies."

"I knew it." Alex said with a smirk.

Callie arched a questioning eyebrow at him. "Oh really? How so?"

"You didn't put up enough of a fight when I . . . uh . . ." He blushed a little as he stammered.

"Threw us to the wolves? Left us to fend for ourselves with that creep?" Callie finished for him.

"Something like that." He muttered.

"Fair enough." Callie replied.

"So who are you?" Alex said, brushing off his embarrassment.

The lie slipped from Callie's lips as easily as if it had been the truth. "We're undercover reporters. We've heard that there some weird things go on at exclusive gentlemen's clubs like this. We figured we'd never get an inside look by just knocking on the front door. So we figured we'd hang around the city until we found a way to get in. You, my friend, provided us with that."

Alex nodded. "Okay. But be careful. These guys may be creepy, but it goes beyond that. They're dangerous. I don't know the exact extent of it, but you do not want to mess with those dudes. If I can, I'll keep an eye on you. Make sure you stay safe."

"Oh, we're more than capable of taking care of ourselves." Arizona said, bristling just a little bit at the suggestion that they needed male protection.

Callie placed a cautionary hand on her arm. "Thanks, Alex. We'd appreciate any help you can give us." She shot Arizona a slightly exasperated look. Feminism was all well and good, but they didn't want to sever a possible helpful relationship just because Arizona didn't want to play the damsel in distress.

Fortunately for Callie (and unfortunately for Arizona), Arizona was much too distracted by the sensation of Callie's skin on her own to continue to put any more thought into the subject. Every little bit of contact sent her mind reeling. She had just sworn to herself that she was going to forego any further personal relationships and focus on the mission. But that was very difficult when the mission involved continued close contact with the gorgeous, sexy, intriguing, amazing distraction that was Calliope Torres.

Callie stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by as they headed back to the compound. She stared at the arid landscape, struggling to convince herself that it was interesting. Anything to distract her from the woman next to her, who just a short time ago had broken her heart. No . . . that wasn't right. She barely knew Arizona. Sure, there were some sparks of attraction between them . . . okay, more like fireworks. But that didn't mean her heart was in any position to even be bruised, let alone broken. She was just disappointed. She'd had a little fun and that fun had come to an end a little earlier than she'd anticipated. No big deal. She'd be fine. No broken heart. She was Callie Torres, professional badass. Much too badass to worry about a little girl trouble. Nope. Her heart was fine . . . or so she told herself.

Arizona spent the majority of the ride staring down at her hands, which were firmly clasped around the handles of her bag. She tightened her grip, as if somehow holding on to that piece of luggage would help her keep control of her feelings, which were fast spinning out of control. She knew she needed to focus, needed to do her job to the best of her abilities. And that meant no distractions. But she couldn't deny the inescapable pull that Callie had on her heart. If she wasn't careful, she was going to fall for this woman. Harder than was probably wise. And much harder than she was prepared for.

* * *

><p>After an awkward and tension-filled ride, back at the club, Alex pulled the truck to a stop. Both women practically jumped from the vehicle, eager to put just a little distance between themselves. Even if just for a moment.<p>

Before he led them back inside, Alex rounded the truck and leaned in conspiratorially. "Not that it's necessarily the angle you're going for on your story, but I've seen some weird-ass shit going on out back behind the club. Near the golf course. Might be worth checking out."

They both nodded in unison, their eyes meeting in recognition of the importance of this information. Somehow, despite the fact that her mind was screaming in protest, Callie couldn't pull herself away from Arizona's azure gaze. She could get lost in those eyes. So lost . . .

Alex cleared his throat awkwardly, breaking their transfixion. Arizona offered Callie an embarrassed half-smile before following Alex indoors.

As they lugged their bags up the front steps and into the lobby, they were met once again by Paolo. Seeing the women struggle with their luggage and the empty-handed Alex, he spoke. "Alex, where are your manners? These ladies are our guests. They shouldn't have to lift a finger, let alone those heavy bags. Please, take their things to their rooms."

"Look, dude. I'm not some bell hop." Alex began, but Paolo raised a hand to stop him.

"Alex. I thought we had an understanding. If you'd like for me to make other arrangements to collect . . ."

Alex cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He grumbled as he grabbed their bags and dragged them off to their rooms.

Paolo neared them, taking Callie's hand and kissing it. His eyes raked over her body as he spoke. "Calliope, it is so nice to see you again. I thoroughly enjoyed our visit last evening." His eyes never left Callie's as he continued. "And Arizona. Always a pleasure. Calliope, I trust that you two are enjoying your stay thus far?"

"Definitely." Callie replied in a flirtatious tone, returning Paolo's gaze.

Callie and Paolo continued to chat, but Arizona didn't register a word they said. Her blood began to boil. She knew that she had no right to feel the way she did. After all, she'd just told Callie that they couldn't be romantically involved any longer. And yet the way that Paolo used Callie's full given name irked her to no end. In their short acquaintance, she'd somehow begun to think of that name as her own private pet name for Callie. The way that he fawned over her, the way his eyes devoured her . . . it made Arizona's skin crawl. And made her blind with jealousy. And the fact that Callie did nothing to discourage him made things even worse. Deep down, Arizona knew that it was all a game to Callie, that she was just doing her job. But even so . . . she was so good at playing that game. Arizona tried to take deep breaths, to remind herself that she had absolutely no right to feel possessive of Calliope. But she was _her_ Calliope. No one else's . . . especially this old creep. She silently corrected herself. Callie did not belong to her. And that was of her own doing. She, not Callie, had decided to end things. And that's the way it had to be. Suddenly, Arizona snapped out of her reverie, realizing that both Paolo and Callie were looking at her expectantly.

"Uh . . . I'm sorry. I must have zoned out there for a minute. Long car ride . . . lulls you to sleep a bit I guess." Arizona said awkwardly.

"I was just telling Paolo that we've been anxious to brush up on our golf game and heard the club has a great course out back. He suggested that we go get changed and he'll arrange a tee time for us in half an hour. Does that work for you?"

Arizona nodded. "Sure." She knew that this was no ordinary round of golf. That they'd play, but only as a front for their real purpose – to see if anything suspicious caught their eye.

* * *

><p>A short while later they were out on the golf course, decked out in appropriate attire provided by Paolo. Callie watched as Arizona prepared to take her first swing. There was something undeniably sexy about "sporty" Arizona, decked out in a form-fitting pink polo shirt and little khaki shorts that were just short enough to cause Callie's overactive imagination to wander to all sorts of inappropriate places. Golf shoes and a cute little ponytail completed the look. Callie was transfixed as Arizona bent over to place the ball on tee, and then began to shimmy her hips just a little too enticingly as she settled into her stance.<p>

Callie wondered how good Arizona was at this game. She sure looked the part. She didn't have to wonder long, as Arizona gracefully pulled her arms back and swung, sending the ball flying straight down the fairway.

Callie felt a little nervous as she prepared for her first drive. Clearly Arizona was an experienced golfer. Though she was generally athletic, Callie had never had the patience to really learn the game of golf, which led to rather inconsistent results. And the fact that she could feel those intense blue eyes studying her every move did nothing to calm her nerves. Finally, as ready as she'd ever be, Callie swung. To her dismay, the ball shot out almost sideways, hitting a tree only about 10 feet from the tee.

Callie blushed, embarrassed by her poor performance. She wasn't used to failing at anything. Let alone a dumb game like golf. They headed down towards where Callie's ball lay. Callie grabbed a club and tried to calm herself. The melodious giggles coming from the amused blonde next to her did not help. Taking a few deep breaths, she steadied herself and then swung, completely missing the ball.

Arizona's light giggles erupted into full blown laughter. "You know, Calliope, I can help you with your swing if you want."

Callie glared at her as Arizona wiped tears from her eyes. "I perfectly fine on my own." Callie grumbled, before swinging and missing again.

"Are you sure, Calliope? I played golf in college. I can help."

"Fine." Callie muttered.

Arizona approached her. "Okay, get in your stance." Callie obliged, sucking in a deep breath as Arizona's hands unexpectedly grasped her hips from behind.

"You need sit back a little more, widen your stance a bit." Arizona began. Callie complied. "Good. Next, you're moving your head when you swing. You need to keep it still. Keep it focused on the ball." Callie nodded. "And finally, you need to keep your left forearm straight." Arizona reached around Callie her arms enveloping her from behind as she showed Callie the correct movement and position of her arms. Both of them fell silent as Arizona led Callie through the motion of the swing, content to savor the closeness, neither eager to be the one to break the contact. Finally, needing to steady her heart rate, Arizona stepped away. "Okay, give it a try." Arizona said, her mouth suddenly dry.

Callie immediately felt the loss of contact, craved Arizona's body against her own. She struggled to focus on the swing. She took a few moments to steady herself, before letting her swing rip, the ball soaring straight in the air, a long distance down the fairway. Callie turned as Arizona let out a whoop of delight.

"I knew it! Told you I could fix you!" Arizona said, a proud smirk on her face. She was in the process of doing a goofy victory dance when Callie came bounding over to her, pressing her against the nearest tree and taking her mouth in a searing hot kiss.

The kiss took Arizona by surprise. For a split second, she thought about fighting it, reminding herself of her resolution to keep things professional. But all resolve flew out the window as Callie's tongue pressed at the seam of her lips, Callie's hot body melding against her own. Arizona's hands reached up and tangled themselves in Callie's raven locks, her eyes closed, savoring the nearness, the sexiness, the pleasure, the sheer bliss that came with being in Callie's arms again. How could she have ever been so stupid? To let this go? She was insane.

Callie's hands roved over every inch of Arizona's body, wanting – no needing – to savor the moment. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't care. Arizona was her oxygen. She was all Callie needed to sustain herself. Abruptly, Arizona pulled away. Callie's heart dropped. Clearly Arizona had given in for a moment, but was sticking to her decision to end their romantic attachment. But then Callie saw that Arizona was staring at something intently over her shoulder. Arizona gestured for Callie to look.

Callie turned around and saw what had caused Arizona to pull up short. Off in the distance, two men in fatigues were carrying some sort of large crate into the back door of the golf pro shop. They soon disappeared inside the building. In silent agreement, the two women headed towards the shop, though neither was exactly sure what they'd do when they got there.

Once inside, they saw the rather bored-looking attendant sitting at the counter, flipping through a magazine. On the counter to his left sat a computer terminal. Arizona met Callie's gaze and silently gestured towards the computer.

Knowing that she needed to buy Arizona some time at the computer, Callie sauntered up to the counter and cleared her throat. When the man didn't look up, she cleared her throat again, finally getting his attention. "Hey. My friend and I were just out playing a round and my swing is just awful today. I can't seem to get the kinks out. Can you help me?"

He eyed her warily. "I really can't right now . . . uh . . . I'm expecting a few other guests for a lesson soon."

Callie leaned over and batted her eyelashes. "Please? My friend here is kicking my ass and I just can't have that. You can't help a girl out for just a minute? I'm sure it's something simple."

He sighed. "Well, I guess a minute or two wouldn't hurt."

He headed towards the door and Callie followed. When he noticed that Arizona stayed behind, he stopped. "You're not coming?" He asked.

"Nah . . . It's so darn hot outside." Arizona shot him a dimpled grin. "I think I might just enjoy the air conditioning for a few minutes."

He hesitated, clearly nervous about leaving her alone. Callie placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Come on, let's leave her to her air conditioning. I can't wait to tell Paolo how much of a help you've been." Clearly keen on the chance to impress his boss, the man followed her outside.

As soon as the cost was clear, Arizona sat down at the computer, her hands flying across the keys as she attempted to see what, if any, information she could gather in the short time she had.

Callie did her best to buy Arizona as much time as she could, messing up on swing after swing. Eventually, however, her companion grew nervous and impatient. "I've really got to get back."

"Are you sure? Callie asked, hoping to see Arizona appear outside, signaling that she was done. "Can't we try just a few more swings? I really am terrible."

He shook his head. "No. I really need to get back. I wouldn't want to get caught being away from my desk . . . the . . . uh . . . lessons I've got scheduled, you know."

Callie fumbled for another delay tactic, but he was already back through the door.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" The man asked. Arizona's heart dropped as she looked up, realizing she'd been caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Decision time again. Uh oh! Arizona's in quite the tough spot. Will she get out? Are our girls done for? What's going to happen? Let me know your votes (and feedback too!).<strong>

**A. Arizona should play dumb and hope the guy buys it.**

**B. Callie should step in and clean up the mess. She'd trained for situations like that. And Arizona may mess up.**

**C. Arizona should just fess up. After all, being held captive by crazy terrorists might not be so bad!**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Covert Affairs 13/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet. This is a reader-driven fic. How the next chapter begins will be decided by reader vote.

* * *

><p>"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" The man asked. Arizona's heart dropped as she looked up, realizing she'd been caught.<p>

Callie struggled not to panic. Even with her training and experience, these were the kind of situations that you tried to avoid at all costs in the spy world. The kind of situations that could get you killed. She opened her mouth, stumbling a bit as she grasped for a plausible excuse. "Uh . . ." She began.

However Arizona cut her off. "How do you play Angry Birds on this thing?" She asked the man, playing up the blonde bimbo angle. "It's sooo boring around here. They don't have cable or anything. How am I supposed to keep up on Jersey Shore?"

The man eyed her warily, and Callie's heart began to race. He was clearly weighing whether or not to believe her. But Arizona continued the ruse like a pro – her "ditzy" brain flitting from one subject to another. "Have you seen this You Tube video? It's hilarious. The woman is dancing on a table and then she just wipes out." No sooner had she said it than a video was playing on the screen.

The man humored Arizona and watched the video. "That is pretty funny. But I'm really not supposed to let anyone use the computer. If my boss found out, I'd be in big trouble."

Arizona offered him a smile as she stood up. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She shot him her dimples and a wink as she breezed past him. "Come on Calliope, let's go check out the pool."

A stunned and still silent Callie simply nodded and followed Arizona out of the building. She was shocked. She had thought for sure that they were in deep trouble. But the way that Arizona had handled that, it was . . . well, damn hot. She hadn't even broken a sweat. It took all of Callie's strength not to have her way with Arizona right then and there.

As they walked briskly away before the guy could change his mind. Neither woman spoke as they headed in silence back to their rooms.

Once they were in the confines of their suite, Arizona let out a huge sigh of relief. Callie watched as her resolve crumbled. Before she knew it, Arizona was shaking, a few tears running down her face. Gone was the cool, calm, and collected Arizona from just minutes before.

"I . . . I . . ." Arizona began.

"You were amazing." Callie whispered, ever aware of the listening devices planted in their rooms.

"I . . ." Arizona started again. "You . . . we . . . almost . . ." She hiccupped, struggling to get the words out.

Callie simply nodded and pulled her close. "But we didn't." She whispered into Arizona's hair, closing her eyes and taking a moment to savor the intoxicating scent of her shampoo.

Arizona allowed herself to collapse in the safety of Callie's arms. Right then and there, there was nowhere else she wanted to be. So strong, so warm, so safe. As the hot tears trickled down her face, she snuggled deeper into Callie. She loved being in her arms. And, at least in that moment, it wasn't about lust, it wasn't about sex. Being in Callie's arms was . . . home.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart. Callie smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Arizona's ear. Arizona's heart did a little dance. It was moments like this, despite their short acquaintance, that made her think that maybe she could love this woman. Which made the fact that they were on this life-threatening mission, with all of the horrible consequences of failure, even more complicated.

Arizona offered Callie a small smile as she sniffled. "I must look a right mess." She said.

Callie reached up and wiped away a stray tear. "Lucky for you, I like my women messy." Callie joked, which elicited a quiet laugh from Arizona. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Callie took Arizona's hand and let her to the bathroom.

Callie leaned over and turned on the faucet, running a warm bath. She found some fancy-looking bath salts on the counter and tossed them in. When she turned around, she found Arizona studying her with an intense look on her face. "What?" Callie asked, confused.

Arizona shrugged and a small smile played across her lips. "Nothing. You don't have to do this, you know. We should probably focus on . . . other things." She said, careful not to mention anything too specific about the mission.

"I know I don't have to." Callie said. "I want to. Let me do this for you."

Arizona silently stepped toward Callie and drew her into her arms. She gently placed her lips atop Callie's and hugged her close. Their lips slowly danced at a lingering pace, neither in any mood to increase the intensity. They explored, savored, and shared with each other, as if communicating a silent language all their own. A language of the heart.

Callie lost herself for a moment in the soft paradise that was Arizona's lips. In that moment, she needed nothing else. Not food, not water, not air. Just Arizona. After a few moments, however, her better sense kicked in and she pulled away. "We'd better stop, or the tub will run over." Callie said as she reluctantly left Arizona's arms to turn off the tap.

Wordlessly, Callie began to undress Arizona, who stood there equally quiet and compliant. Neither was in any hurry to fill silence, both comfortable to just have a little down time after the near disaster on the golf course. After settling Arizona into the tub, Callie removed her own clothes and joined her, sitting behind Arizona.

Callie took some shampoo and gently massaged it into Arizona's scalp. She grabbed the handheld showerhead and turned it on, slowly rinsing away the suds. Callie made a mental note to remember the showerhead the next time they were feeling frisky. But now was not a time for the dirty. They both needed to relax, to let the stress leave their bodies. After conditioning Arizona's hair, Callie worked to relieve the excess tension from her muscles.

Arizona leaned back against Callie as she began to massage her shoulders, placing gentle kisses along her neck as she did so. She closed her eyes, savoring the strong, but gentle touch of Callie's hands upon her skin. She had never felt more content, never felt more safe, never felt more at home. Which was saying something, considering the circumstances that had brought them to this place. And suddenly, out of nowhere, it hit her like a bolt of lightning. Though Callie couldn't see it, Arizona's lips curved into a smile. This was what they wrote songs about. This was what poets obsessed over. This was what they made movies about. This was . . . love. And she couldn't bear to keep it to herself, despite the risks. To hell with playing it safe. To hell with keeping things professional. Arizona took a deep breath , turned on the faucet to mask their voices, and spoke. "Calliope . . ." She hesitated just for a moment, biting her lip in trepidation.

"Yeah?" Callie asked.

"I . . . I uh . . . I love you." Arizona finally managed, in a rushed tone. The minute she said it, she regretted it. She felt Callie tense up, felt her breathing hitch. She knew it had been a mistake.

Callie didn't quite know what she'd been expecting Arizona to say, but "I love you" was not even on the list of possibilities. Her heart began to race and she couldn't breathe. Were her ears playing tricks on her? After all, they'd only known each a short time. And there was still so much to learn about each other. And the stress of the mission. Could she really mean it?

Arizona took Callie's stunned silence as a sign that Callie didn't feel the same way. Panicking, she began to ramble. "Listen. I'm sorry. I know it's so sudden and we don't really know each other and I kind of hit you out of the blue with it. I'm sure you think I'm crazy and I don't expect you to feel the same way in return. It's just that you're so amazing and I've never met anyone like you and I can't get my mind off you, even when I try. And trust me, I tried. Really hard. But you're just well . . . so special. But here I am probably scaring you even more and . . ." Arizona stopped as she felt, and then heard Callie's intoxicating chuckle.

"You're adorable when you ramble." Callie whispered before placing a kiss on Arizona's temple.

Arizona relaxed a little, knowing that at least Callie wasn't upset. Though amusement wasn't exactly the ideal reaction either. "I'm still sorry I sprung that on you. You don't . . ."

"Will you let me finish?" Callie said, turning Arizona in her arms and shooting her a bemused look. Arizona opened her mouth to speak again, but Callie shook her head and placed a finger against her lips. "Yes, it's soon. Yes it's unexpected. But it's not unwelcome. Am I shocked? Yes. But that's okay." Callie paused, studying Arizona.

Arizona's heart sank a little. Though Callie's reaction wasn't the one she'd dreamed about, she could live with it. "Thanks." Arizona began.

"I wasn't finished." Callie said. "I wasn't shocked because I think you're crazy. Or if you are, then I'm as crazy as you. I was shocked because you just said the words I've wanted to say to you since the first time I laid eyes on you. Shocked that you felt the same way."

Arizona's eyes glistened as she struggled not to cry. Callie smiled and gently cupped her cheek. "I love you too, Arizona." She pulled Arizona in and bent her head, capturing her lips in an embrace that spoke all the feelings she couldn't express through words.

Their tender moment was interrupted by the ringing of the bathroom telephone. "Of course a joint like this would have a phone in the bathroom." Callie said wryly before reaching over to grab the receiver. "Hello?" She said. After the caller spoke for a moment, Callie replied. "Okay. Sounds good. We'll see you then."

"Let me guess. Paolo." Arizona said, an annoyed look on her face.

Callie nodded. "If I'm not mistaken, someone is a wee bit jealous." Arizona grumbled noncommittally. "Paolo wants us to have dinner with him and his friend."

Arizona nodded and rose to get out of the tub. "Guess we'd better get ready then." Callie placed a staying hand on her arm.

"Don't you think we should shower first?" Callie asked.

Arizona gave her a confused look. Callie gave her a "you know what I'm talking about" look, and Arizona realized what she meant. It was time to plan their next step. "Sure." She replied. She hopped out of the tub and went to turn on the shower in her room next door, so anyone listening in would assume they were both getting ready . . . separately.

Climbing back into Callie's shower, she struggled to focus on Callie and the mission, and not the gorgeous set of curves before her. Her nerves and stress had suddenly be replaced with much dirtier thoughts.

"Eyes up here, Arizona." Callie said with a smirk.

Arizona blushed and gazed into Callie's chocolate brown eyes. Though truth be told, those eyes were every bit as much of a turn on as the rest of Callie's body.

"So, did you manage to see anything helpful on the pro shop computer?" Callie asked.

Arizona, grateful for and disappointed in Callie's professionalism at the same time, responded. "Yeah. I think if I can install a bug on the computer, I should be able to hack into any other computer that uses the same network as that one."

"Is that easy?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded. "I'd only need a minute or so to do it. I've got the program on a thumb drive. Doesn't take long to install. We'd just need to distract that guy again. But somehow I don't think the dumb blonde routine is going to work again."

They plotted for a few more minutes and came up with a plan of action. Then, they headed downstairs to have dinner with Paolo and his slimy friends. Unfortunately, they'd underestimated the stamina of these old men, and they were kept out much later than they would have liked. The combination of the stress, their mutual revelation, and the late hour meant that they had little energy left for anything beyond sleep once they returned to their room. Both were content to simply fall asleep in each other's arms, content that they were loved and that they were where they were supposed to be – together.

The next morning, after a light breakfast, they headed out to the golf course to put their plan into action. Callie "accidentally" drove the golf cart into the nearby water hazard. She smirked at Arizona, who hadn't managed to get off of the cart in time and was now drenched. Callie took just a moment to admire the way the fabric clung to each curve of Arizona's entrancing body.

Arizona rolled her eyes and ignored Callie's laughter as she pulled herself from the lake. She was just thankful she'd had the foresight to put her thumb drive in a plastic bag before their little golf outing. Per their plan, Arizona then ran to the club house, as Callie pretended to try and pull the cart out of the muddy water.

As she entered the shop, the attendant looked up from his desk and took in the sight of her completely soaked body. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

Arizona put on her most charming smile. The fact that she'd fallen in the lake did add a certain amount of believability to their story, she mused. "I'm not sure what happened. My friend was driving the cart and the gas pedal got stuck. It was either hit a tree or drive into the lake. Can you help us?"

The man stood, his chest puffed out slightly, eager to help a damsel, or in this case, two damsels in distress.

He strode toward the door. As he exited, Callie called him over. "Aha! This little bastard is the culprit!" She held up what looked to be a wooden golf tee. "It was jammed under the pedal."

The man headed down to the lake without giving Arizona a second glance. She took the opportunity and ran back into the building. She slipped the thumb drive into the computer and within in a few moments, her program was loaded. She headed back outside, murmuring some excuse about drying off in the bathroom, and helped Callie and the man rescue their stuff from the sunken cart.

Later that day, they returned to the room. Taking a few moments to change into dry clothes, Arizona opened up her laptop, which she'd retrieved from their hotel the day before. She began the process of trying to access the compound's network.

Callie watched Arizona intently, her fingers flying expertly across the keys as if she were playing a musical instrument. The studied, concentrated look on Arizona's face was bewitching. All Callie could think about since their moment at the lake was Arizona, her soaked clothing, her gorgeous body. And the fact that since they'd professed their love, they hadn't had a chance to express those feelings. At least physicaly.

Arizona stretched, her back arching, which gave Callie a full, pronounced view of those perfect breasts. Suddenly, Callie didn't care. The mission could wait for an hour. Right now, she needed Arizona. And if the world exploded in the next hour because of the delay, at least she'd go out with a bang. Literally.

**A/N: Okay, folks. I hope to update soon. However, there is the not so unrealistic possibility that I may have to work all this week. As in not sleeping until next weekend kind of work. I'm actually at work now, on a Saturday at 10pm, and took a break to write this. Shhh…don't tell (shifty eyes). Anyway, this chapter, I'm giving you readers a different sort of choice. A lighthearted, fun sort of choice. Obviously, I'm setting them up for some sexy times next chapter (or am I?). But I tease. Anyway, I'm not going to run a multiple choice vote this time. Instead, I want you to come up with interesting ideas as to location, detail, whatever, about said sexy times. Most interesting and different idea will win (my choice). So long as it fits within the story, all is fair game. I mean, if someone suggested they go do it on Paolo's desk in front of him, or they took a spaceship to the moon and had no gravity sexy times, I'd have to nix those. But I'm opening it up to suggestions, because frankly, I'm tired of writing bed/wall/floor/shower sex. Been there, done that. And if I'm going to write it those ways, I need something a little new, a little different. So, hit me with your best shot. And I'll do my best to make it hot. Or something.**


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Covert Affairs 14/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've turned into one of those authors I hate as a reader – the kind that is super slow to update – so much that you forget what's even going on in the story. I sincerely apologize. Work has overtaken my life lately. However, I'm changing jobs. I have 3 weeks off in between , so hopefully will have time to update often. If I don't, feel free to throw bricks. And thanks to those of you who are sticking with me.

* * *

><p>Arizona stretched, her back arching, which gave Callie a full, pronounced view of those perfect breasts. Suddenly, Callie didn't care. The mission could wait for an hour. Right now, she needed Arizona. And if the world exploded in the next hour because of the delay, at least she'd go out with a bang. Literally.<p>

Callie watched Arizona for a few more moments, almost as if a predator watching her prey. She circled her slowly from behind, before gently taking Arizona's hand and pulling her smoothly up and out of her chair.

Arizona, who had been deep in thought, looked up at Callie with a confused look on her face. "Calliope. What are you . . ." She let her words trail off as Callie smiled and gently placed a finger over her lips.

Silently, Callie led Arizona out onto the balcony that was attached to the room. They were enveloped in almost complete silence. Arizona leaned on the railing and cast her eyes across the silent desert expanse before her.

Callie studied Arizona's perfect silhouette, awash in the moonlight. Just looking at the woman made her heart skip a beat. It made her decidedly uneasy. She'd meant what she said – that she loved this woman. But that didn't mean that it didn't scare the hell out of her. She was used to being a lone wolf, the type who depended on no one but herself. But now, she couldn't help but feel that her happiness was suddenly and inextricably intertwined with the woman next to her. And that was unsettling to say the least. Unable to resist the incessant pull to be near Arizona, Callie reached out and gently trailed her fingers across the bare skin at the nape of Arizona's neck.

Despite the warmth from the desert environment, Arizona shivered at Callie's touch. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to succumb to the silent, seductive, and calming atmosphere around her. The utter silence, the touch of the woman she loved, the darkness . . . it was easy to relax, to forget, for just a little while, where they were and why they were there. Arizona shifted to face Callie, her fingers drawing lazy patterns on Callie's arms.

All it took was a silent, smiling look from Arizona and Callie was undone. She drew Arizona into her arms and savored the embrace. The warm, safe, comfortable feeling of Arizona's arms around her, of Arizona's breath tickling her neck, of her intoxicating scent washing over her. There was nowhere else she'd rather be.

Callie began to slowly trail gentle butterfly kisses across every inch of Arizona's exposed skin. Callie smiled inwardly as she felt the blonde shudder beneath her touch.

After a few moments, Arizona pulled away and steered Callie's roving lips towards her own. As much as she loved the sensation of Callie's lips on her bare skin, she longed to touch, to savor, to taste this magnificent woman.

Their starting slowly. It was lingering, as they took time to explore one another. Tongues moved against each other is a slow, languid dance. Time and space lost all meaning. There was nothing else but Calliope. Nothing else but Arizona.

Callie let out a low groan as Arizona took her bottom lip between her teeth, gently nipping and sucking. Unable to contain herself, Callie tangled her hand through Arizona's blonde locks, urging her to deepen the contact.

Sensing Callie's urgency, Arizona pulled her ever closing, increasing the intensity of the kiss. She loved feeling the way that Callie's body responded to her ministrations. Feeling a bit devious and wanting to speed things along, Arizona slipped a leg between Callie's, pressing her thigh upwards to put pressure where Callie needed it most. Arizona smiled to herself as she felt the heat emanating from Callie's core.

Callie took a sharp intake of breath as Arizona pressed against her center. She felt herself coming undone already and they'd barely begun. Feeling her legs begin to threaten to collapse, she led Arizona to a nearby reclining deck chair.

Callie sat down, hoping Arizona didn't notice her wobbly legs, and pulled the blonde down atop her.

Arizona sat, her legs straddling Callie's hips. The second she was settled, Arizona pounced again. Despite the fact that Callie had initiated this tryst, somehow it had quickly become Arizona's show.

Arizona continued her assault on Callie's lips as her hands roved over every inch the brunette's luscious curves. Arizona slid her hands under Callie's shirt, enjoying the goose bumps that spread out across Callie's skin at the welcomed contact. Arizona spread her fingers wide across Callie's back, enjoying the feel of the warm skin beneath her own. Needing more, she broke the kiss just long enough to rid Callie of her shirt.

The loss of her shirt brought Callie out of her submissive reverie. Wanting to even the playing field, she gripped Arizona's shirt and ripped it apart, buttons flying everywhere. Neither woman cared as they quickly became a tangle of roving limbs, grinding hips, and hushed moans.

Despite Arizona's dominant position on top, she was taken by surprise as Callie's hand slipped below her waistband and into her panties in one swift movement.

Callie smirked, a smug look on her face as she watched Arizona's head tilt back, mouth slightly agape as Callie's fingers slipped into her slick folds.

Any thought of teasing, torturing, or controlling the beautiful Latina beneath her slipped out of Arizona's mind, her thoughts clouded with nothing but the sensations emanating from her throbbing loins. The shivers of pleasure coursing through her as Callie's long fingers explored erased any rational thought, any sound, any smell, any sight. For Arizona, all that existed in that moment was her, was Callie, and was her building climax.

Arizona began to rock up and down against Callie's hand, riding, arching, thrusting towards her inevitable pleasure.

Callie couldn't tear her eyes away from Arizona. There was nothing more entrancing, nothing more erotic, nothing more satisfying than seeing Arizona writhe atop her hand, riding frantically towards her release. It was perhaps the most beautiful sight she'd ever scene. Yes, Arizona Robbins fucking herself on Callie's hand – definitely a masterpiece worthy of a museum. Callie smiled to herself at the thought.

Arizona was oblivious to Callie's musings, lost in the pure bliss of being close to the woman she loved, lost in the beautiful, delicious tension building to a crescendo within her. Edging ever closer, Arizona let out a stream of incoherent words, her eyes closed in concentration, focused only on the fire between her legs.

Sensing that Arizona was close, Callie reached up with her free hand to gently toy with Arizona's bouncing breasts, pinching, squeezing, and flicking at the hardened nipples, their seductive, bouncing dance entrancing her.

Callie's extra touch was all it took to send Arizona over the edge, her stream of moans ebbing and flowing as the waves of her orgasm crested over her. Her body shook and trembled, wracked by the flow of pleasure emanating from her core. Unable to fully support herself, she leaned forward, throwing her arms lazily about Callie's neck, inadvertently burying Callie's face in her perfect breasts as she struggled to steady her breathing.

Callie could only smile as she gently kissed Arizona's heated flesh and patiently waited for her love to regain her senses. Despite the burning ache between her legs, Callie was content. She didn't think she'd ever tire of watching Arizona come. It was like nothing she'd ever known. It was perfection. Her own needs could wait.

Even though she was being slightly smothered by Arizona's breasts, Callie made no effort to move. She was content to sit there, this close to the beautiful woman atop her, happy to revel in her scent, in the comforting rhythm of her breathing, in the steady cadence of her heartbeat. Callie smirked as she thought about her present situation, buried beneath Arizona's chest. She could get used to this.

Callie's thoughts were cut short, however, as Arizona's previously limp body moved swiftly and suddenly off of her, making a quick journey southward. Before Callie could register exactly what was happening, her pants and underwear had make a quick and unexpected departure, leaving her naked apart from her bra, a gorgeous blonde with a devious look on her face smiling up at her from between her thighs.

"I'm going to make you come, Calliope. I'm going to eat you out." Arizona whispered with a devilish grin. "I hope you're ready. Cause I'm going to make you see stars."

Callie felt her mouth go dry. Hearing Arizona talk dirty seemed out of character and it did all sorts of things to her. All sorts of wonderful things. All she could muster was a nod as she watched Arizona's head dip down to where she needed her most.

The minute Arizona's tongue dipped into Callie's drenched folds, both women were in heaven. Arizona savored the sultry taste that was uniquely Calliope. Callie felt her body immediately respond and she knew it wouldn't take long until she was a quivering puddle beneath Arizona's deft touch. Watching Arizona come had already put her nearly over the edge. The skilled way in which Arizona's tongue explored, swirled, and teased at her center was causing Callie's pulse to skyrocket. It wouldn't be long now.

Arizona could sense, from the tension in Callie's muscles, from the way Callie's hips began to arch to meet her lips, that she was close. She flicked her tongue over the engorged bundle of nerves at Callie's center, and swiftly drove a finger deep inside her lover.

Callie cried out with a mixture of shock and pleasure at the welcome invasion. She needed this, needed Arizona inside her, needed more. Unable to form complete sentences as Arizona continued her assault with her mouth and finger, Callie struggled to speak. Finally, between gasps, she managed a single word. "More."

Needing no further encouragement, Arizona added another finger and increased the intensity and the pace of her attentions.

Callie attempted to scream as the most forceful climax of her life hit her., but all that came out was a breathless gasp. Arizona had lived up to her promise – stars streaked across her vision as her body crumbled beneath Arizona's touch, rocking, tilting, swaying in a dance of pure pleasure. Though it probably lasted less than a minute, to Callie it felt like an eternity of pure bliss. A moment that she never wanted to end. She laid their on the chair, incapable of movement. Finally, on wobbly legs, she let Arizona lead her back inside to the bed, where they collapsed together and fell asleep in each other's arms, the mission forgotten for the time being.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Arizona stirred. She took a few moments to study the sleeping beauty next to her. She was definitely in a difficult, complicated situation. A dangerous one too. Yet here, somehow, she'd stumbled onto something special. Hopefully, she'd be lucky enough to hang onto it. Arizona tried, in vain, to go back to sleep. But something kept gnawing at her. She couldn't drift back off into blissful dreamland. With a slightly exasperated sigh, she quietly got up, careful not to wake Calliope, and made her way to the computer. If she couldn't sleep, at least she could do some work, see if she could make any headway in hacking into the compound's computer systems.<p>

The room was silent, but for the soft cadence of Callie's breathing and the clickety clack as Arizona's fingers flew across the computer's keys. She lost track of time, lost in a maze of encrypted servers, IP clones, and firewalls. The system was surprisingly difficult to crack, but Arizona had no doubt that she'd get it – it just would take time and patience.

She was starting to grow weary – she'd been at it for quite some time, yet the dark of night was not yet threatening to escape. If she could just get past this one encryption . . . she tried a few commands and then suddenly, she was in. She thought about waking Calliope, but there was nothing to show yet. She was in, but she still had to figure out exactly what she had access to.

After poking around for a bit, she stumbled onto something interesting – what looked like the feeds for the compound's various security cameras. Figuring it might show them where and how to get to the Marine and to anything else they might be plotting, Arizona flipped through the various feeds. Suddenly, her heart stopped as her stomach dropped to her feet.

There he was . . . weak, bleeding, dirty. And he wasn't alone. He was surrounded by 3 men. And the things they were doing to him. The video feed didn't have audio, but it didn't take sound for her to see the pain and torture on his face as they beat him senseless, as they cut him, as they burned him. Feeling the bile rise in her throat, she quickly ran to the bathroom and wretched. No one should have to go through that.

She stood at the mirror and studied her pale reflection, splashing cool water on her face. She was struck by how utterly selfish she had been. Letting herself get lost in the whirlwind of romance with Callie. Yes, Calliope was special. But there were more important things at stake. She composed herself and went back into the other room to wake Callie.

It took a few moments to rouse Callie, her sleepy eyes and disheveled raven locks were enough to momentarily comfort Arizona.

"Calliope. I'm in." Arizona whispered.

"You're what?" Callie asked groggily.

Unable to say much more, given the listening devices in the room, Arizona simply repeated herself. "I'm in."

It took Callie a moment, her brain still fuzzy with sleep, but then a look of recognition spread across her face. She followed Arizona to the laptop, where she saw the Marine, who at this point had lost consciousness and was being dragged somewhere, presumably back to his cell.

Callie's heart sank. She knew, just by the looks of him, that he didn't have much more fight in him. He wouldn't last much longer. She noticed the stress and pain on Arizona's face – this couldn't be easy for her – to see a fellow Marine in such a dire situation. She grabbed the blonde's hand and led her to the bathroom.

After quickly turning on the shower, Callie spoke. "So I guess that's Avery."

Arizona, who had been lost in her thoughts, struggled to reply. "Uh, yeah. Guess so." After a moment, she continued. "We have to get him out of there. He's dying. We need to go now."

Callie shook her head. "I agree, he needs help. But we can't just go running in there, guns ablazing. We can't rush this."

Arizona grew impatient. "We don't have a choice, Calliope."

"Arizona. We don't even know where he is yet. We need a plan.. And don't forget, there are bigger things at stake than this Marine. A lot more lives than his could be lost if we blow this."

"Calliope. I don't know what you were taught, but as a Marine, I was taught never to leave a man behind. He needs our help. We can worry about the rest later." Arizona's heart was pounding. Her head was a mess of emotions, panic, and the need to do something, anything, to help him. She just needed Callie to see it that way.

Again, Callie shook her head. She could see that Arizona was agitated, and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Take a few deep breaths and think about this, Arizona. Take a step back. It's awful what they're doing to him. It is. But we've only got one shot. One shot to put a halt to whatever awful plan they've got going. That's the main objective. If we can rescue him too, great. But as a Marine, you should also understand giving up your life for your country. Are you telling me that he'd rather us save him, even if it cost hundreds or thousands of civilian lives? Would you have made that choice as a Marine?"

Arizona let out a resigned sigh. She knew Callie was right. She knew what his choice would be – the same that hers would be. Country first. Her father had instilled that in his children. And it was something she still believed in.

"So come on, let's get an hour or two more sleep, give ourselves time to calm down, and then we'll plan."

Arizona followed Callie to the bed. What else could she do. As she laid in Callie's arms, the same arms that just hours ago had been the most comforting place on earth, Arizona struggled to compose herself. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

Callie sensed the tension in every one of Arizona's muscles. She gently stroked her arm, placing a few light kisses into her hair. "It will be alright, Arizona." She whispered. "You just have to trust me."

Arizona nodded, unable to say anything. They laid in silence for a while and she felt Callie drift off. Arizona willed sleep to come to her, but it was not to be. She couldn't rid herself of the images she'd seen. They were irreparably painted across her vision. She didn't know if she'd ever forget them.

Finally, unable to take it any longer, she gently slipped out of Callie's arms and quietly got dressed. She slipped out of the room and down the hallway. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she had to try. She had to do something. What, she wasn't sure. But she couldn't stand by and wait, no matter the consequences.

* * *

><p>Callie stirred and reached over for Arizona. Instead, her arms hit nothing but the empty bedding, still warm to the touch, where Arizona had been. She called out, figuring that maybe Arizona had just gone to the restroom. However, after receiving no answer, she got up and quickly searched the rooms. Finding no sign of Arizona, her heart dropped. She knew where she'd gone – after that Marine. Sighing, Callie quickly dressed and grabbed a small sidearm she'd hidden in the depths of her luggage. She quietly left the room, hoping that everyone else was still asleep and praying that she could find Arizona before Paolo and his goons did.<p>

* * *

><p>Arizona was so lost in her thoughts, in her frantic search, that she didn't hear anyone approach her. When she felt a hand lay upon her shoulder, she jumped nearly a mile. Heart racing, she turned, suddenly very relieved to see Callie standing there and not some terrorist.<p>

"Calliope, you scared the hell out of me." She said.

"You scared the hell out of me, Arizona. I woke up and you were gone. You could have been caught. You could have been killed. What about the mission? What the held do you think you're doing?" Callie whispered, her quiet tones laced with anger.

"I was . . . I was . . ." Arizona struggled for a proper excuse.

"Looking for Avery. I thought we agreed that we needed to plan. That we couldn't be reckless. That he was secondary objective, as hard as that was. Or were you not there for that conversation?" Callie said, her chocolate eyes fiery with passion.

"His name isn't Avery." Was all Arizona responded.

"What?" Callie asked, clearly confused.

"His name isn't Avery." Arizona repeated. "It's Lt. Timothy Robbins."

"I don't know what you mean." Callie said, still not following. Then the last name hit her.

"Avery was a code name. His name is Tim Robbins." Arizona said, her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Callie knew what was coming, but she waited for Arizona to say it.

Arizona let out a sigh as a tear fell. "And he's my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I'm so sorry for the super long delay. I've had almost no time that wasn't devoted to work or sleeping lately. However, I've just changed jobs and have 3 weeks off until I start my new one. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently. And I'm hopeful that my new job won't eat up all my free time like the last one did. Also, I apologize, but I think I'm going to have to give up on the voting at the end of the chapters. It's getting to the point in the story where I need each chapter to head a certain way and I can't plan for multiple outcomes. I hope that's okay. Otherwise, the votes would be over something dumb like what color shirt should Callie wear. I do appreciate your feedback and comments, so if you've got an idea, please feel free to send it my way. You never know, it may end up in the story. I truly appreciate those of you who are sticking with me and truly appreciate any comments/feedback you may have. Jen.**


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Covert Affairs 15/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet.

* * *

><p>"His name isn't Avery." Arizona repeated. "It's Lt. Timothy Robbins."<p>

"I don't know what you mean." Callie said, still not following. Then the last name hit her.

"Avery was a code name. His name is Tim Robbins." Arizona said, her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Callie knew what was coming, but she waited for Arizona to say it.

Arizona let out a sigh as a tear fell. "And he's my brother."

As Arizona said the words, she felt a weight lift off her chest. At last she'd admitted it. She hadn't known for sure that the captured Marine was Tim. She had had her suspicions, based on what little information she'd been able to pry out of his secretive commanding officer. However, she hadn't known until she'd seen that awful video feed. She didn't know if knowing made things better or worse. He was alive. But at what cost? And would he be alive by the end of the mission? Callie had a point. As much as it tore her heart to shreds, she knew that there were bigger things at stake. The lives of many thousands more people. Her heart and her head were at war. She knew that Tim wouldn't want to be saved at the cost of thousands of lives. Yet her heart screamed for his safety. Screamed that he should be priority number one. Her head knew it was selfish. Foolish. And the Marine in her, the woman that Col. Daniel Robbins had raised to put country above all else, hated her moment of weakness. Silently thanked her lucky stars that Callie had caught her before she'd done something stupid. But was it really stupid to want to save her brother? She didn't know.

For the first time in a long time, Callie didn't know how to respond. She was speechless. The emotions warring within her left her completely discombobulated. She felt stunned. She felt betrayed. She felt hurt. She felt angry. She felt confused. She felt sad. She was a mess. Reeling and unable to process, she allowed herself to give in to the anger. She'd given herself, all of herself, including her heart, to this woman. And what had she gotten in return? Lies. Deceit. She'd given Arizona her heart. And Arizona had seemingly just delivered that heart back to her, mangled on a silver platter.

Arizona studied Callie's face, watching the varied emotions play across her expressive face. She waited anxiously, petrified of what Callie would do. She knew that she'd messed up. But she had been so desperate to see if the captive was in fact her brother that she'd kept it a secret. She hadn't wanted to jeopardize her chance to help Tim. To hell with anything else. She'd planned on finding out if he was the prisoner, then doing whatever it took to complete the mission. But even the best laid plans go awry sometimes. And there was one major complication. She hadn't planned on was falling in love. So deeply, so quickly, so hard. Suddenly, things were no longer black and white. It was not just about Tim. Not just about the mission. Suddenly, what Callie thought, what Callie felt, mattered immensely. She struggled to breathe as she waited for some response from Callie. Her heart dropped as Callie turned on her heel and stormed off.

Callie couldn't look at Arizona a second longer. She was beyond hurt. She was shattered. But she couldn't focus on that right now. There was still a mission to complete. Still a potential catastrophe to stop. This was for the best, she thought. Now, at least she knew where she stood. Arizona had never cared for her. It had all been a ruse. Now she could focus on what really mattered – stopping Paolo and his goons and getting the hell out of this god forsaken country. And never looking back. Never thinking about the damned blonde trailing behind her again.

Arizona followed Callie, who was silently storming away. She felt silly, but didn't know what else to do. What could she do? She had clearly messed things up. Yet she desperately needed Callie to understand. She not only needed Callie to help save her brother . . . she needed her to . . . well, she just needed her. Like the air she breathed, she needed her.

Callie's hands shook with fury as she tried to open the door to their rooms. In the short walk back, she'd managed to suppress any feelings that didn't suit her angry mood. "Damn it!" She cursed under her breath as she tried to put the key they'd been issued upon arrival into the lock. She took in a sharp intake of breath as Arizona calmly and silently took the key from her and easily inserted it into the door. She willed away the feelings of grief, remorse, betrayal, even sympathy for Arizona as the blonde's intoxicating scent wafted over her. Just as quickly as it overtook her, it was gone as Arizona backed away, letting her lead the way into the room.

"Calliope . . ." Arizona said pleadingly, almost in a whisper. She was at a loss as to how to fix this.

Callie ignored Arizona, digging through her bags, opening up a secret compartment that held her encrypted satellite phone. Grabbing it, she headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower, continuing to ignore Arizona, who was trailing after her like a lost puppy.

Arizona sat on the closed lid of the toilet, saying nothing as Callie furiously dialed a number. She hated herself right now. Hated herself for her weakness. Hated her weakness in letting herself be so affected by this woman. Hated her weakness that led her to throw caution to the wind and go after Tim. Even though her heart screamed that both feelings were right – that being with Calliope was right, that rescuing Tim was right, her mind said otherwise. She had no doubt what her father would say. That she'd once again let her emotions get the better of her. That she'd followed her heart and not her head. That she'd put her own selfish emotions ahead of what was right. Despite these nagging feelings, she couldn't shake what she felt deep down.

There had to be a way to make this all work out. To get her happily ever after. An ending where the terrorists were stopped, where Tim was saved, where she got to ride off into the sunset with the woman of her dreams – Calliope Torres. The problem was, right now, she couldn't see a logical way of getting there. She knew that in life, you don't always get what you want. And she was petrified that she wouldn't get a least part of that happy ending. And she didn't know which part she could compromise on. Not one of the three seemed like something that she could live without. And yet, getting all three . . . didn't seem likely. In fact, she knew there was a very real possibility that everything could go wrong. It was hard to imagine living without Callie, living without Tim, and living with the knowledge that she'd cost thousands of people their lives. And yet, that was a real possibility. Callie's voice cut through her reverie.

Callie said the requisite code words and was patched through to Director Webber.

"Torres. This better be good – are you sure you're in a safe place to talk?" Webber asked.

"As good as I can get, sir." Callie replied.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need a new technical analyst." Callie replied brusquely.

"What's wrong with Robbins?" Webber asked.

"She can't be trusted." Callie said. Arizona's heart sank with those words. They were like a hot dagger to her gut. She knew that Callie had every right to feel that way. But it didn't make the wound any less painful.

"Why exactly? She's the best and comes highly recommended." Webber responded.

"Apparently the captured Marine is her brother, sir. And she snuck away to try and rescue him. Without telling me, without a plan, without any thought for the overall objectives of this mission."

"I see." Webber replied calmly.

Callie, a little irked that he wasn't furious, spoke incredulously. "You see? You act as if she just went off for a quick coffee break or something. You're not at all concerned that she kept the major fact that her brother is the captive from us? That she went rogue without regard for anything but her own personal interests?"

"Torres. You're overreacting. Yes, I don't approve of her little jaunt without you, but I'm sure she would have come to her senses. And frankly, there's no one else who have her particular set of skills. And no one we can get on short notice. And lest you forget, you're already inside enemy lines. How do you expect to explain the appearance of a new person?"

Callie sighed in frustration. "What about this whole thing with her brother? Talk about a conflict of interest. We can't trust her not to do something else stupid. She wasn't even up front with us about the fact that her brother might have been the captured Marine."

"There was no need." Webber said. "I already knew it was him."

"What!" Callie exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly, in disbelief.

"We knew her brother was involved. We hoped that she'd be in the dark, but we realized she was smart, that she'd probably figure it out. But frankly, we needed her. There was no one else with her personalized expertise. And we needed someone who was sufficiently motivated. Someone not likely to bail at the first sign of danger."

"I can't believe this." Callie said with resignation. "You could have told me."

"And what? Had you refuse to work with her from the get go?"

Callie grumbled.

"Put Robbins on the phone. I'll talk to her about her little . . . field trip." Webber said.

Callie sighed again and handed the phone to Arizona.

Arizona gulped as Callie silently handed her the phone. Her stomach was in knots. No, that was an understatement. Her stomach was probably folding into intricate origami shapes right now. Whether it was due to her fear of authority and the reaming she was undoubtedly about to get from Webber, or whether it was because of the royal mess she'd made of her relationship with Callie was unclear. She suspected both.

"Hello?" She said timidly, as she put the phone to her ear.

"Robbins." Webber said curtly.

"Yes, sir?" Arizona replied, her stomach already tightening to new depths of knot-dom. If her father had done one thing, it was to instill in her a profound respect for authority and the rules. This was in addition to a love of country. For her entire life, she'd done nothing but try and live up to her father's expectations. To live by the rules. Being reprimanded, especially for jeopardizing her country, was not going to be comfortable or easy. She was incredibly thankful that Col. Daniel Robbins was thousands of miles away and oblivious to her misbehavior. And she prayed he stayed that way.

"What were you thinking?" Webber asked, his disappointment hitting Arizona much harder than anger would have.

"I wasn't, sir. That was the problem. It's just . . . he's my brother." Arizona said, hating herself for her moment of weakness, for letting her heart overcome her better judgment, her sense of duty. And she hated herself even more for thinking of it as a moment of weakness. It was Tim. How could it be wrong? But it certainly wasn't right either. Her heart was being wrenched in all sorts of horrible directions.

"I know, Robbins. We knew from the start that this . . . uh . . . conflict of interest existed. But we needed – still need – your expertise. I'd hoped that you, as a trained Marine, would be able to separate your personal feelings. I'd hoped you'd have had better sense. You could have been killed. Torres too. And your brother. Not to mention the thousands of innocents whose lives may be on the line."

Webber's words hit home with her. He was completely right. At the same time, Arizona was incredulous. "You knew?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have prepared myself better. I had hopes that Tim was alive, but they were just that. Hopes. I wasn't emotionally prepared."

Do you think knowing would have made a difference? We needed to preserve your objectivity as long as possible." Webber said. "In hindsight, maybe that was a mistake. But there's no point in looking back. We need you and Torres to do your best to diffuse the situation. Need you to pull through. As hard as it is going to be, I need you to be objective, Robbins. Do what's best for the mission." Webber said.

Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat. "Understood, sir. I apologize. It won't happen again. You have my word."

"Very good. Be safe." Webber said. "Can you put Torres back on?"

"Yes, sir." Arizona said, handing the phone to a very pissed off looking Callie.

"Hello?" She said, her anger evident in her voice.

"Torres. I understand you're feeling betrayed. But unless I'm wrong . . . and I'm usually not . . . there's something else going on here. I don't know what the state of your relationship is with Robbins and I don't care to know. But you need to put your hurt feelings aside and work with her. She's all you've got. You need to be a the calm, collected professional that I know you can be. Do you understand." Webber said.

Callie did not like being talked to as if she were a child. She felt as though her blood her literally boiling beneath her skin. She was hot, flushed, and shaking with suppressed rage and . . . other feelings she didn't care to acknowledge. Much more personal, much more hurtful, much less dignified feelings. She swallowed hard and grumbled in response. "Yes, sir. I understand." As if she couldn't be professional. The living, breathing, blonde, dimpled and so damn sexy example of unprofessionalism was sitting awkwardly across from her. She, Callie Torres, was the epitome of a professional.

"Good. I wish you luck, Torres. You're going to need it." Webber hung up.

Callie muttered to Arizona. "Come on. We've . . . you've got work to do." As she re-entered the bedroom, she gestured to Arizona's computer.

"I'm so sorry, Calliope." Arizona whispered, placing a gentle hand on Callie's arm.

Callie pulled away her arm as if she'd just been scalded. Without a word and without making eye contact, she pointed to the computer again and crossed her arms. She was not about to give Arizona any slack. Webber had said she had to be professional. She didn't have to be nice. If she was being honest, she wanted to have as little to do with Arizona as possible, so as to suppress any feelings bordering on hurt or sadness. She was perfectly content to embrace her anger. It made her feel way less vulnerable. She'd made the mistake of letting Arizona into her heart once. It wouldn't happen again.

Arizona sighed and sat down to work. She wanted so much to make things right with Callie, but she knew now was not the time.

Callie laid in bed, watching TV as Arizona worked. She sighed as she flipped through the channels aimlessly. She felt a bit useless, which just added to her bad mood. It was unnerving enough how much Arizona and her betrayal had gotten under her skin. Feeling like she couldn't help with the mission did nothing to make her feel better. But she knew that now she just needed to be patient and let Arizona have her space to do whatever it was she did. Lots of space. The more the better. Miles would've been okay with her.

* * *

><p>Arizona had been working for a few hours when she finally got a break. A big one. When she saw the words on the screen, she had to re-read them several times before she believed it. It made her blood run cold.<p>

"Uh . . . Calliope . . ." Arizona rasped, her heart rate escalating.

"Don't call me that." Callie replied.

"Callie. Whatever. Get over here." Arizona said, in no mood to bicker.

Callie looked up, her anger sliding away as she saw the stricken look on Arizona's face. She practically leapt off the bed and hurried to Arizona's side. She leaned over Arizona's shoulder to read what Arizona was pointing to on the screen, trying not to focus on the all-too-familiar and all-too-sexy scent of the blonde next to her.

However, Callie's distraction was short-lived. She see examined Arizona's discovery, her stomach plummeted to her feet. "Dear God . . ." Callie said.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Covert Affairs 16/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet.

* * *

><p>However, Callie's distraction was short-lived. As she examined Arizona's discovery, her stomach plummeted to her feet. "Dear God . . ." Callie said.<p>

The hacked email on Arizona's screen displayed about the worst news possible – that an attack was planned in less than 24 hours.

They silently took in the email's contents, too shocked to speak – and unable to do so anyway because of the bugs in their room.

The email, which was sent to a list of about 20 recipients read:

_My Brothers,_

_The time has come. Soon, every person on Earth will know the name Morvada and will respect and fear our power. Soon, the giant and pompous monster that is America will be on her knees, begging us for forgiveness and understanding. Soon, they will know that we mean business, that our way, that our beliefs, are the only path to true freedom. I want to thank you for your dedication to our cause. While you may go to the afterlife in infamy, perhaps reviled by those that do not understand, you will be revered by our God. Respected. Admired. Held up as examples of what it is to be a man, to stand for what is right, to give your life for freedom._

_Tomorrow, at the arranged time, please do as planned. Arrive at your planned destination. Release the aerosolized virus as demonstrated to you at training. As a distraction, we here at headquarters will launch a missile attack on a neighboring country. Ignore any news reports about this. Do not assume this means to abort your mission. It is simply part of the greater plan – a plan that will gain us all immortality and salvation._

_Good luck, my friends. You have the power of righteousness on your side._

_-Paolo_

Both took a moment to let the horrible news sink in. The email had been sent just a few hours ago. If they didn't do something, and fast, only God knew what kind of devastation and tragedy would befall thousands of innocents. Both felt pangs of guilt. For allowing themselves to be distracted by romance. And for Arizona, for allowing herself a moment of selfishness – caring more about her brother than the overall mission.

However, neither dwelled long. They knew that there was no time for self-reflection. If they were lucky, there'd be time for that later.

Callie jumped up and crossed the room. Arizona eyed her quizzically, but understood as soon as she saw her grab a notepad and pen. They needed to figure this out, but couldn't speak freely.

_Can you figure out who this email was sent to? We need names and locations so we can get it to HQ as soon as possible._ Callie wrote.

_On it_. Arizona scribbled before turning back to the computer.

Arizona's fingers flew deftly across the keyboard, brow furrowed in concentration.

Callie sat back and watched, as patiently as she could given the circumstances. Arizona's face twisted into various expressions as she worked. The play of emotions across her face was intriguing and beautiful. She sighed, brushing a stray blonde lock from her eyes. Even now, even with what had happened, Callie couldn't help but be entranced. There was something about this woman that was simply mesmerizing. She hated herself, hated her heart for betraying what she knew to be right. But it was all a moot point now. They had a mission to complete. And Arizona had broken her trust. They just needed to get through this and then she could move on . . . as far away from Arizona Robbins as possible.

Arizona let out another deep sigh and grabbed the pen. _Can't get into their internal database remotely. Going to have to find a way to get to their main computer_.

Callie's heart sunk as she read the message. _Okay. We'll need to figure out how to get in and hopefully where everything is. We've got to try and not only get the identities of these terrorists, but also a way to disable the bomb. Can you look for schematics or a floorplan?_ She scrawled her thoughts and Arizona nodded before continuing her work.

Callie began to pace the room, feeling helpless to do anything. She wanted to help, to contribute, to act. Right now, however, she knew she needed to trust Arizona, as hard as that might be. The fate of the free world rested on her shoulders in that moment.

Arizona managed to find some rough schematics. They now knew the general direction that they needed to travel. She took a few moments to scan for anything else relevant. And then she saw it. And her heart plummeted to her feet. It couldn't be. She suddenly wished that Callie weren't reading over her shoulder. It was an email dated just before the botched raid by the Navy Seals.

_My brothers,_

_T.R., our little "birdie," has sung. Just like I knew he would. He's let us know that the American pigs plan to attack our compound in a surprise attack tomorrow night. Not such a surprise anymore. We will be ready and waiting for them. They will go down in shame. Prepare yourselves, my brothers. This is but a small battle in the war for freedom._

_-Paolo_

Arizona glanced over her shoulder. One look at Callie's face told her that Callie had made the same connection Arizona had. That her brother might have betrayed his fellow Seals. That he might be in on the horrible plan.

Despite the completely logical conclusions that her mind drew, Arizona's heart knew better. There was no way that Tim would ever, _ever_ betray his country, betray his fellow servicemen. And if he were a co-conspirator, why were they torturing him? It didn't make sense. But despite her feeling that it couldn't be him, it didn't rid her of the knot in her stomach.

Callie watched the warring emotions play across Arizona's face. She felt for her, she really did. Despite the tension of late, she wouldn't wish this situation on anyone. It had to be extremely hard for Arizona. To come this close to her captured brother, to see him tortured, to find out he might not be the man she thought he was. It seemed too much of a coincidence. T.R. could stand for Tim Robbins. And the nickname "birdie" could definitely be a reference to his last name, Robbins. Callie placed a reassuring hand on Arizona's shoulder. She felt the blonde tense at the unexpected contact, before relaxing again. Callie wished there were something more she could do, but right now, they needed to stop this attack. They had no time for any other thoughts.

They locked eyes. There was no need for talk as they both rose and readied themselves. There was no question of what to do. No thought of hesitation. No time for emotions. They had to act immediately. To find a way into the more secure areas of the compound. To find a way to stop the bomb attack. To find a way to stop the release of a deadly virus.

Arizona tried to tear her eyes away from Callie as she dressed. She couldn't help but smile as Callie donned all black. How stereotypical of her. Maybe stereotypical, but the form-fitting outfit was also incredibly hot. Arizona took a deep breath and turned away, willing any feelings away. They were just about set. Arizona had one more thing to do on the computer and they were ready. Just as she turned to her laptop, there was a knock at the door. She froze as she caught Callie's eyes.

"Just a minute." Callie called out.

Her voice cut through Arizona's panicked thoughts and she snapped out of her frozen position. She quickly shut her laptop and slid it back into its hidden compartment in her luggage.

Once things were stowed away, Callie opened the door. Her heart dropped – probably the last person she wanted to see right now – Paolo – stood there.

"Calliope." Paolo said.

Arizona balled her fists at her sides. The way the name slid from his lips made her skin crawl. She knew that she'd blown things with Callie, probably irrevocably. All the same, she hated his overly familiar, overly creepy manner with her woman. Wait. Not her woman. Not anymore anyway. She shook her head, as if to rid the thoughts from her mind by force.

"Paolo. Nice to see you." Callie said, a slightly surprised, slightly bemused tone to her voice. She hoped all her acting classes would come in handy. Something she'd wasted time on in college. Right now, she needed him to believe they were happy to see him. That they were not about to go and put a kink in his evil plans.

"I was hoping you ladies might join my friends and I for a late night pool party. The temperature has finally cooled down enough to make it enjoyable to sit outside. And there's a rather nice breeze, which is somewhat unusual for these parts." Paolo said, his eyes spending a bit more time on Callie's breasts than either woman would have preferred.

Arizona swallowed hard. This was the last thing they needed. The panicky side of her wondered if they'd tripped up somehow, if Paolo was onto them. But if so, he'd have just taken them prisoner, right? No need for pleasantries. And certainly no need to ogle Callie's boobs. She struggled to push aside her jealousy. Now was not the time for such feelings.

Callie managed to get out a response that she hoped was enthusiastic enough to fool Paolo. She murmured something about changing into more suitable poolside attire and meeting him down at the pool. She wasn't even sure exactly what she'd said, but it obviously had the desired effect, as Paolo smiled, kissed her hand, and left.

Arizona let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Knowing they couldn't talk freely, Callie threw her hands up in a gesture of resignation. There was nothing to do but go to the God forsaken party and hope it didn't waste too much time. Anything else would just raise the suspicions of Paolo and his goons.

They silently and quietly threw on their bathing suits and cover ups before heading down, both hoping they could make and appearance and get back to business as soon as possible.

When they arrived at the pool, they were joined by Paolo, as well as several other equally aged, equally oily, equally wealthy-looking men. It made Callie's skin crawl, as she felt their eyes on them like predators scoping out their prey.

Paolo greeted them each with a kiss on the cheek, before handing them some sort of fruity drink with an umbrella as embellishment.

They somehow ended up in a hot tub with various of their admirers. Arizona struggled to put on a bright face, smiling, laughing at their jokes, responding when addressed. She acted the part of the interested flirt. In reality, her mind was a million miles away. Thinking about how awful it was that these men could relax, could flirt, could enjoy themselves – knowing that they were about to possibly kill thousands of people in the next 24 hours. It made her sick. When her mind was not caught up in such thoughts, it flitted to thoughts of her brother. Of the information she had stumbled upon just before Paolo's invitation. It couldn't be true. Just couldn't. She knew Tim. It was not in his character to betray anyone. Let alone his fellow servicemen. Let alone his country.

Callie swallowed the rising bile in her throat as she felt Paolo's rough hand snake its way onto her thigh. Outwardly, she pretended not to notice. As much as she wanted to forcibly remove his invading hand, preferably in as painful a manner as possible, she forced herself to submit to his unwelcome touch. She would do nothing to jeopardize their mission. She tried to think of anything but his hand on her skin. But she could not escape the way her mind compared how his touch differed from Arizona's. How soft, soothing and arousing at the same time Arizona's touch had been. And how God damn much she missed it. But now was not the time for such thoughts. Nor was there likely to be any more of those caresses in the future. Arizona had broken her trust. And that was not something Callie got over easily. She knew that if she stayed strong, she'd be over it soon enough. It was just another fling after all. Their "I love yous" had been said, yes. But that was no doubt due to the stressful circumstances they were in. Or so she told herself.

Somehow, they got through the party. Thankfully, the men claimed to have a busy day the next morning and did not seek to engage their company all night. Arizona met Callie's eyes at this excuse. The business their companions would be occupied with was no doubt responsible for the knots in both their stomachs.

They headed back to their room and changed into more suitable clothing, grabbing any supplies they thought they could use. They waited long enough that hopefully the gentlemen would have retired for the evening. Arizona managed to hack into the security camera system, putting it on a loop of old footage so that they would hopefully go undetected once they breached the compound's secure areas.

Once they were ready, they headed to the door. Callie paused, her hand on the door handle. The reality of what they were about to do and the gravity of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She'd been in dangerous and stressful situations before, but none like this. None with this many lives on line.

Arizona saw Callie frozen, and impulsively did the only thing she could think of to reassure her. She gently took Callie's face in her hands, the pads of her thumbs stroking her cheeks. Crystal blue eyes met chocolate brown and Arizona leaned in, placing her lips upon Callie's.

The kiss was over almost as soon as it had started. There was nothing sensual, nothing heated about it. It was love. It was comfort. And it was exactly what Callie had needed in that moment, though she didn't know it until it happened.

Arizona turned to the door. "Let's go." She whispered, not giving Callie a chance to respond. There was no promise, no burden in that kiss. She knew things were over. But she'd known that Callie had needed her, even if just for a moment, and she'd done what she could.

They quietly made their way down into the dining room, heading through to the kitchen, creeping along and praying that no one found them. In the back of the kitchen, just as their map had shown, was a large reinforced steel door. This was their way in.

There was a mechanized security system. Arizona was on it immediately, with Callie standing guard. She'd wished that she had something more powerful than the tiny handgun she'd managed to smuggle in with her. It wasn't likely to stand up well against thugs with much more powerful weapons. After what seemed likely an eternity, the system beeped and turned green. They were in.

They crept down the stairs and into a darkened corridor. Callie led the way, using a pair of night vision goggles disguised sunglasses she'd had on hand. This meant that Arizona was forced to cling to her hand, to be led blindly as Callie tried to find her way down the long and dark hallways following the map they'd memorized quickly. Right. Then left. Then the second right . . .

They needed to find the computer mainframe room. Arizona figured that she might be able to disable the launch sequence for the bomb, as well as get the identities and addresses of the terrorists planning to release the virus. If that didn't work, well . . . they hadn't had time for a Plan B.

Arizona could feel her heart rate quickening as they journeyed on, presumably closer and closer to the computer room. She bumped into Callie's back as she came to an abrupt halt. Arizona took a deep breath. Though whether it was to linger in Callie's exotic scent or to steady herself for the task that was just ahead, she couldn't be sure.

There was yet another computerized lock. Callie offered Arizona her glasses and she got to work. This one wouldn't be as tricky – it was the same mechanism as the first door. Arizona shook her head – that was a lapse in security. They'd gotten a little cocky about their defenses. Anyone overly conscious about such things would have employed a different system. One more system to hack would mean added time – that would mean higher chances of being caught. After a few moments, the lock beeped green. They were in.

They slowly opened the door. Arizona's survey of system usage that she'd done from their room showed that the computer in this room was usually logged off shortly after dinner. Therefore, they were banking on the room being unoccupied.

"What the?" a voice rang out and Arizona's heart sank.

It was Ray. Her "conquest" from the hotel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ray asked. A look of recognition spread over his face as he realized who they were. And that they had absolutely no business being there.

Arizona grasped for an excuse, but none came to mind.

Callie had no alternative. She raised her gun, small as it was and aimed it at Ray. "Ray. Don't do anything rash. We know you're just mixed up in something bigger than yourself. Something you can't see a way out of . We can help you. Let us help you. " She emphasized the last sentence.

For a moment, Arizona thought he was going to buy it. There was a flicker of hesitation in his eyes as he stared at Callie. Then he looked back to Arizona. And all the justified hurt and betrayal replaced that hesitation. "You used me." He said, directly to Arizona. "You bitch." With that, he turned and hit a button, which sent all the lights on in the hallway and set off an alarm.

Not knowing what to do, they turned and fled, hoping, praying that they could evade capture. At least long enough to come up with another plan.

At the end of the hall, they were cut off by two thugs with machine guns. Turning to run the other direction, they ran straight into Paolo and another goon.

"Going somewhere, Calliope?" Paolo said, with absolutely no trace of his former charming manner. His voice was cold, calculated, and completely calm. It sent shivers down Callie's spine. This was not going to end well.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Covert Affairs 17/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet.

* * *

><p>"Going somewhere, Calliope?" Paolo said, with absolutely no trace of his former charming manner. His voice was cold, calculated, and completely calm. It sent shivers down Callie's spine. This was not going to end well.<p>

Before they knew what was happening, there were goons on either side of them, roughly grabbing them by the arms and shoving them down the long hallway. Callie looked over at Arizona and they locked eyes for just a moment. It was a look of fear, of caring, of determination all mixed in one. They'd figure this out. Or so she hoped.

They shoved them forcefully into a room at the end of the hallway. Paolo came into the room, standing near the doorway with his arms crossed. There was no trace of his former gentlemanly manner. His thugs held each woman in place, on their knees on the cold concrete floor of the room.

Callie swallowed hard and tried to steal a glance at Arizona to see if she was all right. She'd been in plenty of sticky situations before, but this was by far the worst. She just prayed not only that they'd get out alive, but that they'd find a way to stop this terrible attack. There was no way she'd ever forgive herself if she lived, but at the expense of thousands of lives. And if she couldn't make it out, she hoped that at least Arizona would. As much as she tried to deny it, as much as she felt hurt and betrayed, she couldn't avoid the fact that she cared for the woman. Deeply. And her life mattered to her.

Paolo stepped towards Callie, towering over her as she kneeled on the floor. The sight made Arizona sick. She felt so helpless, on so many levels.

Paolo smiled at Callie, but it wasn't the charming, if sleazy smile of old. It was . . . she didn't know what to call it exactly, but it sent shivers down her spine. "So, Calliope. Are you going to tell me what you two are doing here?"

Callie tried to play innocent, though she didn't have high hopes for success. "We got lost, Paolo. I don't know what in the hell is going on here, but I don't appreciate being manhandled. I'm sorry if we've gotten in the way, but if you'll just let us go and arrange a ride back into town, we'll be out of your hair."

Paolo laughed, a sinister tone to his chuckle. "Nice try, Calliope, but I am not that stupid. Now why are you here? Who do you work for? Just tell me and we can make things much, much easier for you."

"Like hell I will." Callie said, anger lacing her voice.

Arizona watched this exchange, wishing she could go over there and set Paolo in his place. At the same time, she couldn't fail to notice how damn sexy Callie was when being defiant. But now was not the time for such thoughts. There was so much more at stake.

Paolo reached down, running a stubby finger across Callie's jawline and down her neck towards her breasts. "It's clear you weren't really here because you were interested in me. It's a shame I never got to sample your . . ." He looked down at her cleavage, "goods," he continued after a pause to ogle her. "Perhaps I'll give them a try now." He said.

Arizona saw red. She'd never been so furious in her life. With a strength she didn't know she possessed, she broke free from the grip of the man holding her. "Over my dead body." She shouted as she ran up and kicked Paolo in the groin. No sooner had she done so than one of the henchmen had struck her across the knee with a lead pipe. She gasped and opened her mouth to let out a groan of pain, but nothing came out. She saw stars as she crumpled to the ground.

Paolo, who had been hunched over with pain of his own, had recovered enough to speak. "You'll regret that, Ms. Robbins. It's all well and good to try and protect your girlfriend, but you'd better start thinking about yourself and your own well being."

Shock registered on Callie's face, which Paolo picked up on.

"Yes. I knew you two were involved. I may not have known the extent of your deceit, but let's just say that you weren't quiet enough with your bedroom exploits. I'll leave you two alone to think about what the wise, what the right decision is. Perhaps you'll come to your senses. And if not . . . well, I have ways of making people talk." He offered them a creepy smile before he and his goons left the room.

As soon as they were alone, Callie rushed to Arizona's side. "Are you okay? Let me take a look." Callie said.

As Callie gently rolled up Arizona's pant leg, Arizona sucked in a harsh intake of breath. Whether it was from the pain, which was bordering on unbearable, or the feel of Callie's warm skin against her own, which was also . . . unbearable, it was hard to tell.

Callie winced as she saw Arizona's knee, which was already swelling and beginning to turn a nasty shade of purple. It couldn't be good. "I'm so sorry, Arizona." She said, almost in a whisper. "I wish there were something I could do. Ice, medicine, a doctor. Anything. I . . . And you did it for me . . ."

Arizona placed a staying hand on Callie's arm. She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the throbbing in her knee. "It's okay. I'd do it again. I'd do anything for you, Calliope." Arizona rasped, her voice laden with pain. "But right now, we can't focus on that. You can focus on this. You need to find a way to get us out of here. I have to admit I'm not thinking very clearly. Calliope, you need to get us out of here."

Callie looked into Arizona's deep blue eyes, which were slightly glazed over from the pain. She couldn't think of adequate words, so she swallowed hard and nodded. She got up and began to pace back and forth. After a moment, she tried the door handle. It was locked tightly, which was no surprise. She jiggled it in frustration. She had the key that Alex had given them, but unfortunately, there was no keyhole on this side of the door. She then pulled a hairpin out of her raven locks and used the lock picking training she'd received. No luck.

She continued to pace, sighing as she wracked her brain for a solution. She felt absolutely helpless. Trapped, with the lives of thousands on the line. Arizona lying in pain across the room, and nothing Callie could do to fix it. And worst of all, she'd made a critical mistake. She'd been so caught up in the drama with Arizona, in the need for haste, that she'd neglected to check in with headquarters. Not only did they not know the extent of what was going on, they had no idea that the attack was coming soon, or that Callie and Arizona were making one last ditch effort to prevent it. The US was going to be blindsided. Her stomach churned with that realization. If she didn't stop it, no one would.

Arizona leaned back against the wall of the room. She struggled to breathe, the pain was so intense. She wanted so badly to help Callie come up with a solution, but none sprung to mind. When her thoughts weren't on her knee, or on their present predicament, they landed on her brother. Her heart ached. She knew he hadn't been involved in this plot. She just knew it. And the ache inside her grew even deeper, knowing she might lose him all over again just after she'd discovered he was still alive. She still remembered how her heart had broken into a million pieces when Tim's best friend Travis, who was on his Seal team, had come to break the news that Tim was missing and presumed dead. She didn't know if she could live through losing him all over again.

Callie had given up and came to sit next to Arizona. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." Arizona managed through the pain. "I'm not surprised we're stuck in here. It'd be too easy if you could just break us out that simply."

"That's not what I meant." Callie said.

"What do you mean then?" Arizona asked.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did when you ran off." Callie said, looking down at her hands.

"You had every right to be angry with me. I compromised the mission." Arizona said. Even though it hurt her that their budding relationship had been shattered, she understood Callie's feelings.

"Yes, I know I was right to be angry in that moment. But I've been so caught up in that anger that I didn't stop to think about where you were coming from. I can't even imagine, really. I mean, I think if my sister were ever in the same situation I'd probably react the same way. Granted, the scariest situation Aria is ever likely to face is a store not carrying the latest Dolce and Gabbana design in her size. We're not close. Not really anyway. And I'd still face a tough call if it was her in that cell. So I'm sorry if I seemed unfeeling." Callie swallowed hard. While she figured their romantic relationship was probably done, the least she could do was repair the friendship they had.

"It's okay. In any event, it makes no difference. We're stuck in here . . . and Tim . . . well. You saw that email. I don't believe it was him, but maybe I'm biased. I just wish . . ." Arizona's words were cut off as she shifted slightly to get more comfortable. She immediately gasped in pain as she unintentionally moved her swollen knee.

Callie turned towards her, a concerned look on her face. "I just wish there were something I could do for you to make this all better. You got hurt because of me. Defending me. Without thinking, Callie reached up and stroked Arizona's cheek.

Arizona closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, allowing herself just a moment to savor the comforting touch of Callie's skin upon hers. Then she opened them. She pondered for a moment, chewing her lip slightly as she debated whether to ask. Finally, she broke down. "There is one thing you could do."

"What's that?" Callie asked. "Anything."

"Hold me?" Arizona asked sheepishly.

Callie nodded and scooted closer, careful not to bump Arizona's leg. She wrapped her arms around Arizona and snuggled her close. Both women closed their eyes briefly, taking in the comforting familiar feeling of being near each other. The scent, the touch, the security.

Arizona opened her eyes and found Callie staring intently at her. Before either registered what was happening, their lips met. It was a soft, tender kiss. There was no urgency, no promise of passion, of lust. It was slow and lingering as they explored each other. In that moment, it was what they both needed. It was comfort. Arizona shuddered with relief at the embrace. She'd missed this – the taste of Calliope, the smell of Calliope, the touch of Calliope. She'd never felt more at home. For just a moment, she forgot her pain, forgot their terrible situation.

Callie allowed herself just a few moments to savor their kiss, to lose herself. After all, they were going nowhere fast. As much as she'd tried to wall off her heart, to protect herself from this woman, she couldn't do it. Arizona Robbins was immune to all her defenses.

Their interlude was interrupted by a sound outside the door. They looked up at the door. It took several moments before the door swung open, as if the person on the other side was trying multiple keys. When it finally opened, Alex walked in.

"What the?" Callie asked.

"You've got to get out of here, NOW." Alex said in a whisper. "Paolo and company took a break to have dinner. You need to get out now before they come back."

Callie sprung to her feet. "How did you get past the security?" She asked.

Alex shrugged. "I have my ways. Nothing a little bribery and brute force can't take care of."

Callie stuck her head out into the hallway and noticed one of Paolo's thugs in a heap on the ground, legs and arms bound. She raised an eyebrow at Alex. "Didn't know you had it in you, Alex."

Alex shrugged again and responded nonchalantly. "He and I may have had a little disagreement."

Callie chuckled. "Okay. Remind me to thank you later, Alex. Right now, you need to help me with Arizona."

"Why?" He asked, eying Arizona, who was still sitting on the floor.

"She got roughed up pretty good. I doubt she can walk. At least well." Callie replied.

Arizona nodded, feeling like a useless piece of dead weight. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Leave me here. I'm just going to hold you back. Get out, Calliope."

"Like hell I am." Callie said as she bent down to help Arizona up. She smiled at her, locking gazes with those damn entrancing blue eyes. "Besides, we have a mission to complete."

They hurried down the hallway as fast as they could travel, Arizona propped between them. Once they were outside the computer room again, Arizona leaned against Alex as she worked her magic on the lock.

This time Callie was prepared. She entered swiftly, making short work of Ray. She decked him across the face with a nasty right hook and watched in satisfaction as he crumped to the ground. After helping Arizona to the chair in front of the mainframe computer, she and Alex bound and gagged the nerd.

Arizona's hands flew across the keys, working faster than she'd ever worked before. In short order she found a contact list of all of the terrorists set to release the deadly virus. She pulled a small thumb drive out of her cleavage, taking a moment to thank her lucky stars that Paolo hadn't searched her there. In no time, the information was loaded onto the drive. Now she just had to figure out a way to disable the missile .

When she finally found the security program that controlled access to the missile, her involvement in this mission finally became clear. This is why they insisted on her participation. She had written this program, often considered unhackable. Unimpeachable. Unimpregnable. She had no idea on earth how this terrorist cell had gotten a hold of her software. But she didn't have time to question that right now. If there was one person who could find a way to access the missile's controls without the proper credentials, it was her.

Callie paced back and forth, her eyes never leaving Arizona. It was captivating to watch her work. The way her fingers flew across the keys as if she were playing a musical instrument, the way she occasionally let out a little sigh of frustration, the way she'd brush a rogue lock of golden hair back behind her ear. Callie knew it was a risk. She knew her trust had been shattered. But she swore, if she ever got out of this alive, she'd try and make things right with Arizona. Try to make things work. This woman was far more special than she'd ever bargained for.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she was in. Arizona let out a sigh of relief. "I think I've got it." She whispered. "Just pray I'm right."

Callie swallowed hard and nodded. Alex looked on in anticipation.

"If I'm right, entering this last command should shut off the bomb. Then all I've got to do is upload a nasty computer virus that will fry the computer's hard drive. By the time things are up and running again, I'm sure headquarters can arrange a way to shut this place down for good. However . . . if I'm wrong. God only knows . . ." Arizona let out a deep sigh before proceeding.

Suddenly a loud alarm sounded and a countdown clock appeared on the screen.

"Shit!" Arizona said.

"What is it?" Callie asked, though that countdown did not give her much hope.

"I was able to dismantle the missile launch system, but now it's saying this whole place is set to blow in 5 minutes. These crazies must have a death wish. Success or die trying. Now that someone's thwarted their plans, they're just going to blow up their whole compound. We've got to get out of here."

Wasting no time, Callie and Alex each threw one of Arizona's arms round their shoulders and headed from the room.

"I've got my truck waiting outside that door at the end of the hallway." Alex said.

Practically at a run, they made it to the door in less than a minute.

As they exited the building, Arizona hesitated and then sank to the ground. Callie knew what she was thinking. Tim.

Arizona was overcome with sobs at once. She knew there was no way to help Tim now. There was no way to save him in time. She'd let him down. And she'd never forgive herself.

Arizona felt Callie's hand on her shoulder. She looked up into those chocolate brown eyes, wiping streaks of tears from her face. "I know he's innocent, Calliope. I just know it. It's because . . . because . . ." She struggled to find an adequate explanation. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't come up with it.

Callie looked at Alex. "Take care of her for me."

"Calliope . . . no." Arizona pleaded. As much as she'd wanted to save Tim, she knew it was a death sentence to go back in.

"Let me do this. Arizona. We don't have time to argue. Just know that . . . know that I love you. You take that to heart. Remember that. Remember me." And with that Callie ran back into the building.

"Noooooo!" Arizona screamed between gut wrenching sobs.

Alex gently picked her up, ignoring her fists as they pounded his back, and carried her to the truck.

They watched the door of the compound intently.

Arizona felt as though she were awaiting her own execution. Her heart, her entire world was inside that building.

Suddenly, there was an earth-shattering blast, debris, heat, and fire bursting forth. Arizona wailed against Alex's shoulder. She'd just lost everything. Callie, in a last act of love, in an act of trust – something Arizona had so recently thrown away, was now dead.

Calliope Torres, the love of her life was dead. And all because she'd gone against her better judgment and trusted her.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Covert Affairs 18/18

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: A/U – Callie Torres is a badass. A professional badass. As a spy working for the United States government, it is her job to protect the American people from threats that they don't even know exist. She's awesome at her job. Focused and in control. Except when it comes to the mysterious blonde she needs to help her with her most dangerous mission yet.

* * *

><p>Callie sprinted back into the building, hoping and praying that she could reach Tim in time. Yes, it was a risk. A giant one. She didn't know exactly how much time she had before the building blew, but it wasn't much. That she knew. It was also a risk because there was evidence the man she was risking her life to save was a traitor. But despite her doubts, she knew that she needed to trust Arizona. Trust her in spite of what had happened. Trust her completely. Trust her with her heart. Perhaps for the rest of her life. However, right now, how long that life would be was up in the air. It could be over within a matter of minutes.<p>

She prayed that her memory served her correctly. Prayed that she wouldn't get lost on the way to where they'd guessed Tim was located. She continued running – there was no time for hesitation. She needed to be right. The first guess had to be right. After a few twists and turns down various corridors, she came to a screeching halt at the end of a hallway. There was a door. The door she hoped led to Tim's cell. Somehow, through a stroke of luck, it wasn't locked with some fancy electronic lock. She hadn't thought that part through – it would have been awful to get all the way here and not be able to open the door.

She took just a moment to take a deep breath. Then she reached out and tried the door handled. It was locked. She cursed under her breath and ran a hand through her raven locks. Now what? Then she remembered. She pulled out the key that Alex had given them, thankful that it hadn't been confiscated. Had they stayed put longer, surely Paolo and company would've found it. Her hand shook slightly as she aimed the key at the lock. She prayed it work. She let out a small sigh of relief as it entered the lock and turned the mechanism.

As the door swung open, she saw a man pacing back and forth. Even though he was covered in bruises and cuts, she was sure it was Tim. The all too familiar blond hair and blue eyes left her no doubt as to who it was. He was definitely a Robbins. "We have to get out of here." She said.

He nodded and followed her from the room.

"Can you run?" She asked. He'd clearly been through some trauma and she wasn't sure he was up to it.

He nodded again. She knew that the time was running out. The alarm that had been blaring above took on a new and more urgent tempo and tone. Seeing a door at the end of the hallway, she sprinted for it, hoping Tim followed. She prayed that her gut was right, that she hadn't gotten turned around. Prayed that it led to the outside. She opened the door and was elated to be hit with the hot desert air. Freedom. She turned and motioned Tim through the door. Once he was out she followed and they kept running, trying to put some distance between them and the building. They'd gotten only a few feet away when it blew. Before Callie could register what was happening she was airborne. She felt searing hot pain as she was hit with shrapnel. And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Arizona knocked back another tequila and stared blankly at the empty shot glass. She was not a drinker. At least not a heavy drinker. And certainly not a tequila drinker. But she'd acquired a taste for the stuff since the "incident." The "incident" – that was all she could bring herself to call it. She'd escaped with Alex. She'd gotten the terrorist information to HQ in time to stop the attacks. She'd even figured out who the snitch was - not her brother. But rather, his best friend. Travis Ravensberg. "T.R." "Birdie." Bastard more like it. Her stomach roiled at the thought. He'd even been the one to comfort her when she heard her brother was missing.<p>

She ordered another drink. As much as she didn't want to think about Travis and his deception, there was plenty more she didn't want to think about. Namely the loss of both her brother and her . . . whatever Callie was. Her heart. Her everything. Her soulmate. She knew it was silly to think that. They'd only known each other a short time and she'd only scratched the surface of the woman that was Calliope Torres. But she knew. She was it. There was no one else for her. So now she'd be alone. So she drank. Because she couldn't, wouldn't, desperately needed to just be numb. She didn't want to feel. Anything.

As Arizona reached for the newly full glass before her, she heard a voice from behind her. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. It was a deep, soothing voice. A very familiar voice. One she'd never expected to hear again. "Tequila? Really sis? And at noon? You're lucky Dad's not around."

Arizona continued to stare down, focusing on the worn, scratched surface of the bar top. She'd stopped breathing, but she hadn't noticed. She was frozen. She couldn't move. Too scared to hope. Not trusting her ears. It wasn't until Tim slid onto the stool beside her and ordered her a glass of water that she really believed it. She looked up, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. "Tim? Is it? Really you?" She reached out gingerly and cupped his cheek, feeling the very real warmth of his skin, the prickly stubble of his unshaven chin.

"It's me, Arizona. I'm here. I made it out. Thanks to you." Tim reached up and took her hand from his face, lacing his fingers through hers.

"How?" She asked incredulously. "I saw the building blow up. And what ab . . ." She cut herself off. She was petrified to ask about Callie, fearing it would not be the answer she wanted.

"Callie got to me in time. We got out just before the explosion." He replied.

"It's been two weeks. What took so long? I've been grieving you for two weeks!" Arizona said, suddenly a bit angered.

"We were stuck out in that desert for some time. And Callie wasn't in good shape – she was floating in and out of consciousness. We were finally rescued, but she'd slipped into a coma. I had no idea you were even involved in the mission. Or that you'd even been told I was in danger. I was stuck in debriefing for days. Then I came here. I'm sorry, sis." He squeezed his hand.

She noted that he hadn't said anything about Callie. She swallowed hard and gathered her courage. She needed to know. "And Callie? Is she . . . is she . . ." She couldn't finish her question.

"She was out cold for two days after our rescue." Tim said. "She saved my life, Arizona. I'll forever be in her debt. I waited by her bedside for her to wake up. It wasn't until she did that I found out that you two were . . . involved."

Arizona let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Callie had woken up. That must mean she was okay. Right? Then doubt crept in. "And she's okay? Please tell me she's okay. Tim, if anything happened to her . . . she risked her life to make me happy. She was in that situation because she trusted me, despite the fact that I gave her little reason to. Please Tim. Is she okay?"

Tim smiled and reached up, wiping away the tears that had begun to spill down her cheeks. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" He said.

"Hey you." Arizona heard from behind her. That voice. The sultry, sexy, comforting voice that was unmistakably Calliope Torres.

She turned to smile at Callie. "Hey." She whispered back. They said nothing, simply gazing into each other's eyes. Time stood still. She was here. She was alive. And she was standing right in front of her. Callie's beautiful smile, her gorgeous brown eyes, her smell, her presence. Arizona felt the deep wound that had ripped open her soul begin to heal.

After a few awkward moments, Tim cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to get going. I'll leave you two to catch up."

Arizona snapped out of her daze and turned to Tim, wrapping him in a big hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, Timmy." She said, calling him by his childhood nickname. "So, so glad."

He chuckled. "I'm glad as well. And I'm glad that something else good came out of that situation. I've gotten a chance to get to know your Callie over the past few days. She's a keeper." He kissed her on the cheek, gave Callie a quick hug, and left.

Unable to stay apart for one second longer, they came together in a deep bear hug. Arizona couldn't help it as her body was wracked with sobs. In the course of 10 minutes, she'd gone from complete desolation, having lost both her brother and the woman she loved, to sheer joy, having gained both back.

"Calliope. I don't know how I would have lived without you. Or Tim. I am forever in your debt. Thank you. For so much. I can't even begin to express." Her eyes filled again as she gazed into those chocolate orbs. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met. I am so lucky that you've taken a chance . . . or rather multiple chances on me. And I'll understand if you want to move on. I get it if it's too much, if . . ." Arizona's ramblings were cut off as Callie placed a gentle finger on her lips.

Callie pulled back slightly, cupping Arizona's face gently between her hands. "I love you, Arizona Robbins, of course I want to take a chance on you. I trust you. With my heart. With my life. And I'd run into that building all over again for you."

"I love you too, Calliope. But don't you ever, ever do that to me again."

Callie laughed. I think I can promise that. I've tendered my resignation from the CIA. No more spying for me."

"But you love your job." Arizona said, protesting half-heartedly. She hated the thought of Callie giving up her dream job just for her. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief.

"There are some things, or rather someone, that is more important to me. I wouldn't be any good at my job anymore anyway." Callie said.

"Why?" Arizona asked, confused.

"Because before you. Before I met you. Before I fell deeply, hopelessly in love with you, I wasn't afraid to die. I wasn't afraid to take risks. I lived for adventure. Now, I just live for you." Callie said before capturing Arizona's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Arizona sighed into the embrace, allowing herself to savor, to enjoy, to just live in the moment. They definitely had a lot to learn, a lot to work out. But they had the rest of their lives . . . their hopefully very normal, ordinary, and unexciting lives, to figure it out. And she couldn't wait.

_The End_


	19. Author's Note

It has come to my attention that certain readers are afraid that I have plagiarized the work of an ebook author, A.C. Grey, or vice versa, as some of our stories are near identical. I want to assure you that A.C. Grey and I are one and the same. I wanted to test my works with a larger, non-Grey's-watching audience, so I revised certain of my fanfics (to date, Covert Affairs, All Bets Are Off, and Secret Service) so that they were de-Greyified. I renamed Secret Service as I'll Cover You, All Bets Are Off became Queen of Hearts, and Covert Affairs retained the same name. My pen name, A.C. Grey, is even an homage to the show. "A.C." standing for Arizona and Callie, and the last name of Grey is pretty self-explanatory. I appreciate the support for these books I've received from the fandom, and thank you for reading!


End file.
